Chronique d'une cohabitation chaotique
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: UA. Jaime et Tyrion, jeunes étudiants, partent à Port-Réal, loin de leur famille, pour un nouveau départ. Logés dans une pension pour étudiants, ils se retrouvent au même étage que Brienne Tarth, une adolescente décidée à devenir militaire. Au fil des ans, le trio noue une improbable amitié. Pas de Jaime/Brienne.
1. Prendre son envol

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la **115****ème**** nuit du FoF**. Le but est d'écrire un texte sur un thème précis en 60min, un texte par heure de 21h à 4h du matin. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil sur le forum. J'ai personnellement participé le lendemain, ne pouvant en être dans la nuit. C'est ma première tentative, donc j'espère avoir correctement répondu aux contraintes.

Ce texte participe aux thèmes « Partir » **(Thème 5) **et « Mémoire » **(Thème 6),** j'ai donc pris un peu de liberté en me laissant deux heures de travail au lieu d'une puisque j'avais deux thèmes à traiter…

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà pour mes fics GOT, c'est bien sûr moins développé que d'habitude parce que bon, deux heures ça reste court. Mais je voulais tenter l'exercice, et je ne suis pas trop mal satisfait de l'ensemble.

Il s'agit d'un Modern UA, donc aucun lien avec mes autres fics et la situation à la fin de la série. Juste un petit délire.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Prendre son envol**

**.**

\- Le train numéro 6237 pour Port-Réal partira dans quelques instants, les personnes accompagnants les passagers sont priées de quitter le train, merci.

Jaime ébaucha un sourire crispé, grimace douloureuse, en saisissant la poignée de sa valise. La désapprobation paternelle se lisait dans chaque trait de Tywin Lannister, mais ce n'était pas le plus difficile. Non, le pire était cette expression de colère trahie qu'arborait Cersei et qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'il avait annoncé sa décision, le mois dernier. Que son père ne voit pas d'un bon œil son éloignement et la liberté que cela induisait, il le comprenait, même s'il soupçonnait Tywin d'être secrètement heureux de le voir prendre enfin son avenir en mains après des années d'errance étudiante et de calvaire scolaire. Mais sa jumelle semblait y voir un abandon, la négation même de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Jaime n'avait pas essayé de dialoguer, il la connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'elle lui laisserait en placer une. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue faire du charme à ce sale bâtard d'Euron Greyjoy lors de la fête du printemps, il se demandait si les promesses chuchotées dans la nuit, les caresses interdites et les serments éternels avaient jamais eu la même valeur pour lui que pour elle.

_Nous aurons des enfants. Les plus magnifiques qui soient, blonds comme le soleil, et un jour, ils régneront sur notre empire._

Jaime refoula l'aigreur qui le prenait à la gorge. Ces mots, Cersei les avait si souvent glissés à son oreille qu'il sentait presque son souffle lui caresser l'épiderme. Il frissonnait à ce simple souvenir, comme si son corps avait tant appris sa sœur qu'il l'avait en lui, littéralement dans la peau. Peut-être, après tout. Il avait bien l'impression de ne respirer convenablement que lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, qu'elle le touchait, que sa peau brûlait du contact interdit et pourtant si bon ?

Vingt-deux ans. Vingt-deux années à ne vivre que l'un pour l'autre, l'un par l'autre. Dans les couloirs de Castral Roc, depuis la mort de leur mère trop aimante et trop perspicace, plus personne ne s'était aventuré à se poser des questions sur la force du lien qui unissait le frère et la sœur. Un voile pudique, inquiet et mortifié, avait été jeté par-dessus l'innommable. Tywin lui-même devait se douter de quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, mais jamais il n'en ferait mention. L'opprobre ne souillerait pas sa famille de son vivant, et s'il le pouvait, pas davantage de sa mort non plus. On ne devenait pas l'une des plus grandes puissances militaires et financières de Westeros pour ensuite laisser la honte d'une tare détruire le travail de plusieurs générations.

\- Eh bien, faites bon voyage, dit Tywin en posant sur ses deux fils un regard sévère à peine relevé d'un infime début de sourire – sa façon à lui de témoigner son affection. Soyez fiers de votre nom et honorez-le comme il le mérite. Nul ne dompte le lion, nul ne le juge. Si vous vous faites des ennemis, vainquez-les et dites-leur ceci…

\- « Entends mon cri » complétèrent d'une même voix Jaime et Tyrion.

La devise familiale, qui remontait à des siècles, était l'une des choses les plus précieuses aux yeux de Tywin. Qu'il la leur fasse prononcer une dernière fois sur le quai de la gare où le train ne tarderait pas à les emmener loin de chez eux était presque une forme d'approbation.

_Décidément, il se ramollit avec l'âge,_ songea Jaime.

Il se pencha pour déposer une dernière bise froide sur la joue de Cersei, en ignorant son regard accusateur qui s'emplissait peu à peu de haine, adressa un sourire à son père et, tandis que Tyrion les saluait tous les deux d'un dernier mot, hissa sa malle à l'intérieur du train. Un instant plus tard, son petit frère le rejoignait en sautillant, sans égard pour le sac aussi épais que lourd dont il avait gratifié Jaime. _L'avantage du nanisme,_ lui avait-il déclaré au moment de partir. Puisque Tywin avait refusé que des serviteurs ne les accompagnent pour porter leurs affaires, arguant qu'ils étaient grands et déterminés à mériter leur titre et leur famille, Jaime s'était naturellement trouvé en charge de porter tous les bagages, à l'exception de la valise à roulettes de Tyrion.

Ils trouvèrent de la place dans une cabine vide et s'étalèrent sur les banquettes. Le train se mettait doucement en branle, le sifflement caractéristique retentissait déjà dans la gare et sous leurs pieds, les rouages commençaient à s'actionner. Ça y est, songea Jaime. Je pars. On part. Pour de bon.

Le regard trahi de Cersei le frappa à nouveau, violement, et il avala sa salive en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la pulsion maladive qui lui tordait les entrailles. Avait-il arboré un visage semblable le jour où elle s'était embarquée pour le pensionnat d'élite de Hautjardin sans même le consulter, sans même lui en parler avant ? La brûlure qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque lui avait donné l'impression de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il avait cru devenir fou en la voyant partir, et l'attente jusqu'aux vacances avait été interminable, comme s'il menaçait de se consumer sans elle. Pire, elle ne le prenait pratiquement pas au téléphone, prétextant avoir toujours quelque chose à faire, une amie à voir, un cours auquel assister, un devoir à rendre. Au début Jaime avait haï leur père, persuadé qu'il n'y avait que lui pour fomenter un plan pareil, puis il avait découvert la vérité. Cersei avait voulu s'y rendre. Elle savait que l'internat, ouvert aux jeunes filles dès leurs quatorze ans, était une porte d'entrée dans l'élite des femmes de la haute société, et qu'avec un nom comme le sien, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour se faire une place importante. Elle rêvait de pouvoir, de politique, de puissance et de richesse, elle qui avait grandie dans l'une des familles les plus fortunées de Westeros. Alors à quinze ans, elle avait estimé qu'une année de retard était déjà trop, et elle était partie. Jaime avait cru mourir. Il ne savait pas vivre sans elle, sans sa douceur, sa façon de prendre les choses en mains, de le rassurer, d'offrir un cadre au monde et une chaleur à nulle autre pareille.

_Maintenant, c'est mon tour._

Jaime doutait fortement que Cersei vive son départ aussi mal qu'il avait vécu le sien à l'époque. Il n'avait alors que quinze ans, il commençait à peine à entrevoir la réalité de leurs étreintes interdites, la saveur qu'elles avaient, la communion des âmes à laquelle il voulait croire à tout prix. Maintenant, il avait vingt-deux ans. Il venait de passer trois années à la fac de Castral Roc, à ne sortir diplômé que de justesse grâce à la donation annuelle de son père et à l'emploi de plusieurs précepteurs particuliers. Il n'avait aucun bagage, sinon un misérable licence en économie. Lui, il avait toujours été un homme d'action. Il aurait pu suivre un cursus professionnalisant dans un domaine sportif, comme il le souhaitait, si son père n'avait pas exigé qu'il obtienne un poste plus valorisant que simple troufion de base. Et pour ça, il fallait des diplômes. Peu importait qu'il ait déjà trois coupes d'escrime, une douzaine de médailles de course, qu'il sache faire de l'équitation, du tir, de la boxe à un niveau national. Tout cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour donner des ordres, et c'était ça que Tywin voulait. La licence d'économie n'avait été qu'une première marche, mais si laborieuse que même le patriarche avait renoncé au master, et accepté que Jaime postule à différentes écoles de police et de corps d'armée. L'une d'elles, parmi les plus prestigieuses, était à Port-Réal, la capitale, et offrait non seulement un cursus physique en adéquation avec les ambitions de Jaime, mais aussi une obligation de niveau scolaire qui épousait les ambitions de Tywin. Et même si les choses seraient forcément difficiles, si loin de l'influence Lannister qui lui valait de survivre à chaque examen, Jaime avait besoin de cette indépendance. Il avait besoin, viscéralement, de se prouver qu'il était capable de faire quelque seul.

Cersei avait une vie toute tracée. Elle était entrée dans l'école de Science Politique la plus prestigieuse du royaume Lannister, connaissait suffisamment de choses en matières de bijoux et d'étoffes pour diriger une entreprise de stylisme et faire et défaire des modes avec aisance, et ferait certainement sa dernière année à Port-Réal, dans le temple de la politique – un nid de vipères, aux yeux de Jaime. Elle avait déjà approché le gratin des plus grandes écoles, avait commencé à flirter avec certains des héritiers les plus fortunés du continent et avait au moins deux soupirants. Elle voulait le pouvoir, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait.

\- Ne broie pas du noir, grand frère, dit Tyrion en le ramenant à la réalité. Regarde plutôt ça ! Nous sommes enfin partis !

Ils avaient déjà voyagé hors du domaine Lannister et de Castral Roc, bien sûr, mais jamais pour voler de leurs propres ailes à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez eux. Le voyage en train prendrait huit heures, et durant ces huit heures, Jaime savait que Tyrion n'aurait rien d'autre en tête que sa soudaine liberté chérie. Dernier membre de la fratrie, moins aimé de la famille, nain et suprêmement intelligent mais indirectement jugé responsable de la mort de leur mère, qui n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement, Tyrion n'avait jamais supporté la vie à Castral Roc. Sa réussite, avec un an et demi d'avance, de ses examens de fin de lycée avait commencé à intéresser Tywin quand il avait compris que Jaime n'arriverait jamais à atteindre le but qu'il lui avait fixé dans ses études. A l'issu de sa première année de fac, obtenue avec les meilleures mentions, Tyrion avait fini par accéder à son rêve : choisir lui-même le lieu de sa poursuite d'études. Il voulait goûter à tout, Histoire, Economie, Politique, Médecine. Son appétit intellectuel était sans limite. Mais impossible de laisser un adolescent de dix-huit ans livré à lui-même à la capitale. La réorientation de Jaime était tombée à pic.

\- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire là-bas ! s'exclama Tyrion, extatique, en regardant le paysage. On va enfin être libre de manger ce qu'on veut, de lire ce qu'on veut, de faire ce qu'on veut !

\- Quand on ne sera pas coincé par les cours et les devoirs, tempéra Jaime. Tu as déjà plus de cours en une semaine que je n'en aie eus en trois ans !

\- Aucune importance !

Il était inutile de rappeler à Tyrion qu'ils avaient des cartes bancaires bloquées, que toutes leurs dépenses seraient surveillées à distance par leur père, qu'un de ses hommes enseignait dans la même université que celle qu'ils fréquenteraient et feraient de fréquents rapports à la demeure familiale. Tyrion avait rêvé de ce jour toute sa vie, il était cruel de l'arracher à sa joie.

.

Le trajet fut interminable. Jaime en avait assez de lire, il n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier ça et sa dyslexie prononcée y était pour beaucoup, mais surtout, il n'en pouvait plus de ce train, il voulait sentir la capitale, la goûter, en _profiter_. Vivre, enfin.

Sans Cersei.

Il en avait besoin, il l'avait enfin compris à la fête du printemps. Il avait toujours su pour les ambitions de sa sœur, et pour les moyens dont elle était prête à faire preuve. Mais il y avait un monde entre le savoir et le voir. Apercevoir Cersei en train d'embrasser un autre homme lui avait toujours donné des envies de meurtres et l'impression que son sang prenait feu. La surprendre totalement par inadvertance au détour d'un couloir désert alors qu'elle se faisait prendre contre une colonnade par Euron Greyjoy était bien différent.

La mort devait ressembler à ça, à cette soudaine douleur qui déchire la poitrine, le sang qui boue, le cœur qui s'arrête, le monde qui s'écroule, le sol qui disparaît, la douleur, la peur, la certitude que plus rien d'autre n'existera. Elle lui avait toujours juré qu'il était le seul, et il l'avait toujours crue. Même quand il doutait, il s'était efforcé de ravaler ses craintes. C'était sa sœur, son âme-sœur, l'unique personne au monde à qui il avait livré ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sans jamais douter. Et elle l'avait piétiné. Ce soir-là, Jaime avait fait un malaise. Au moment de reprendre conscience, Euron était déjà parti, et il ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Il s'était contenté de se jeter des remparts de Castral Roc. Un plongeon de trente mètres dans la mer, qu'il avait une seconde cru capable de le tuer, avant de se souvenir, en heurter l'eau avec violence, qu'il avait déjà fait ce plongeon quinze ans plus tôt et qu'il n'en avait récolté qu'un savon mémorable et une belle frayeur de son petit frère qu'il avait dû rassurer pendant des heures. Il avait dormi dans la crique, incapable de se traîner jusqu'au château. On l'avait cru mort, puis soûl, et Tywin lui avait passé un nouveau savon dantesque, plus incendiaire encore que celui de son enfance, et Jaime s'en était royalement moqué, réduit à une simple coquille vide qui n'avait même plus l'envie ou la force de provoquer Euron en duel. L'idée de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux l'avait bien effleuré, mais sans qu'il la retienne. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, pas même à la vengeance. Il avait évité Cersei le temps qu'elle ne regagne sa fac et son internat, et s'était laissé mourir dans sa chambre.

Une conversation avec Tyrion, forcée par celui-ci, l'avait convaincu de poser sa candidature pour Port-Réal. Des litres d'alcool et des semaines de réflexions douloureuses lui avaient permis de se reprendre en mains. Au moins suffisamment pour donner le change.

Pour avoir envie de vivre.

_Port-Réal me fera du bien,_ songea-t-il en contemplant le paysage sauvage qui défilait par la vitre. _Forcément._ Il n'avait pas emporté son téléphone portable, un modèle coûteux et tout récent qui lui aurait permis de rester en contact avec Cersei facilement. Il se servirait du téléphone fixe qui allait avec le studio qu'il avait réservé. Et peut-être qu'il résisterait même à l'envie de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en gare de Port-Réal, la surpopulation lui sauta à la gorge sitôt descendu du train. Il y avait plus de monde sur le quai que dans un quartier entier de Castral Roc. Les deux frères se faufilèrent péniblement dans la masse de voyageurs jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche. Une fois dehors, ils émergèrent dans des ruelles étroites, aux bâtiments clairs surmontés de toits de tuiles rouges. Des bicyclettes et des pousse-pousse se précipitaient dans tous les sens, mais aucune voiture n'apparaissait à l'horizon. L'étroitesse des rues ne l'aurait sans doute pas permis. Chargé comme une mule, les bras tendus sous le poids des valises, Jaime suivit Tyrion à travers la foule, esquivant les gamins qui jouaient, les mères de famille qui les coursaient, les vendeurs à la criée, pour finalement atteindre un tramway bondé dans lequel ils peinèrent à entrer. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à se contorsionner entre les usagers fatigués, râleurs, en sueur, dans une ram sans ventilateur qui se traînait à l'allure d'un escargot dans les ruelles étroites et pentues, sous un soleil de plomb. Jaime ravala plusieurs répliques bien senties à l'égard de quelques dames énervées qui ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse avoir l'idée d'emprunter un tramway à l'heure d'affluence avec autant de bagages. Enfin, Tyrion lui cria de descendre et ils purent sauter sur le pavé et se dégager de la puanteur des usagers comprimés.

\- Chouette premier contact, ironisa Jaime en rassemblant ses valises alors que le tramway s'éloignait.

\- On n'a jamais dit que la capitale était connue pour son calme, rétorqua Tyrion. Viens, c'est par là.

Il les entraîna en direction de la plage, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas visible, masquée par un ancien mur d'enceinte qui protégeait toute la ville. Collée à la muraille, haute de trois à quatre étages et si tarabiscotée que Jaime se demanda immédiatement comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer, se dressait la Résidence Lyanna Stark pour les étudiants. L'architecte donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu les plans et improvisé dans des directions totalement opposées à plusieurs reprises. Des balcons décoraient certaines fenêtres, d'autres avaient un vis-à-vis immédiat, d'autres encore paraissaient renfoncés dans la façade et d'autres étrangement avancés. Il n'y avait aucune espèce de logique.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis Tyrion poussa la porte d'entrée. Un comptoir bas et une sonnette habillaient le hall minuscule, et les murs étaient tapissés par le règlement de l'établissement et les annonces en tous genres. Un jeune garçon pâle disparaissait presque derrière le comptoir, le nez perdu dans son journal. Il se redressa en les apercevant.

\- Les frères Lannister, c'est ça ? Je croyais que vous veniez à deux ?

\- Ahem, fit Tyrion.

Le jeune homme se pencha par-dessus son comptoir et vira instantanément au rouge.

\- Pardon, merde, excusez-moi… Je crains, désolé. Donc, je reprends : vous êtes bien les frères Lannister ?

\- Eux-mêmes, répondit Tyrion avec un sourire encourageant. On a réservé deux studios pour l'année.

\- Exact, j'ai votre commande. Les chambres 26 et 27, au deuxième étage. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

Leur hôte – qui se présenta comme un certain Pyp, lui-même étudiant à Port-Réal – leur fit effectivement rapidement faire le tour de la résidence, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Chaque étage comportait un nombre changeant de studios, occupés par des étudiants et certains des élèves mineurs les plus prometteurs de leur génération, mais qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place en internat et avaient dû s'installer ici. Il était donc interdit de consommer de l'alcool et d'autres produits analogues hors des chambres des pensionnaires majeurs. Chaque étage comportait une salle de détente, plus ou moins bien agencée, qui avait un billard, une télévision, des sièges pour un coin lecture et plusieurs petites bibliothèques pleines de livres et de jeux de société. Les studios étaient tous faits sur le même modèle, mais plus ou moins bas de plafond selon la pente du toit : une fenêtre ou un velux, un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise, un espace cuisine minuscule avec deux plaques ridicules et un frigo qui passait en-dessous du plan de travail, une salle de bain étroite pourvue d'une douche et de toilettes. Les étagères et bibliothèques étaient à l'achat du pensionnaire, mais on en trouvait bon marché dans l'arrière cour, quand les anciens occupants des lieux voulaient se débarrasser de leur mobilier sans tarder.

L'ensemble des deux studios atteignait à peine la taille de l'ancienne chambre de Jaime. Ridicule. Pourtant, le jeune homme se sentit étonnamment bien quand il se laissa tomber sur son nouveau lit. Rien ici ne lui rappellerait Castral Roc. C'était un excellent moyen de prendre un nouveau départ.

Décharger ses affaires lui prit peu de temps. Il n'avait apporté aucune décoration, juste ses gants de boxe et ses vêtements et affaires de cours. Il tassa le tout dans les espaces de rangement, étudia le règlement intérieur avec attention (« C'est super important ! » avait dit Pyp une demi-douzaine de fois avant de lui lâcher la clef du studio), et songea qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup l'occasion de le mettre à l'épreuve avec les horaires que l'école de police lui imposerait dès la semaine suivante.

Oui, tout irait bien, il travaillerait d'arrache-pied et n'aurait pas une minute à lui de toute la semaine, et le week-end, il sortirait avec Tyrion qui lui parlerait de la douzaine de cours en amphi dont il se serait abreuvé, et tout irait bien, tout…

Mais qui croyait-il tromper ? La faim était là. La mémoire du corps était plus puissante que tout le reste, mais alliée à la mémoire olfactive et aux relents de déclarations torrides que Cersei murmurait toujours dans la chaleur de leur lit, elle avait la puissance d'une bombe. Jaime serra les dents, ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas y songer, mais son corps et son cerveau le trahissaient. Il n'avait pas touché Cersei depuis Euron, il avait fait tout son possible pour se montrer fort, pour ne pas retomber dans son piège, et il avait eu l'impression de crever tout l'été à la voir s'attarder dans sa salle de bain, l'étreindre doucement devant sa porte, lui demander d'une voix blessée pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus, pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus le toucher, pourquoi…

_Respire, Jaime. Respire, putain. _

Partir n'avait servi à rien, il se sentait aussi malade qu'à Castral Roc. Il avait l'impression de crever à petits feux, de revoir Cersei en larmes qui lui crachait au visage parce qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un traître qui refusait de partager leurs misérables semaines de vacances avec elle et avait décidé de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour des années. Il avait bien essayé de lui dire, mais les mots n'étaient jamais parvenus à sortir dans le bon ordre, et il se retrouvait toujours à s'excuser plutôt qu'à l'accuser. Alors que c'était elle qui l'avait trahi. Elle qui avait baisé avec Euron Greyjoy dans le couloir, à deux mètres de _sa putain de chambre_, à l'endroit exact où ils l'avaient fait, des années plus tôt, quand Cersei était rentrée de l'internat après quatre mois d'absence et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre la chambre avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

C'était elle qui l'avait abandonné, et lui qui sentait son corps la réclamer et sa raison se perdre à force de l'entendre lui chuchoter des insanités à l'oreille, toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites, qu'il avait voulu lui faire, qu'il avait rêvé de lui faire… Ces choses dont il aurait pu rougir s'il avait eu honte, mais il n'avait jamais honte, il ne pouvait pas avoir honte d'elle et de lui, c'était tellement pur, tellement…

Un coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux. Il avait laissé celle-ci entrebâillée, de sorte à voir quand Tyrion aurait fini de s'approprier son nouvel espace, et même si elle était assez fermée pour le dissimuler à la vue, il s'étira avec raideur, un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Tyrion devait avoir fini, il devait vouloir l'emmener boire un verre, ou quelque chose, et il verrait au premier coup d'œil que rien n'allait, parce qu'il savait bien sûr, il avait toujours su et avait toujours fermé les yeux…

Mais ce n'était pas son frère sur le palier. Plutôt l'adolescente la plus bizarre que Jaime ait vu de sa vie. Elle avait le visage d'une gamine de douze ans environ, mais celui-ci aurait plus convenu à un garçon qu'à une fille, car il était assez ingrat et renfrogné, et elle mesurait assurément plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et avait la carrure d'un jeune rugbyman. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et elle portait une tenue de sport informe.

\- C'est vous le voisin ?

\- Jaime Lannister, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant machinalement la main.

Même dans son état, la politesse gravée dans ses veines l'empêchait de se laisser totalement aller. Il avait choisi de venir, il devait pouvoir échanger trois mots avec une voisine de couloir sans perdre connaissance et mourir de douleur.

En principe.

L'adolescente l'étudia brièvement avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Brienne Tarth. Je suis dans la chambre 28, à votre droite.

\- Tu fais partie de quelle école ?

\- Je suis inscrite au collège de Cupulcier, mais je fais la prépa militaire du Donjon Rouge.

Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, Jaime haussa un sourcil surpris. Une fille au Donjon, rien que ça ? Il avait postulé là-bas, il savait quels étaient les critères d'entrée, à quel point les maîtres qui le dirigeait n'avaient aucune patience et aucune tolérance. Lui-même y ferait bientôt sa rentrée, dans l'aile attribuée à l'école de police. Et s'il y avait bien des femmes dans la promotion, pour ce qu'en avait compris Jaime, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose dans l'aile militaire.

\- Ils prennent les filles, là-bas ?

\- J'ai quatorze ans, c'est l'âge minimal, grogna la jeune fille, sur la défensive. Et j'ai passé toutes les épreuves de sélection avec 83% de réussite. Mathématiques, littérature, histoire et géographie, course à pieds, endurance, boxe, natation, équitation, escrime, judo, premiers secours, les épreuves d'escalade et la planche. J'ai simplement pas pu être évaluée au tir parce que je n'en ai jamais fait et que les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de toucher à une arme à feu. Et j'ai eu du mal à l'escalade, mais 83%, c'est plus que la plupart des mecs de mon âge.

Elle avait débité tout ça d'une traite et pris un air revêche qui aurait presque prêté à sourire si Jaime n'avait pas senti chez elle assez de hargne pour lui sauter à la gorge et un besoin vital de faire ses preuves. Une seconde, il la détailla à nouveau. Elle était grande, bien sûr, mais son allure était aussi assez sportive, et deux gants de boxe pendaient sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux, d'un bleu étonnant, avaient pris une dureté peu commune pour son âge. Au milieu de ses taches de rousseur, plusieurs fines cicatrices témoignaient de vilains coups qui avaient laissé des traces.

\- C'était pas dit pour te vexer, dit-il avec un ton d'excuse. Je suis étonné, c'est tout, je les croyais plus vieux jeu que ça. Je fais mes débuts à l'école de police la semaine prochaine.

La gamine – Brienne – hocha la tête, mais sans un mot. Génial, une grande bavarde dans l'âme. Jaime se força à ravaler le commentaire qui lui brûlait la langue. C'était une gamine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décharger sa frustration et sa douleur sur elle. D'ailleurs, il sentait la douleur et le manque de Cersei refluer à mesure qu'il participait à cette conversation stupide. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette môme, mais si elle pouvait lui donner de l'air, la force de retrouver ses résolutions et sa détermination, alors…

\- T'as un sac de frappe ? s'entendit-il demander.

\- J'ai pas pu l'accrocher dans ma chambre, je l'ai mis dans la cour, attaché à la poutre de la terrasse – je vous montre, si vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle devant son air perplexe. Comme ça, je pourrais vous montrer que je mens pas.

\- Je te crois.

\- On dirait pas. Vous venez ?

Son regard s'était arrimé aux gants de boxe laissés à l'abandon sur un coin du lit, et Jaime réalisa soudain que c'était peut-être en les apercevant par la porte entrebâillée que la gamine avait eu l'idée soudaine de l'aborder. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'adolescents entre les murs de la pension, quatre ou cinq de ce qu'il s'en souvenait du discours de Pyp, et la plupart étaient en dernière année de lycée. Et si cette môme était vraiment entrée en prépa militaire au Donjon Rouge, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Même en vivant à Castral Roc, Jaime avait une idée précise du degré de machisme et de traditionalisme de l'établissement.

Peut-être qu'elle avait supposé qu'elle avait moyen de boxer un peu contre un autre adversaire que les gamins qui voudraient rapidement tous sa peau au Donjon Rouge, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Jaime marqua une seconde d'hésitation, le temps de réaliser que le manque avait presque disparu, relégué au fond de son esprit, puis saisit ses gants de boxe et la rejoignit en deux enjambées. Il fit un rapide crochet par la chambre de Tyrion, lui glissa qu'il allait traîner dans l'arrière-cour pour voir s'il existait oui ou non un sac de frappe, et se retrouva à suivre l'étrange gamine dans les escaliers étroits et irréguliers.

_Brienne,_ se força-t-il à se corriger quand il foula le sol de la cour et avisa le sac de frappe effectivement accroché à une poutre maîtresse d'un enchevêtrement étrange qui surplombait la terrasse déserte. _Elle s'appelle Brienne._

Et quatorze ans ou pas, elle savait bouger avec des gants. Elle savait tenir un sac de frappe et lui donner des indications inutiles parce qu'il était Jaime Lannister et que, bons dieux, il savait s'y prendre, mais à force de l'agacer, il ne put retenir une provocation. Puisqu'elle savait s'y bien donner des ordres et se la jouer professeur, avec ce naturel qui laissait entendre à Jaime qu'elle ne se prenait pas de haut, elle se disait simplement qu'il avait l'air d'un fils de riche un peu déboussolé qui essayait de passer ses nerfs.

\- Un petit match ? suggéra la gamine – Brienne – après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tu te crois de taille ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Un peu de bravade innocente, cocktail étrange sur une gamine à l'allure de rugbyman, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, en posture de garde.

Sans le savoir, elle venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie. Au moins, de lui faire gagner une journée. La peau de Cersei, ses lèvres, ses seins, ses paroles, tout ça se dissipait peu à peu dans la sueur et l'effort. Il survivrait.

Coup après coup, jour après jour, il survivrait.

…

**..**

**.**

Alors ? Un p'tit avis ?


	2. Une histoire de propriété personnelle

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ceci est ma deuxième participation à la 115ème nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Réfrigérateur ». Il s'agit d'une pseudo suite au chapitre précédent, un Modern UA dans lequel Jaime et Tyrion sont deux jeunes gens partis étudier à Port-Réal, et se retrouvent en pension au même étage qu'une jeune élève de la prépa militaire, Brienne.

Pour ces chapitres, je ne mets pas Jaime et Brienne en couple, car il a 22 ans et elle 14.

Et sinon, ce chapitre a bien été écrit en une heure.

Bonne lecture !

.

**De l'histoire de la propriété personnelle**

**.**

\- Lannister !

Tyrion leva instantanément les yeux de son livre. Il s'était plongé dans une lecture complexe et passionnante à propos de la dynastie Targaryen et des grandes batailles du début de leur règne, quand ils avaient conquis Westeros, et en avait oublié la notion du temps. Il était un peu plus de six heures du soir, soit bien avant le retour de Jaime, qui ne rentrait pas avant l'heure du dîner, tant l'école de police de Port-Réal semblait avoir confondu la notion d'enseignement avec celle du bagne. Tyrion avait pris l'habitude de rentrer de la fac et de travailler plusieurs heures avant de profiter de la présence de son frère pour le dîner. Il avait aussi pris l'habitude, ceci dit, de traîner dans la salle de repos du deuxième étage, à quelques mètres de sa chambre.

En quelques semaines, il s'était aussi habitué à la capitale, à son effervescence, au mélange étrange de ce foisonnement aristocratique et intellectuel avec les couches plus populaires de la société. Il y avait toujours un petit concert en ville, un atelier de théâtre sur la place devant la fac, des ateliers d'éloquence dans les amphithéâtres, des enfilades de bibliothèques où profiter du savoir accumulé par des générations de savants.

Mais Tyrion ne s'était pas encore habitué à la voisine directe de Jaime, l'unique adolescente du deuxième étage de la pension, à savoir Brienne Tarth. Quatorze ans, un air revêche qui masquait une sensibilité exacerbée et une habitude d'être ridiculisée un peu par tout le monde, mais surtout, une bien trop grande facilité à s'emporter. Tyrion ne comptait plus le nombre hallucinant de disputes que Jaime et elle parvenaient à avoir dans la seule journée du dimanche, quand ils se rendaient dans la cour pour un match de boxe amical. Comment ces deux-là avaient pu réussir à s'entendre, c'était plus ou moins un mystère, même si leur attrait commun pour le sport et la boxe en particulier devait y jouer quelque chose. Tyrion n'allait pas se plaindre : il avait eu peur que son frère ne vive trop mal la séparation d'avec leurs racines et surtout d'avec leur sœur. Mais Jaime avait réussi à surmonter leur arrivée, son inscription et son entrée à l'école de police, et depuis, il survivait à chaque semaine à force de se perdre dans l'étude et le sport à un rythme intense. Et en passant des heures à faire de la boxe avec Brienne durant les week-ends.

\- Lannister !

Tyrion se leva de son lit, prêt à aller ouvrir, mais la porte le précéda si fort qu'elle cogna contre le mur. D'accord, donc elle savait bien que Jaime ne rentrait pas avant deux heures, elle venait bien pour lui…

Il était foutu.

\- C'est toi ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es entrée dans ma chambre !

\- J'avais besoin de mon ouvrage sur l'histoire martiale de Westeros, expliqua Tyrion d'un ton raisonnable en se décalant prudemment vers la fenêtre.

Est-ce que cette gamine avait la force nécessaire pour le défenestrer ? Certainement. Jaime ne retrouverait que sa carcasse massacrée deux étages plus bas quand il rentrerait.

\- J'avais laissé la clef à ton frère !

\- Il est parti trop vite ce matin, il n'arrivait pas à le trouver au milieu de tes affaires, alors il m'a laissé la clef et je suis allé reprendre mon livre.

\- Et t'as ouvert mon frigo !

Tyrion adressa une prière muette aux Sept, car s'il survivait à cet entretien, cela tiendrait du miracle.

La première chose qu'il avait remarquée après la passion de Brienne pour tout ce qui tenait des arts martiaux, c'était sa rigueur alimentaire. Puisqu'elle était mineure, ses dépenses étaient scrupuleusement surveillées et elle n'avait droit qu'à cinquante billets par semaine. Loin de se goinfrer de cochonneries, elle raffolait de légumes et de fruits, ne consommait de la viande qu'une fois par semaine, seulement deux fois du poisson, et passait s'acheter un goûter à la boulangerie tous les trois jours sans jamais toucher à un soda ou à des bonbons. Son petit-déjeuner se composait de fruits et de tartines de confiture. A elle seule, elle mangeait de manière plus saine et responsable que tous les étudiants de l'étage.

Sauf qu'elle tenait à son frigo comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, sachant qu'elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à le remplir. Elle ne s'achetait jamais rien d'autre que le nécessaire, qu'il s'agisse de nourriture ou de loisir, et se bornait à poncer sa carte de bibliothèque du collège jusqu'à l'épuisement – quand elle n'allait pas boxer dans la cour jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Du coup, quand Tyrion s'était retrouvé à moitié en train de s'étouffer d'avoir avaler son bonbon de travers pendant qu'il cherchait son livre, il s'était naturellement rué vers le frigo de l'adolescente pour en sortir la bouteille en verre pleine d'eau fraîche qu'il savait y trouver. La découverte des fondants au chocolat au chocolat avait été une vraie surprise. Et une vraie torture. Tyrion ne succombait à rien de plus facilement qu'à la gourmandise, et il n'en pouvait plus des dix dossiers qu'il devait pondre pour la semaine prochaine, ni du partiel qu'il révisait depuis des jours en espérant que cela suffise à lui décrocher un 18 parce qu'il en avait besoin mais ne s'y était pas pris suffisamment tôt en raison de la douzaine d'autres cours pour lesquels il devait étudier… Il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais il avait besoin de cette surcharge intellectuelle, elle était la seule à lui prouver aussi viscéralement qu'il était vivant et libre, loin de la désapprobation paternelle et du spectre de sa mère qui hantait littéralement les couloirs de Castral Roc. Où qu'il aille, Tyrion avait le sentiment de se faire épier, que les serviteurs murmuraient sur son passage, que les membres de la famille en visite lui lançaient des regards de côté comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et contagieuse… Commente expliquer sinon que sa mère soit morte en couche ? On ne trépassait plus de telles circonstances depuis des années. C'était une morte reléguée au passé, une peur oubliée de tout le monde sauf des grands-mères, et pourtant…

Tyrion se sentait mieux ici, loin du passé familial, des couloirs qu'avait arpenté sa mère, des tableaux qu'elle avait peint, des vêtements qu'elle avait fabriqués elle-même pour ses enfants qu'elle couvrait d'amour, parfois même avant qu'ils ne naissent.

Sauf que se noyer dans les découvertes intellectuelles de toutes sortes nécessitaient toujours plus d'énergie, et Tyrion n'était qu'un homme – un garçon, même. Il avait dix-huit ans, et s'il ne pouvait pas prétendre être en pleine croissance, il pouvait en tout cas affirmer qu'il avait un appétit d'ogre. Son frigo était plein de sodas énergisés et de cochonneries dont il se gavait pendant ses révisions. Alors les fondants au chocolat de Brienne… Il ne la croyait tellement pas capable de s'en nourrir pour de vrai, ils lui semblaient tellement détonner au milieu de tous ces fruits qu'elle dévorait trois fois par jour… Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il en avait raflé deux et s'était éclipsé. Une minute plus tard, ils sortaient de son micro-ondes et Tyrion s'en empiffraient goulûment. C'est qu'ils étaient bons, en plus !

_Sauf que deux sur cinq, cela se remarque, monsieur le génie._

Le gant de boxe vola juste au-dessus son sa tête. Il fit un bond pour esquiver le deuxième, mais ne put rien faire quand la main de Brienne se referma sur son col et qu'elle le leva à bout de bras. Ce qui, pour une ado de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix, signifiait bien au-delà de la taille de ses jambes à lui.

\- T'en as parlé à quelqu'un ? cracha Brienne, le visage si proche du sien qu'il pouvait compter chaque tâche de rousseur.

\- Je… quoi ?

\- Est-ce que t'en a parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je parlerai à quelqu'un de tes fondants au chocolat ? Tu comptais empoisonner quelqu'un et y a du cyanure dedans ?

Ce n'était qu'à moitié une plaisanterie. A en croire Jaime, à qui la gamine se confiait assez facilement malgré leur différence d'âge, ses camarades lui faisaient vivre un enfer au collège et à la prépa militaire, et elle devait avoir une liste d'ennemis jurés plus longue que son bras.

Brienne fronça les sourcils et l'écarta. C'était effrayant avec quelle facilité elle le manipulait – exactement comme s'il ne pesait qu'une plume. Jaime devait certainement avoir raison quand il disait qu'elle avait plus de force qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez une fille.

\- Alors t'as pas vu ?

\- Pas vu quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre brutalement, et Tyrion passa immédiatement de la peur à la jubilation. Il n'aimait pas se gargariser aux dépens de quelqu'un, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Cersei, mais il s'était cru perdu une seconde plus tôt, et cette gamine était finalement en train de se trahir elle-même pour quelque chose de visiblement bien plus important que cinq pauvres fondants au chocolat au chocolat. Lentement, elle le reposait par terre et ramassa ses gants de boxe. Comme chaque jour que faisaient les dieux, Brienne était habillée d'une tenue de jogging et son sac de cours pendait à ses épaules. Ses cheveux, d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Tu n'en parleras pas à Pyp ou à sa mère ? Ou à qui que ce soit ?

Pressentant qu'il avait de quoi faire passer en douceur le vol des viennoiseries, Tyrion lui répondit d'un grand signe de tête agrémenté d'un sourire rassurant. Nerveuse, Brienne fit marche arrière et alla ouvrir la porte de son propre studio, en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun autre pensionnaire ne les épiait dans le couloir. A cette heure, ils étaient seuls, évidemment. Il n'y avait pas tant d'étudiants que cela à cet étage, et la plupart avait des horaires impossibles – c'était bien le seul jour de la semaine où Tyrion ne finissait pas à plus de vingt-et-une heures.

Il suivit Brienne dans son studio et la laissa refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis marcher jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte en douceur et s'agenouilla, la main tendue derrière la porte. Tyrion fronça les sourcils et se pencha davantage, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher : déjà Brienne ramenait sa main contre sa poitrine, et entre ses doigts se trouvaient le chaton le plus adorable que le nain ait vu de sa vie. Blanc aux yeux bleus, il avait la queue grise, les deux pattes avant et la tête parsemées de taches de couleurs. Il ouvrit la gueule et émit le miaulement le plus minuscule et mignon qui soit.

\- Je l'ai trouvé près du collège la semaine dernière, expliqua Brienne. Une dame le donnait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, elle en avait déjà des tas d'autres et il risquait de se faire briser le cou par son mari si personne ne le prenait.

\- Et c'est contraire au règlement de la pension, compléta Tyrion en se remémorant les documents qu'on leur avait fait signer à leur arrivée.

\- Sa boîte de nourriture est dans le frigo.

Tyrion ne l'avait même pas remarqué, obnubilé par les fondants au chocolat.

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ? s'enquit le nain en caressant doucement la petite tête duveteuse du chaton.

\- Aucune idée… Je ne peux pas le remettre à la rue, et je ne connais personne pour le récupérer. J'ai acheté une caisse et un peu de litière, mais…

La grande adolescente brutale et capable d'aligner trois élèves de la prépa militaire à elle seule paraissait inquiète comme une fillette timide, et se mordait la lèvre machinalement.

\- Tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, pas vrai ?

\- Pour que cette adorable boule de poils quitte la pension ? Tu es folle ?

\- Elle ne miaule pas, et je passe l'aspirateur deux fois par semaine pour retirer les poils. La seule chose à faire, c'est de rester discret.

Tyrion n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement discuter avec Brienne. Il avait bien essayé une fois ou deux, profitant de la complicité sportive qu'elle tissait avec Jaime, mais elle n'avait ni la mentalité d'une adolescente ordinaire, ni celle d'une adulte. Les plaisanteries graveleuses de Tyrion la mettaient furieusement mal à l'aise, elle rougissait et détournait les yeux, et elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour ses études politiques. Bien que bonne élève, elle avait cinq années scolaires de moins que lui et peu de choses à lui raconter quant à ses études. Et pour le reste, elle demeurait solitaire, n'aimait pas les jeux de cartes, refusait de goûter à la moindre goutte d'alcool et préférait garder le silence quand elle se trouvait avec d'autres personnes. En un mot comme en cent, Tyrion ne parvenait pas à la cerner. Il avait compris la plupart des façons de la rendre folle, mais n'avait pas encore eu de conversation polie aussi longue que celle-ci.

_Eh bien ça aura pris un peu de temps, mais on va finir par s'entendre,_ songea Tyrion.

\- Je t'aiderai à lui acheter de quoi s'occuper d'elle correctement, si tu veux, proposa-t-il. Un panier, des jeux… C'est une femelle, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, mais merci, répondit Brienne avec un air hésitant, comme si elle ignorait si elle devait se sentir vexée ou reconnaissante. Je lui ai bricolé un jouet avec une corde et un bouchon, et ça lui a fait la soirée hier. Et oui, c'est une femelle. Je lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom.

L'animal s'agitait à peine, tout juste assez pour profiter des caresses. Tyrion avait fondu à l'instant même où il l'avait vue, sans même penser à dénoncer l'adolescente. Cette boule de poils allait briser des cœurs, ça, c'était certain. Il avait hâte de la montrer à Jaime, il fondrait encore plus vite que lui et ce serait deux fois plus drôle, car franchement, voir un type de sa stature jouer avec un chaton de sept cents grammes maximum était d'un ridicule consommé, surtout quand le type en question aimait jouer les durs.

On va y arriver, songea Tyrion en gratouillant le chaton entre les oreilles. Il souriait d'un air niais, c'était certain, mais il se sentait vraiment content.

\- Et au fait, dit Brienne, mes fondants au chocolat, je peux savoir ce que tu leur as fait ?

Le sourire de Tyrion disparut instantanément. Jaime allait peut-être s'en sortir, mais lui était foutu.

…

..

.


	3. Du nombre de mots le dimanche matin

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la **116****ème**** nuit du FoF**. Il participe au thème 1 « Reine », même si franchement, le lien à la royauté est très mince. Ecrit en 1h10.

Il s'agit de la suite des OS précédents. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Du nombre de mots le dimanche matin**

\- Duchesse, dit Tyrion d'une voix pâteuse, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Jaime Lannister avait grandi avec son petit frère. L'un dans l'autre, c'était un argument qui lui semblait tout à fait valable pour attester de sa capacité à entendre tout et n'importe quoi dans une journée. Si nul ne contestait l'intelligence du cadet de la famille, nul n'arrivait non plus à la suivre. Et d'entendre soudain déclarer, un dimanche matin à huit heures treize, alors qu'il se réveillait tant bien que mal avec un café, son frère prononcer l'unique mot de "duchesse", il était plus certain que jamais de ne pas le comprendre.

\- Duchesse, répéta Tyrion avec plus de conviction.

Jaime leva les yeux de son café pour adresser à son frère un regard d'analyste. Le Tyrion du dimanche matin était une créature à la routine bien rôdée et, surtout, capitale. On ne pouvait pas espérer que le nain déclame une phrase complète, fût-elle de trois mots, avant d'avoir englouti un bol de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange, et au moins deux tartines. On ne pouvait pas davantage exiger de lui qu'il ait enfilé son pull à l'endroit, ni qu'il puisse viser convenablement son verre ou sa tasse quand il se servait. Bref, on ne pouvait pas décemment compter sur ses pleines facultés avant la fin du petit-déjeuner.

Et tandis qu'ils étaient attablés dans la salle à manger commune du deuxième étage, vide à une heure aussi matinale, Jaime se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait encore bien pu manquer dans le raisonnement de son frère.

Il faisait un temps à peu près clair, mais frais. Impossible de douter de l'approche imminente de l'hiver. Et le fait que le soleil tardât à pointer ses rayons n'était pas pour motiver les deux frères à se lever aux aurores. Jaime aurait certainement profité d'une grasse matinée s'il n'avait pas été contraint pas son métabolisme à sauter du lit dès sept heures. Depuis son entrée à l'école de police, il ne parvenait plus à dormir au-delà, calé qu'il était sur des horaires drastiques. Et il se retrouvait à mastiquer ses céréales sous un néon blafard, avec pour vision principale un petit frère hagard et pour paysage une cuisine-salle à manger vide, par la fenêtre de laquelle se distinguait un temps gris.

Sans doute sortirait-il néanmoins. Il avait envie - et besoin - de pratiquer un peu de boxe tous les dimanches, mais aussi de parcourir la plage à pieds ou en vélo. Il avait autrefois aimé la solitude, à Castral Roc, quand tout lui paraissait étouffant à des kilomètres à la ronde, comme si la présence paternelle et le parfum de Cersei ne pouvaient que le poursuivre et le saisir à la gorge. Mais ici, il aimait profiter de la liberté du week-end pour se promener avec son frère.

Et avec leur nouvelle amie, bien sûr. Même s'il pouvait être un rien humiliant de lutter aussi fort pour ne pas se faire battre à la course ou à la boxe par une gamine de quatorze ans.

\- Ou princesse, dit Tyrion en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- Mange avant de te froisser un muscle buccal, rétorqua gentiment Jaime. Deux mots avant la première tartine, c'est de la folie.

Son frère ne lui renvoya même pas un regard noir, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ce qui était très certainement le cas. Jaime esquissa un sourire, qui s'étira davantage quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Un regard en direction de la porte lui révéla l'identité de la nouvelle venue, et il attrapa la bouteille de lait.

Si Tyrion Lannister était un spectacle au petit-déjeuner de ses rares jours de congés, Jaime avait rapidement découvert que Brienne Tarth ne valait guère mieux. Non pas qu'elle ne fût pas du matin, ni qu'elle prît le risque de se glisser hors de sa chambre sans être alerte. Mais il y avait une saveur particulière à voir débarquer dans les pièces communes une adolescente à la carrure de rugbyman vêtue d'un pyjama molletonné bleu pâle à motifs étoilés. La première fois, il avait eu de la peine à ravaler son sourire et Brienne lui avait adressé un regard furieux - rendu presque amusant tant ses cheveux, changés en véritable nid de corneille, rendaient à son visage un air de fillette boudeuse qu'elle n'avait pas dû arborer depuis des années.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Jaime oubliait l'apparence de la gamine et la trouvait tout simplement mignonne. Pareille à n'importe quelle ado qui sortirait péniblement de l'enfance et ne parvenait pas à y renoncer totalement.

\- Il reste du chocolat, mais de justesse, indiqua-t-il en poussant la précieuse poudre sur sa droite.

Sans répondre, Brienne se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine et s'empara d'un bol laissé à l'abandon sur le plan de travail. En quelques instants, toujours sans un mot, elle prépara son bol et le glissa au micro-ondes. Puis elle s'empara du beurre et entreprit de se faire une tartine.

_Donc aujourd'hui, ce sera un matin à six mots, _diagnostiqua Jaime, et sa bonne humeur se détériora quelque peu.

Brienne n'employait jamais le micro-ondes quand elle était en forme. Elle utilisait une casserole pour faire chauffer son lait, et ne mangeait jamais autre chose que de la confiture. De prune, de pomme, d'abricot, elle en avait des dizaines. Mais le beurre, c'était pour les cas d'urgence. Ceux qui nécessitaient de saupoudrer la tartine de chocolat.

Ceux qui réduisaient les interventions de Brienne à six mots, maximum.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : ton père a appelé ?

\- Il me croit encore une gamine, répondit l'adolescente d'un ton morne.

En trois mois de cohabitation plus ou moins houleuse, et sans que Jaime ne comprenne très bien comment, ils étaient devenus amis. Plus ou moins. Il était certain de ne pas lui confier grand-chose, mais il devait admettre qu'il se reposait énormément sur elle. Sa présence avait la faculté de rendre le vide qui lui creusait l'estomac supportable. Cette gamine, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, parvenait à lui faire surmonter l'absence de Cersei. Et il était à peu près certain qu'en échange, elle y trouvait son compte. Régulièrement, elle débarquait à sa table ou dans sa chambre, sans autre raison que pour essuyer un refus, car non, il n'avait pas le temps de faire des matchs de boxe tous les soirs, il avait du travail. Mais elle restait. Et quand il voyait qu'elle en avait réellement un besoin viscéral, il abandonnait ses devoirs et saisissait ses gants de boxe. Parce qu'elle ne rechignait jamais à le faire pour lui.

C'était pendant qu'elle cherchait à le frapper avec une énergie et une force proches du désespoir qu'elle lui avait confié, quelques semaines plus tôt, les inquiétudes de son père, un vieil homme vétéran de l'armée qui ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil que sa fille unique suive ses traces.

\- Flocon, dit Tyrion.

\- Les parents sont souvent comme ça, dit Jaime en ignorant son frère.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le micro-ondes émit une série de petits bips, et elle récupéra sa tasse brûlante. Jaime la regarda noyer son beurre sous la poudre chocolatée, et songea qu'une fois encore, Selwyn ne devait pas y avoir été avec le dos de la cuillère. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le vieil homme se faisait vraiment du soucis pour sa fille, mais il avait une façon épuisante de manifester son inquiétude. Chaque fois qu'il téléphonait (c'est-à-dire certainement trop souvent au goût de la jeune fille), Brienne en ressortait démoralisée et vidée de toute énergie. La première fois, Jaime s'était même demandé s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave.

\- Chocolat blanc, dit Tyrion, et Brienne fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne cherche pas, intervint Jaime. Il n'a pas fini sa première tartine.

\- Neige.

\- Je vois, dit prudemment l'adolescente, et un fantôme de sourire lui étira les lèvres.

Au moins, l'état de Tyrion avait des avantages. Même s'il aurait certainement avalé une cohorte de scorpions avant de l'admettre, la gamine était plutôt mignonne quand elle souriait, et un vrai crève-cœur quand elle broyait du noir. Comme si ses yeux reflétaient chaque fois une émotion tellement brute qu'elle paraissait être la pureté incarnée. Quand elle avait le moral au plus bas, Jaime se sentait sombrer rien que de croiser son regard.

Souvent, cela lui donnait envie d'ailleurs d'aller s'expliquer avec les petits cons qui partageaient ses classes, mais il se retenait. Il doutait que Brienne accepte.

\- Il a essayé de dire deux mots d'affilés il y a cinq minutes.

\- Par les Sept Enfers, marmonna Brienne, et cette fois-ci, son ton était ironique et ses yeux assez moqueurs pour le rassurer. Calme-toi, Tyrion.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

\- Solipsisme.

L'adolescente lui adressa un regard perdu, mais Tyrion était aussi réactif qu'un somnambule, et elle se tourna vers l'aîné des Lannister.

\- Et ça veut dire ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Jaime. Et je te certifie qu'il ne pourra pas te répondre lui-même tant qu'il n'aura pas fini son petit-déj. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver s'il continue à fixer bêtement le vide en lâchant des mots sans queue ni tête toutes les trente secondes.

Les deux pensionnaires échangèrent un léger sourire, et Jaime se sentit plus léger. Ce n'était pas si dur, finalement : il avait fini par s'y faire, à cette routine un peu bizarre, à ces visages qu'il croisait trop souvent et à cette façon dont, sans qu'il comprenne comment, cette gamine avait intégré leurs habitudes et donné un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Plus il y songeait, moins il envisageait la pension sans elle. Bien sûr, il y avait des problèmes et des restrictions dans l'amitié proposée par une adolescente de quatorze ans, mais l'un dans l'autre, Jaime savait qu'il y avait gagné au change.

Ses réflexions furent soudain interrompues par Tyrion. Celui-ci se détendit comme un ressort et sauta au bas de sa chaise pour se précipiter à la porte. Le temps d'échanger un regard ahuri, et Jaime et Brienne lui emboîtaient le pas. L'air déterminé, le nain se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente, et stoppa net devant avant de frapper d'un coup sec. L'air perplexe, Brienne tira de son col le cordon auquel elle nouait sa clef et déverrouilla la serrure. Elle qui n'avait toléré que d'extrême justesse que les frères Lannister pénètrent dans son antre durant les premières semaines, elle avait fini par accepter, très largement à contrecœur, que tant qu'ils le faisaient en sa présence il n'y avait rien de particulièrement répréhensible. Et l'affaire des fondants au chocolat avait suffisamment impressionné Tyrion pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux depuis. Jaime en était d'ailleurs soulagé. Il n'avait pas réussi à se décider entre faire preuve d'autorité et hurler de rire quand il avait appris toute l'histoire.

Tyrion traversa la chambre avec la détermination d'un homme qui part au combat, et poussa la porte de la salle de bain, restée entrouverte. Jaime referma soigneusement derrière eux. Il était encore tôt, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de voir Pyp ou un autre pensionnaire émerger du sommeil et passer devant la chambre au mauvais moment. Depuis l'affaire des fondants, Brienne et les frères Lannister faisaient leur possible pour dissimuler à l'ensemble de la pension l'existence de celle qu'ils avaient affectueusement surnommée "bébé-chat", une boule de poils blanche et tachetée qui émettait des miaulements à peine digne d'un couinement de souris, adorait se lover contre sa maîtresse ou dans les pulls et les couvertures, et pouvait jouer des heures avec une ficelle.

Jaime ne pouvait pas mentir : il était dingue de cette bestiole. Il avait bataillé une semaine avant de convaincre Brienne que Tyrion et lui pouvaient participer aux frais, notamment en ce qui concernait la nourriture.

Comme appelée, bébé-chat quitta la sécurité de la salle de bain, où elle s'était réfugiée, et se pressa d'autorité contre les jambes de Tyrion.

\- Reine, annonça-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Ou qui l'aurait été si sa voix n'avait pas été si imprégnée de sommeil.

\- Reine ? répéta Brienne.

\- Reine.

Il y avait une telle conviction dans son ton, et un regard pourtant si endormi sur son visage que Jaime se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu veux appeler bébé-chat Reine ? dit Brienne en le regardant comme s'il était fou. Tu vas pas bien ? Elle va prendre la grosse tête !

_Et toi, tu reparles,_ songea Jaime en sentant un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. _Et tu présumes de la prétention d'un chat dont le cerveau fait la moitié de ta paume. _

Comme quoi il n'y avait rien de plus efficace qu'un Tyrion Lannister pour dérider une Brienne morose d'une conversation avec son père.

\- C'est notre reine, expliqua Tyrion avec un effort évident.

Trois mots avant la fin du petit-déj, c'était beaucoup trop. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Jaime s'attendait à voir son crâne fumer d'une seconde à l'autre. En même temps, il comprenait plus ou moins le sentiment que tentait de transmettre son frère. Bébé-chat était devenu leur mascotte en un temps record. Là où avant son arrivée, le trio ne se retrouvait réellement que le week-end pour profiter du sac de frappe dans la cour et d'un peu de bon temps, les deux frères s'étaient considérablement rapprochés de l'adolescente depuis la découverte du bébé-chat. Dès qu'ils ne rentraient pas trop tard, ils allaient frapper à la porte de l'adolescente et finissaient par jouer avec bébé-chat pendant vingt minutes. Au moins. Contre la promesse d'un coup de mains en mathématiques, Tyrion avait un droit de visite presque chaque soir. Contre quelques conseils sportifs et la révision de ses contrôles, Jaime en était également.

Et l'un dans l'autre, Brienne finissait par leur faire répéter leurs fiches de révisions pendant que bébé-chat ronronnait contre eux en profitant des gratouilles.

Alors oui, techniquement, ils étaient plus ou moins tous les trois à son service. Avant que la boule de poils ne manque de quoi que ce soit, il neigerait à Essos.

\- C'est un chat, contra Brienne. Adorable, peut-être, mais c'est un chat.

\- Déesse-chat. Religion.

\- Il n'y a aucune déesse-chat à Westeros.

\- Nourrie. Câlins. Adore.

\- Certes, convint Jaime en luttant pour conserver son sérieux. Mais peut-être que l'appeler Reine est un peu excessif.

\- C'est notre reine, répéta Tyrion avec plus de force.

Et pour étayer ses propos, il attrapa bébé-chat et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Tout à fait sereine, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à être portée une main sous le ventre et les quatre pattes pendantes, bébé-chat promena un regard apaisé sur les deux autres humains et émit un léger miaulement. Brienne étendit le bras pour lui gratter l'oreille et un ronronnement digne d'un moteur de hors-bord résonna dans la chambre. Un minuscule hors-bord, il est vrai, mais un moteur tout de même.

\- On ne l'appellera pas Reine, trancha Brienne.

\- Si, contra Tyrion en ramenant le bébé-chat contre son visage pour mieux l'étreindre.

Il semblait avoir définitivement perdu la capacité de parler, et la syllabe lui avait échappé comme un caillou qui aurait jailli de sa bouche, sans finesse, sans précision. Un enfant de deux ans aurait parlé tout aussi bien.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- N...

Jaime décrocha. Il était huit heures vingt-deux, il n'avait pas fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner, rêvait d'un café, et il n'avait pas encore le courage de se faire l'arbitre de ce débat sans fin. Il se sentait juste assez réveillé pour profiter de la puérilité et du manque flagrant d'arguments des deux partis, et pour caresser timidement la chaleur qui lui réchauffait peu à peu la poitrine. Il sentait plus de familiarité et de fraternité lors de ces petits-déjeuners où il comptait les mots de chacun qu'il n'en avait perçu autrefois à Castral Roc. Brienne n'était pas Cersei. Quand bien même auraient-elles eu le même âge, il savait qu'elles auraient toujours été aussi différentes.

Peut-être Tyrion n'avait-il pas réussi à se faire aimer de sa grande soeur, mais à mesure qu'il les regardait continuer sur leur lancée, Jaime se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par gagner une petite soeur. De deux fois sa taille, certes, mais une petite soeur tout de même.

Et, parti comme c'était, un bébé-chat Reine.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Kael Kaerlan


	4. Entends mon rugissement

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la **116****ème**** nuit du FoF**. Il participe aux thèmes 2 et 3 « Epine » et « Attacher ».

Il s'agit de la suite des OS précédents. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Entends mon rugissement**

Quand Jaime avait reçu le message sur son portable, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brienne ne lui envoyait jamais de message, et certainement pas à vingt-deux heures un vendredi soir. De même qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir ce type de message.

_Viens me chercher. S'il te plaît._

\- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, mais ça ne sent pas très bon, dit Tyrion alors qu'ils approchaient du collège.

Pour l'occasion, celle du bal de l'hiver, que nul ne considérait réellement comme un bal mais plutôt comme une soirée détendue pour les élèves, l'établissement avait été lourdement décoré et de la musique en jaillissait, bien trop forte, par les fenêtres. Jaime n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une fête semblable depuis des années, mais il s'attendait plus ou moins à trouver des gamins sautillants, plus ou moins bien habillés, qui draguaient maladroitement sur des slows qu'ils ne savaient pas danser. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Brienne s'y était rendue. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle aimait dans cette description. Quand elle avait évoqué une fille qui avait voulu la sortir de sa solitude, Jaime s'était brièvement dit que ça pouvait être positif. Brienne méritait d'avoir quelques amis, et pas seulement ses colocataires de pension.

Mais le message qu'il avait reçu une demi-heure plus tôt n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait abandonné ses révisions de droit et attrapé Tyrion pour le tirer hors de sa chambre. Et tous les deux avaient pris le tram pour gagner du temps et rallier au plus vite le collège de Cupulcier.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall changé en discothèque. Des ados surexcités se déhanchaient sur une chanson qui hurlait dans les enceintes. Ils longèrent le mur et traversèrent le hall en évitant la cohue. Tout le monde paraissait heureux à première vue, mais en fouillant la pièce, Jaime pouvait remarquer quelques élèves plus moroses, dissimulés derrière les colonnes. Mais pas trace de Brienne. Il tira son portable de sa poche, tapa un rapide SMS :_ Tu es où ? _

\- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il n'y a pas que du jus de fruits dans tous ces verres, dit Tyrion en désignant les tables qui croulaient sous les boissons, près de la porte de la Vie scolaire.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de consommer de l'alcool.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça les empêche à quoi que ce soit, et nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. On buvait bien avant d'avoir l'âge requis.

\- Parle pour toi, répliqua Jaime.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, interrompu par le bip de réception d'un message. _Vestiaires de sport. De l'autre côté de la cour, bâtiment du fond, deuxième porte à gauche._

\- Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre qu'elle ne sorte pas d'elle-même ? demanda Tyrion quand son frère lui eût tendu le portable.

\- Je trouve ça surtout inquiétant. Amène-toi.

Il sentait déjà la colère l'étreindre, et il n'avait même pas encore de véritable raison pour ça, mais il le jurait, si qui que ce soit avait touché à la gamine, il allait le réduire en charpie. Même s'il ne doutait pas des capacités de Brienne à le faire elle-même, ce qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

Ils n'eurent pas de grande difficulté à trouver les vestiaires en question, ni à remarquer des poignées d'élèves qui buvaient des canettes de bière à l'abri des buissons de la cour, çà et là. Les deux frères se glissèrent dans les vestiaires, dont la porte était ouverte, et progressèrent en silence, attentifs au moindre bruit. Jaime poussa la deuxième porte à gauche et pénétra dans la salle vide.

\- Brienne ?

\- Douche, répondit-elle d'une voix nouée. Vous approchez pas.

Jaime s'était instinctivement tourné vers la cabine de douche d'où il entendait provenir la voix, mais se figea en plein mouvement. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup de raisons qui pouvaient empêcher Brienne de sortir et lui interdire à lui et à son frère d'approcher. Et toutes ces raisons lui donnaient une puissante envie de fracasser des crânes par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Jus de fruit et peinture du cours d'art plastique, croassa l'adolescente. Ils disaient que je n'étais pas suffisamment bien habillée.

Jaime faillit dire quelque chose mais se rattrapa de justesse et frappa l'air d'un coup de poing rageur. Tyrion lui adressa un regard désolé.

\- Et ta copine ?

\- Je crois que c'est elle qui leur a dit de venir me piquer mes fringues pendant que je me douchais pour me retirer la peinture des cheveux. Je suis parvenue à leur arracher mon jeans, mais c'est tout.

_Et tu... Putain !_ Jaime aurait tout donné pour avoir ces gamins alignés devant lui et leur faire sauter quelques dents.

\- Je veux son nom et sa classe, assena Tyrion d'une voix calme. A ta copine.

\- Je veux leur tête au bout d'une pique, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne nous laissera pas faire, grinça Jaime.

\- Margaery Tyrrell, répondit Brienne d'une petite voix qui n'était décidément pas la sienne. Elle a été transférée en troisième B pour quelques semaines, elle doit sans doute retourner à Hautjardin après les vacances. C'était un échange scolaire. Les autres, je ne sais pas très bien comment ils s'appellent.

Tyrion esquissa un sourire de prédateur et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Inutile de casser la gueule à tous ces gamins, je vais régler ça avec politesse. Toi, tu restes avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Leur apprendre la vie.

Jaime hésita brièvement à lui emboîter le pas, mais se ravisa. Abandonner la gamine après avoir dit qu'il viendrait la chercher n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, même lui en était bien conscient. Furieux, il entreprit de se défaire de sa veste et arracha presque sa chemise avant de la jeter par-dessus la porte de la douche.

\- Tu devrais rentrer dedans.

\- Je suis encore plus petite que toi, marmonna Brienne en reniflant. Alors oui.

\- Au train où tu grandis, dans deux ans tu fais ma taille.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton misérable qu'elle avait. Comme si elle, qui battait la plupart des garçons à tous les sports de l'école et de sa prépa militaire, pouvait être si facilement humiliée par une bande de merdeux pré-pubères. Rien que pour avoir osé lui faire ça, ces morveux méritaient de se faire massacrer. Il espérait que Tyrion en ferait de la chair à pâtée.

**.**

Margaery Tyrrell n'était pas à proprement parler une méchante fille. Elle était même très douce, capable de beaucoup d'attention, aimait énormément sa famille et, à douze ans, elle avait commencé à se faire bénévole de temps à autre dans les orphelinats et les associations caritatives de Hautjardin. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle ait le contact du peuple et des réalités, loin de sa maison dorée et de ses privilèges. Mais surtout, Margaery avait une grand-mère qui était pour elle la plus grande enseignante qui soit. C'était auprès d'elle qu'elle avait appris, entre autres, le besoin de se faire bien voir des bonnes personnes, même lorsque l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de les désapprouver.

_Fais-t'en des alliés puis, une fois leur confiance obtenue, tu pourras agir à ta guise. Tout est dans la manipulation. Tu es maligne, ma fille. Très intelligente. C'est avec l'intelligence que l'on trace son chemin dans le monde._

Margaery était destinée à de hautes études. Ce voyage dans un collège de Port-Réal pouvait presque passé pour une erreur de parcours au regard du reste de son cursus. Mais en vérité, c'était avec une idée derrière la tête que sa grand-mère avait appuyé son échange scolaire de deux mois. Elle devait loger, avec son frère, chez les Baratheon, de puissants magnats de la finance qui comptaient parmi les plus grandes Maisons de ce côté de Westeros. Le cadet de la famille, Renly, un adolescent chétif mais beau et immensément poli de treize ans, faisait ses classes à Port-Réal sous la surveillance de son frère aîné Stannis, qui officiait en tant que pion pour gagner un peu d'indépendance aux yeux de sa famille.

Si Loras avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Renly malgré leurs deux années d'écart, Margaery, qui avait parfaitement compris ce que sa grand-mère attendait d'elle, avait eu plus de mal à gagner le respect de Stannis. Celui-ci était destiné à reprendre les affaires de son père à Accalmie, et Hautjardin avait beaucoup à gagner d'une alliance. Malgré son jeune âge, Margaery savait qu'elle pouvait avoir un impact positif pour sa famille. Il lui suffisait de se faire respecter de Stannis. Elle avait sciemment donné quelques bribes d'information çà et là à Renly, sachant que celui-ci, encore innocent, irait en parler de manière inconséquente et que cela reviendrait aux oreilles de son aîné. Peu à peu, elle avait obtenu l'attention de Stannis et avait lâché tranquillement, une à une, les phrases que lui avait transmises sa grand-mère.

Margaery savait qu'elle ne payait pas de mine. Elle était belle, gentille, beaucoup louait son beau visage et sa richesse, mais ses connaissances les plus réputées tenaient à des domaines comme la mode ou le bénévolat. Nul ne savait qu'elle préparait déjà ses examens de fin de lycée avec assiduité et qu'elle ne descendait en dessous de 18 de moyenne que quand il s'agissait des activités sportives.

Surtout, elle avait besoin de Stannis. Il était en train de se découvrir et de laisser, enfin, poindre certaines des informations dont les Tyrrell avaient besoin. Aussi quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était en train de lui être agaçante, elle avait été mortifiée.

Quand elle avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile Brienne Tarth, l'adolescente la plus grande et la plus forte de tout le collège, ç'avait été en toute innocence. Margaery croyait que la fille, bien que bizarre, était réellement gentille. Elle en avait eu la preuve à quelques reprises, quand elle l'avait surprise en train de venir en aide à des petits sixièmes tourmentés par des garçons de dernière année. En lui parlant, elle avait découvert une adolescente timide, gauche, mais parfaitement honnête, et elle avait trouvé ça étonnant et un peu ridicule, mais aussi, de façon surprenante, très rafraîchissant. Brienne Tarth se fichait du jeu de pouvoir de l'école et n'avait aucune autre obsession que celle de devenir militaire. La politique lui était étrangère.

Et Margaery avait réalisé en quelques jours qu'elles pourraient devenir amies. Et pendant un temps, elle en avait été heureuse.

Puis elle avait réalisé que Stannis Baratheon ne supportait pas Brienne. Pour une multitude de raisons qui tenaient tant du machisme le plus basique que du mépris pour cette fille qui n'était pas belle ni sophistiquée, qui ne tenait pas son rang et avait abandonné le rôle qu'elle aurait dû prendre dans sa Maison. Pour toutes sortes de raisons, donc, que Margaery trouvait au contraire rafraîchissantes, et il ne supportait pas qu'elles puissent être amies. En un claquement de doigts, tous les progrès de la jeune fille s'étaient évaporés. Alors, il avait fallu faire un choix.

Elle avait besoin de Stannis, encore quelques temps. Brienne Tarth n'avait rien à offrir à sa famille. Les larmes aux yeux, Margaery avait pris sa décision et, dès le lendemain, elle avait lourdement insisté pour que sa nouvelle copine accepte de venir à la soirée d'hiver organisée au collège. Personne là-bas ne l'appréciait, mais Margaery savait trouver les mots. Et savait aussi que Stannis serait présent ce soir-là, qu'il surveillerait la soirée. Ce serait l'occasion de rattraper les points qu'elle avait perdus auprès de lui.

_Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous comparions à des roses chez les Tyrrell ?_ l'avait un jour questionné sa grand-mère.

_Je ne sais pas._

_Parce que nous devons être beaux et belles en toute circonstance, attirer le regard. Mais il faut aussi que nous sachions jouer de nos épines._

Ce soir, celles de Margaery, encore émoussées, s'étaient abattues sur Brienne. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à rallier à elle quelques tourmenteurs de la grande fille et à récupérer un pot de peinture rouge dans la salle d'arts plastiques. Il avait suffi d'attirer Brienne à un endroit où tout le monde pourrait la voir, Stannis en particuliers, et de déclarer d'une voix forte que malgré ses efforts, elle manquait cruellement de couleurs et d'élégance avec son jeans et son haut de couleur crème.

Lui jeter le pot de peinture au visage avait été cruellement simple. Voir le regard de Brienne se voiler de larmes, son visage s'effondrer en comprenant que tout ce début d'amitié n'avait été qu'un mensonge, avait été bien plus dur. Margaery avait failli perdre contenance, mais la plus grande avait ployé la première et s'était réfugiée dans les vestiaires. Alors, le sourire cruel, Stannis était venu la féliciter d'avoir jouer ce tour à cette grosse vache qui se prenait pour un soldat. Et l'avait encouragé à aller plus loin. Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire pour endiguer l'enthousiasme malsain des autres élèves, Margaery avait commandé l'expédition qui avait consisté à priver Brienne de ses vêtements.

Maintenant, malgré l'approbation de Stannis et les enjeux transmis par sa grand-mère auxquels elle se cramponnait, elle ne parvenait pas à faire passer la nausée qui la prenait à la gorge et la honte qui lui broyait les entrailles.

En conséquence, elle avait perdu un peu de son attention, rongée par la culpabilité, et ne réalisa que la musique s'était arrêtée et qu'un inconnu de petite taille ne s'était hissé sur la table du buffet qu'avec quelques secondes de retard.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Navré de vous interrompre dans vos réjouissances, mais votre charmant directeur à accepter de me laisser m'exprimer, déclama l'inconnu d'une voix forte. Permettez-vous de me présenter, Tyrion Lannister, de la Maison Lannister de Castral Roc. Je suis sûr que ça vous fait une belle jambe. Certains se demandent sans doute ce que je fais là, car je ne suis pas élève de cette école. C'est très simple : une très bonne amie m'a demandé de passer la chercher car elle avait eu un problème. Quand je dis une très bonne amie, imaginez presque une cousine, d'accord ? Un membre de la famille. Et je suis certain que vous la connaissez. Elle s'appelle Brienne Tarth.

On entendait une mouche voler. Margaery sentit toute couleur quitter son visage.

\- Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, reprit Tyrion Lannister. Mon frère est flic. Mon père avocat et magnat d'un empire plus riche que votre capitale. J'étudie la politique avec nos futurs dirigeants. J'aurais très rapidement tous les noms de ceux qui ont trouvé amusant de se moquer d'elle ce soir, et ceux-ci auront de mes nouvelles. Mais avant ça, si vous ne voulez pas que les choses aillent très loin, je veux toutes ses affaires devant moi dans la minute, avec de quoi payer le pressing. Et j'exige que ceux qui lui ont volé ses affaires se désignent. Qu'ils montrent à tout le monde à quel point ils ont un grand sens de l'humour.

Peu à peu, le bloc de moqueurs et d'amis qui avait tourmenté Brienne s'effrita. Les fringues, qui avaient disparu sans que Margaery ne parviennent voir où elles étaient emmenées, refirent surface. Tyrion regarda soigneusement celles et ceux qui les lui apportaient, les yeux baissés.

\- Puisque vous trouvez la nudité si amusante, que diriez-vous de retirer quelques-uns de vos vêtements ? s'enquit Tyrion d'un ton poli mais prédateur.

Personne ne moufta. Les élèves, terrifiés, s'entre-regardèrent, et Margaery vit bien le directeur et les professeurs se redresser, offusqués, mais ils ne dirent ni ne firent rien. Tyrion Lannister les avait muselés. Tout comme la puissance des Baratheon et des Tyrrell l'avait fait quand il s'agissait de fermer les yeux sur la cruauté dont ils faisaient preuve envers la trop grande fille.

\- Alors ? insista Tyrion. J'attends.

Tremblants, humiliés, ils baissèrent leur pantalon, ôtèrent leur haut. Le nain leur laissa au moins la pudeur de leurs sous-vêtements. Margaery en avait oublié Stannis. Elle ne voyait que l'humiliation publique elle échappait de justesse. Personne n'osait la dénoncer. Brienne avait-elle tu son nom ? Au moment où elle croisa le regard de Tyrion Lannister, elle comprit que non. Quelle que soit sa vengeance, il lui ferait payer plus tard. Déjà, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Les Lannister de Castral Roc étaient certains de leurs plus anciens alliés commerciaux, et elle venait de s'en prendre à une de leurs amies.

A une des leurs.

\- Les Lannister paient toujours leurs dettes, reprit Tyrion. Croyez bien que nous réglerons nos comptes avec chacun d'entre vous personnellement. Mais vous savez aussi ce que l'on dit sur notre famille ? Non ? Notre devise : _Entends mon rugissement_. Parce qu'une fois que le lion a fini d'étriper sa proie, il rugit.

Et, comprit Margaery, même la plus belle et épineuse des roses devait s'incliner devant le lion.

**.**

Brienne avait finalement accepté de sortir et s'était laissée tombée sur un des bancs, contre le mur. Elle avait les cheveux humides, quelques traces de peinture rouge encore çà et là, et flottait dans la chemise de Jaime. Elle avait roulé le bas de son jeans, humide lui aussi. Assis à côté d'elle, Jaime continuait à domestiquer sa rage. Il ne servait à rien de s'emporter devant la gamine, il doutait que cela lui fasse du bien.

\- J'espère que tu vas les massacrer, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Je crois que j'ai cassé le nez du garçon qui voulait partir avec mon jeans. Et ça va très certainement me valoir une journée de renvoi et un coup de téléphone à mon père.

\- S'il n'est pas trop stupide, il te donnera raison.

Brienne esquissa un sourire sans joie.

\- Il peut être génial, mais il s'inquiète, tu le dis toi-même. Il voulait que je reste chez lui et ça va lui donner des arguments supplémentaires.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Il voyait bien que la gamine avait pleuré, qu'elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure pendant qu'ils attendaient Tyrion. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Mais il faisait confiance à son frère pour revenir victorieux. On ne briguait pas la politique pour se faire piétiner par des adolescents.

\- Tu as ta place à la prépa, assura-t-il. Crois-moi.

Pendant un bref instant, elle le considéra avec un étrange regard dont Jaime ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un tel air, comme si son monde s'était effondré. Puis la question tomba, comme une sentence :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentils avec moi, tous les deux ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? bouta-t-il en touche.

\- Tout le monde me déteste. A la prépa, au collège. Même à Tarth, j'étais la risée de l'école et tous les enfants des collègues de mon père aimaient se moquer de moi. Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle et Jaime eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard tant elle avait la voix brisée. Je sais aussi que j'ai mauvais caractère, que je pense différemment des filles de mon âge, que... que...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Pourquoi Tyrion et toi êtes gentils avec moi ? Vous attendez quoi de moi ? Vous êtes bien plus riches que mon père, j'ai aucune relation, je...

\- Parce que sous tes airs de bodybuilder, tu vaux le coup, la coupa Jaime avant d'en entendre davantage.

C'était sorti sans qu'il y pense, pour mettre fin à la litanie avant que l'adolescente ne fonde en larmes pour de bon, et il se maudit intérieurement. Il doutait que la première partie de sa phrase serve ses intentions. D'ailleurs, Brienne avait détourné les yeux, et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop brillants.

\- Hey, reprit-il plus doucement. Regarde-moi.

Il hésita, puis lui attrapa l'épaule. Timidement, Brienne tourna les yeux vers lui. Il ébaucha un sourire désolé.

\- Je suis un con, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas dire ça. T'es grande, tu te fiches des robes et des discussions des filles de ton âge, tu ne leur ressembles pas, c'est vrai. Mais tu es aussi forte, et gentille, et honnête. Je n'ai jamais vu une gamine aussi sportive. Les mecs de la prépa te font la misère parce qu'ils ont peur que tu sois meilleure qu'eux et parce qu'ils comprennent que tu l'es déjà, meilleure. Vraiment. T'as un caractère de cochon quand tu t'y mets, mais quand on te connait, on sait que tu peux rester des heures à faire réviser tes amis sur des notions dont tu ne comprends pas un traître mot parce que tu as peur qu'ils aient de mauvais résultats à leurs examens. Que tu peux venir proposer un match de boxe à un mec qui ne va pas bien parce que tu sais que ça va lui changer les idées. Parce que quand on te connait, on finit toujours par s'attacher à toi.

Il n'avait jamais déclamé autant de mots d'un coup, ou alors pas depuis une éternité. S'il avait été spectateur de sa propre tirade, Jaime aurait été bouche-bée. Mais il en pensait chaque foutu syllabe. Depuis qu'il connaissait la gamine, il avait autant subi son mauvais caractère qu'il était tombé des nues devant sa propension à le tirer du désespoir. Quand le manque de Cersei lui bouffait le corps, que les visions d'elle et d'Euron lui donnaient envie de se jeter par la fenêtre et de s'ouvrir les veines, cela finissait immanquablement par se voir sur son visage. Et alors, Brienne lui proposait un match de boxe. Et s'il refusait, elle lui jetait ses gants à la figure pour le faire réagir. Et quand Tyrion était trop occupé à réviser ses propres examens pour se préoccuper de ceux de son frère, elle abandonnait volontiers ses devoirs ou son temps de repos pour le faire répéter. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait même recopié d'elle-même les notes brouillonnes qu'il avait prises lors d'un cours, et qui étaient pratiquement illisibles et si emmêlées dans les idées que même avec le cours enregistré vocalement, Jaime ne parvenait pas à s'y retrouver. Il avait tenté de se justifier par la dyslexie, avec une certaine honte dans les yeux, elle lui avait juste demandé s'il pouvait lui expliquer ses mathématiques auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien. Et elle avait fini la re-rédaction de son cours.

Alors oui, évidemment, qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Impossible de faire autrement. Même s'il ne pouvait totalement faire taire la voix qui lui disait que lui aussi, au même âge, peut-être même l'année passée, aurait été moqueur et désagréable envers cette gamine qui n'allait pas avec les normes du monde dans lequel elle évoluait. Mais elle était vraie. Elle ne se travestissait pas pour plaire aux autres, elle ne mentait pas, elle ne connaissait pas l'hypocrisie.

Il ébaucha un sourire un peu maladroit. Brienne déglutit. Une seconde plus tard, un coup de boule frappa Jaime à l'épaule et à la mâchoire : elle avait logé sa tête contre la sienne, avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer. Avec le sentiment d'une chaleur vive au creux du ventre, Jaime passa un bras autour des épaules tremblantes de la gamine.

\- On les emmerde, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils étaient assis de la sorte depuis moins de deux minutes quand Tyrion franchit le seuil du vestiaire, les bras chargés de vêtements couverts de peinture. Brienne se redressa, les yeux ronds.

\- Comment t'as fait pour les récupérer ?

\- L'art de la persuasion, jeune fille, répondit Tyrion d'un ton plein de suffisance. Et j'ai de quoi passer au pressing. Pour ce soir, on va dire que l'histoire est close. J'ai réglé le problème, mais il faudra qu'on décide quoi faire de ces petits cons demain matin. Si tu veux qu'on les décapite pour les fixer à des piques devant notre maison à Castral Roc, c'est envisageable. Je suis sûr que notre père serait ravi de renouer avec les anciennes traditions. En attendant, si je te dis : tu te changes, on part d'ici et on se commande une pizza fruits de mer chez Davos pour la manger avec bébé-chat, ça te va ?

\- Tu détestes ça, fit remarquer Brienne en récupérant ses affaires.

Elle avait toujours la gorge nouée, mais avait retrouvé un peu de contenance même si elle semblait sonnée par toutes les indications de Tyrion. Jaime la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle allait se changer dans la cabine de douche et renfila son pull par-dessus son t-shirt. Elle garderait sans doute sa chemise.

\- Toi, tu adores, expliqua Tyrion. Même si je ne comprends pas comment tu fais. C'est un crime de lèse-majesté que de mettre des câpres sur une pizza. Et c'est Jaime qui invite.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le plus vieux. Assume, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en sortant de sa poche une liasse de petites coupures qu'il n'avait pas en arrivant au collège, Jaime en était sûr.

Il attendit que la porte de la cabine se soit verrouillée avant de murmurer :

\- Tu les as rackettés ?

\- J'ai fait mieux que ça.

Un instant, Jaime voulut lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais il renonça. Il était certain que son petit frère avait été à la hauteur de la réputation familiale, mais il n'était pas temps de demander des détails. Il était certain d'y avoir droit très rapidement, de toute façon.

\- Elle doit porter plainte, dit-il plutôt.

\- A elle de décider, éluda Tyrion. Mais je doute que ce genre d'incident se reproduise.

Jaime fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu son frère fier de lui, mais il exsudait littéralement de suffisance.

\- Personne ne s'en prend aux Lannister.

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Maintenant, elle est officiellement sous protection, déclara Tyrion avec un sourire qui lui démangeait presque les oreilles. Entends mon rugissement, frérot. Entends mon rugissement.

Jaime ne répondit rien. Il avait le sentiment que sa tirade pour remonter le moral de Brienne n'aurait pu trouver meilleure conclusion. Si elle avait besoin d'une preuve, elle était là, devant lui : un gamin de dix-huit ans haut comme trois pommes venait de déclamer devant tout le collège à quel point ils s'étaient attachés à elle.

…

..

.

Voilà ! Ecrit en presque deux heures, pour les deux thèmes.


	5. Justice dégénérée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la **116****ème**** nuit du FoF**. Il participe au thème 8 « Dégénérescence ».

Il s'agit de la suite des OS précédents. On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Bonne lecture !

**Justice dégénérée**

Loras Tyrrell avait su très jeune le sens du mot « dégénérescence ». A l'époque, ses parents parlaient à voix basse de l'état de santé de son grand-père Luthor, qui n'avait de cesse de se dégrader. On ne pouvait plus le laisser seul car il se perdait dans ses propres appartements, il ne savait plus quel jour on était, s'il devait ou non s'habiller et comment, mélangeait le nom de ses proches. « Dégénérescence liée à l'âge », disaient les adultes. Alors Loras avait cherché la définition dans le dictionnaire. Et ce qu'il y avait lu lui avait fait peur. Fait de dégénérer, de perdre les qualités naturelles de sa race, de son espèce. Évolution d'une maladie vers une forme plus grave.

Ça lui avait fait peur qu'on puisse diminuer, perdre les caractéristiques de sa race. Mais ça lui avait surtout fait d'autant plus peur trois ans plus tard, quand il avait compris que son père ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la façon dont il regardait les autres garçons. Quand, la première fois, on avait parlé à voix basse de lui. Quand, plus tard, il avait entendu pour la première fois le terme de « dégénéré », et que cela lui était attribué. Comme si le fait d'embrasser un garçon ou de l'étreindre faisait de lui moins qu'un autre, alors qu'il était meilleur à l'escrime, et à la course, et en équitation, et en athlétisme.

A Hautjardin, quoi qu'en pensent les élèves, ils ne disaient rien car son statut faisait tout. Mais ici, à Port-Réal, les choses en allaient autrement. Et sans qu'il sache comment, son secret s'était éventé, à quelques jours seulement des vacances, du moment béni où il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui et oublier le collège de Cupulcier, même s'il aimait beaucoup trop l'un de ses élèves pour ne plus jamais le recontacter.

Depuis la conclusion du bal de l'hiver, Margaery et lui s'étaient faits discrets au collège. Il y avait eu bien trop souvent la visite du fils Lannister pour qu'ils se sentent sereins, et les autres élèves de l'école s'étaient peu à peu détournés d'eux, mais aussi et surtout retournés contre. Là où Stannis paraissait désormais acquis au plan de sa sœur, plus furieux que jamais contre la Maison du lion et la pauvre Tarth qui ne lui avait rien fait sinon qu'elle existait, les autres leur étaient devenus désagréables.

Et, allez savoir comment, cela avait dégénéré. Littéralement. C'est pourquoi Loras se retrouvait acculé à l'arrière du stade en fin d'après-midi ce vendredi, seul face à quatre garçons qui lui crachaient des insultes et le frappaient tous en même temps. Même s'il était sportif et meilleur qu'eux, il ne pouvait pas pleinement se défendre contre tous. Et il n'y avait plus de professeurs en vue. Pas davantage qu'il n'y avait d'élèves, sur le parking des bus tout proche, pour intervenir. Margaery, terrifiée, se récriait qu'on devait faire quelque chose, mais on lui avait pris son portable pour l'empêcher de prévenir qui que ce soit, et acculée contre un mur par deux élèves qui la dépassaient de deux têtes. Stannis n'était nulle part. Probablement qu'il ne s'en serait pas mêlé s'il avait entendu les insultes, ou alors seulement pour préserver les apparences. Pour qu'on ne puisse pas manquer de respect à sa famille, même de manière indirecte. Mais il n'était pas là de toutes façons, et Loras savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre ses quatre agresseurs.

Ces garçons voulaient en découdre parce que les Lannister leur étaient tombés dessus, se répétait Loras pour ne pas voir la réalité. Que le simple fait d'avoir été surpris en train de passer un bras autour des épaules de Renly pouvait lui valoir d'être haï à ce point. Que d'avoir embrassé Renly sur la joue trois jours plus tôt, dans le relatif anonymat de la voiture avec chauffeur des Baratheon, ne lui valait pas d'être devenu un sous-homme.

**.**

Brienne n'avait jamais été populaire. Elle n'avait même que très rarement été appréciée, et elle savait pourquoi. Son apparence jouait contre elle et provoquait les moqueries. Sa façon de penser aussi, quand elle n'effrayait pas tout simplement les nourrices et les mères de famille. Son propre père avait tout tenté pour la faire rentrer dans le rang, sans succès. Il avait renoncé à tirer quoi que ce soit de digne d'une Dame auprès de sa fille et, vaincu par la mort successive de ses trois fils et de sa femme, emportés par la maladie des années plus tôt, avait accepté que Brienne fasse finalement ce qui lui plaisait, même si ce qui lui plaisait était en principe une activité réservée aux hommes. Il était inquiet du décorum, de l'avenir de sa fille unique, d'une multitude d'autres choses, et passait son temps à saper le moral de l'adolescente sans penser à mal – mais sans lui faire aucun bien non plus. Elle en avait pris l'habitude. Comme elle s'était résignée à ce que seuls les frères Lannister paraissent l'accepter comme elle était.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant depuis le bal de l'hiver. Chaque fois qu'il finissait assez tôt, Tyrion passait la chercher à la sortie de l'école, afin de bien rappeler à tout un chacun que les Lannister étaient désormais là, qu'ils les épiaient. Que s'il était encore fait le moindre mal à Brienne Tarth, ils en auraient pour leurs frais.

C'était sur le parking des bus que Brienne devait le retrouver. Il avait emprunté la ligne 3 pour venir de la fac. Elle pouvait l'apercevoir, adossé au grillage du collège. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bonne journée ? demanda Tyrion quand elle fut à sa hauteur.

\- Correcte. Et la tienne ?

\- Deux examens de plus de prévus, mais ceci mis à part, tout va bien.

Elle avait renoncé à lui dire de rester à la pension, de ne pas se déplacer jusqu'au collège dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, pas même le penser, mais elle se sentait bien de le savoir là. De savoir qu'il l'aiderait. Quand il s'agissait de se défendre par les poings, Brienne savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, mais le chantage, la pression d'une puissance supérieure, l'aura d'un monde adulte qui piétinerait les autres, tout cela venait de Tyrion, elle n'en maîtrisait pas même le début des codes.

Alors elle était heureuse de le voir. Elle ne savait certainement pas l'exprimer correctement, mais elle était heureuse.

Un bruit attira alors son attention, de l'autre côté de la grille du collège. Tyrion suivit malgré lui son regard.

C'étaient les Tyrrell. Et Loras était en train de se faire massacrer. Quatre garçons l'avaient acculé contre un mur et le bourraient de coups.

Deux pensées vinrent simultanément frapper l'esprit de Brienne. Margaery Tyrrell l'avait trahie de l'une des pires manières qu'elle puisse imaginer. Elle ne méritait certainement pas que Brienne fasse le moindre effort pour l'aider. Mais c'était son frère que l'on tabassait, et à quatre contre un c'était couru d'avance. Profondément injuste. Et Brienne ne supportait pas l'injustice.

\- Non, dit Tyrion. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Brienne, ils…

Elle avait déjà lâché son sac. Saisi le grillage à pleines mains.

Elle savait pourquoi ils passaient Loras à tabac. Elle le savait parce que les couloirs ne bruissaient plus que de rumeurs à son sujet. Qu'on parlait de lui en disant « le dégénéré », parce qu'il était une pédale, parce qu'il aimait les garçons. Elle avait prudemment gardé le silence et la tête baissée pour ne pas attirer l'attention pendant que le garçon, si populaire la semaine précédente, était lynché par tous.

Mais ça, ça allait trop loin.

**.**

Loras ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Ce n'était ni le sien, ni celui de sa sœur. Un de ses assaillants se tenait le visage en gémissant, et son nez pissait le sang. Il pleurait et reculait, apeuré, devant celle qui brandissait déjà les poings, prête à frapper à nouveau. Sonné, Loras se demanda s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination. Il avait déjà pris sa part de coups à la tête. Mais le temps semblait s'être suspendu, et Brienne Tarth faisait face à ses agresseurs.

\- Quatre contre un ? Pourquoi pas dix, tant que vous y êtes ?

Pendant une seconde, le groupe, encore sous le choc, n'esquissa pas un geste. Puis l'un des garçons, probablement plus stupide que les autres pour n'avoir pas retenu la leçon du pitch du Lannister, se jeta sur elle. Loras en profita. C'était l'ouverture rêvée. Il envoya son poing fracasser les reins du garçon le plus proche, et celui-ci s'effondra à genoux en gémissant. Le temps pour l'autre de se reprendre, Brienne s'était jetée dans la bagarre pour de bon. Comment Loras fit-il pour se relever, il n'en savait trop rien, mais en quelques secondes, il se retrouva à frapper dans tous les sens, au milieu des coups qui pleuvaient, mais plus seulement sur lui. Il encaissa bien quelques chocs, mais sa lèvre avait déjà éclaté, il avait déjà mal à tant d'endroits, que cela n'avait plus aucune importance. En quelques instants, ce fut terminé. Il se retrouva, les bras ballants, debout au milieu de ses adversaires qui les dévisageaient avec horreur.

Dos à dos à Brienne Tarth, sans se souvenir de comment il en était arrivé là.

Un à un, ses agresseurs battirent en retraite. L'un avait un œil au beurre noir, l'autre saignait du nez ou de la bouche, un autre boîtait. Aucun ne s'en sortait aisément. Et ceux qui avaient retenu Margaery avaient filé depuis longtemps.

Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à Brienne. Essoufflée, elle avait les jointures en sang et la joue déjà couverte de ce qui serait un bel hématome. Ils échangèrent un long regard, silencieux. Loras aurait aimé la remercier, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, ni quoi lui dire après ce qu'il s'était passé au bal de l'hiver. Elle devait les détester, sa sœur et lui.

En ignorant ostensiblement Margaery, Brienne adressa à Loras un infime signe de tête, puis tourna les talons. Rejoignit le grillage qu'elle escalada en sens inverse pour retrouver Tyrion Lannister qui l'attendait avec son sac. Epuisé, Loras ferma les yeux. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

Un seul mot continuait de pulser dans son esprit. Dégénéré.

Brienne Tarth était bizarre, certainement. Lui n'était pas parfait, assurément. Mais c'étaient les autres, les dégénérés.

…

..

.

Plus mitigé sur celui-ci, j'ai eu 30 min pour le faire et je trouve que ça se sent.

Un tit avis ?

A bientôt, Kael Kaerlan


	6. D'une famille de Noël

Cet OS, écrit pour la **116ème nuit du FoF**, se base sur le thème 5 « Pareil », est un peu dans le thème de Noël aussi (j'ai dû renoncer à mon idée de calendrier de l'Avent pour raison de perte de données, donc je me rattrape).

Le principe est toujours le même, il s'agit de la suite des OS précédents. Et avant que certains / certaines d'entre vous ne trouvent des choses bizarres ou malsaines dans ce chapitre, je tiens à rappeler que je ne compte pas mettre Jaime et Brienne en couple dans cette fiction (en tout cas pour le moment), car il a 22 ans et elle 14, mais juste traiter d'une très forte amitié.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**D'une famille de Noël**

**.**

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Jaime ne serait pas rentré à Castral Roc pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il savait quelle importance cette occasion revêtait pour son père, mais il savait aussi que revoir Cersei serait insupportable. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour l'éviter depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, ignorant systématiquement ses appels pour ne répondre qu'un bref SMS de temps à autre, très formel... Devoir se confronter à elle lui donnait la nausée. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il savait que de la revoir, il pouvait ruiner quatre mois d'efforts. Il avait senti la peur monter alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train. Tyrion avait bien tenté de lui changer les idées, mais sans grand succès. Plus encore que sa haine, Jaime redoutait que sa soeur ne parade devant lui pour lui exposer son bonheur, la façon dont elle avait su se construire une vie parfaite sans lui.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Elle avait été venimeuse, et le diamant qu'elle exhibait à son annulaire avait donné immédiatement une sensation d'étouffer à Jaime.

Elle s'était fiancée. La garce s'était fiancée. Avec Euron Greyjoy.

Euron, qu'elle avait invitée à Castral Roc durant le dernier week-end prolongé, quand Jaime et Tyrion étaient restés à Port-Réal. Euron, qui était protecteur et fort comme se devait de l'être un homme qui reprendrait bientôt les rênes de sa Maison. Euron, qui baisait si bien. Inutile de le dire, et ces mots ne se disaient de toute façon pas au sein des Lannister, mais Jaime pouvait le lire dans le regard de sa soeur, dans la façon dont elle portait ses yeux langoureux contre les colonnes qui émaillaient les couloirs du château, dans la façon dont elle effleurait sans en avoir l'air les plis de sa jupe, dont ses doigts caressaient ses propres cuisses à travers le tissu.

Elle voulait le rendre fou. Le faire crever de jalousie. Mais c'était déjà le cas, ç'avait été le cas depuis qu'il avait vu Cersei flirter pour la première fois. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle se tapait des mecs dans son dos pendant que lui restait fidèle à ses promesses pleines d'amour.

Tyrion avait bien essayé de limiter les pots cassés, en ne lâchant pas son frère d'une semelle sitôt Cersei entrée en scène, mais il avait si brillamment réussi son premier semestre que Tywin refusait de le laisser plus d'un instant hors de sa portée. Pour la première fois, le garçon semblait trouver grâce aux yeux de son père et Jaime ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de profiter de cette soudaine attention.

Alors Jaime avait souri d'un air crispé, écouté Cersei lui exposer par-dessus son assiette garnie des meilleurs plats de Castral Roc quel était son bonheur, et chaque fois qu'elle lui exposait les qualités d'Euron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les revoir baiser contre la colonne près de sa chambre. Et sous la table, incapable de se contrôler, il serrait les poings.

\- Il escompte changer la direction de l'entreprise familiale dès qu'il aura hérité de son père. Il a déjà exposé la plupart de ses idées, et cela lui a valu de très bonnes notes au cours d'entreprenariat. C'est un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut.

Pourquoi chaque mot lui donnait-il encore l'impression d'un coup de poignard ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'imaginer comment Euron pouvait la baiser, à quel endroit, ce qu'elle lui disait pendant l'acte ? Il se sentait malade. La peau de Cersei était comme une drogue, et lui était en manque. Il sentait la coke près de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, occupée à manger avec raffinement les plats de fête préparés par la cuisine. Elle lui souriait, suave, mais son regard restait froid et son diamant brillait dans la lumière des lustres.

Et Tyrion, accaparé par leur père, ne pouvait rien faire. Rien dire.

Lentement, mâchoires serrées, Jaime sortit son portable de sa poche et tapota un SMS. Il pressa l'icône d'envoi en se sentant misérable.

_Hey. Comment ça se passe ?_

\- Nous avons pensé partir à Hautjardin pour quelques jours de vacances. Margeary Tyrrell - tu sais, l'héritière de l'empire des épines - nous a invités pour le prochain inter-semestre.

Une légère vibration. Jaime baissa les yeux sur son écran de téléphone.

_Hey. A ton avis ? _

Un début de rictus lui déforma le visage.

_Quel menu chez toi ?_ renvoya-t-il.

_Fruits de mer et soupe à la grimace. _

_Rôti de veau, pommes au four et ma soeur en face de moi. Je ne sais pas comment m'enfuir. Elle me bassine avec son copain. _

_Mon père me bassine avec mes études. Chacun sa croix. _

Jaime se mordit la lève. Il ne savait s'il devait sourire du ton laconique des messages ou se sentir inquiété par ceux-ci.

_Et comment va Reine ?_

La réponse tarda un peu à venir, et Jaime eut le temps d'engloutir la moitié de sa pomme au four en souriant à Cersei d'un air crispé.

_Ce sera bébé-chat pour toi. Non négociable. Ce nom est ridicule et je refuse qu'elle finisse par y répondre._

Cette fois-ci, il sourit. Le nom de bébé-chat était un débat constant - que disait-il, une guerre sans merci ! - que se livraient Brienne et Tyrion. Fini, le petit étudiant surdoué qui cumulait les cursus et atteignait des sommets de réussite : son frère était redevenu un gamin de cinq ans qui se disputait avec véhémence pour des broutilles. Jaime venait de passer un mois à regarder les deux adolescents se disputer continuellement au sujet du nom qu'il fallait donner au chat. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir s'il allait finir par devenir chèvre ou exploser de rire.

_D'accord, alors comment va bébé-chat ? _

_Elle découvre le monde. J'ai dit à mon père que c'était le chat d'une copine de classe._

C'était effectivement l'un des scénarios sur lesquels ils s'étaient arrêtés. Impossible de laisser entendre à Selwyn Tarth que sa fille avait adopté un chaton envers et contre le règlement de la pension. Mais c'était aussi un mensonge si énorme que Jaime n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse être cru. Brienne n'avait pas de copine à l'école. Elle n'avait pas de copine tout court. Les filles du collège lui faisaient la misère en classe ou, au mieux, l'ignorait. Et elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à se faire apprécier des autres élèves de la prépa militaire. Ils voyaient en elle une insulte ou une menace, et ne se privaient jamais de le lui faire sentir. Et Jaime n'en pouvait plus de le savoir. Depuis le bal d'hiver du collège, il rêvait d'aller casser la figure à quelques-uns de ces gamins.

Ils discutèrent ainsi plus ou moins discrètement pendant le reste du repas. Peu à peu, Jaime prit conscience du regard aigu de sa soeur, qui n'avait rien perdu de son manège. Il garda le silence et la laissa imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Peu lui importait. La morsure du manque avait diminué, il se sentait capable de respirer, même s'il avait toujours de la peine à se concentrer. Heureusement, Tywin Lannister se rappela de son existence et entama avec lui une longue conversation sur l'école de police et les résultats que Jaime était parvenu à y obtenir. De très bons résultats. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le patriarche semblait fier de lui, et aucun des frères Lannister ne lui expliqua que Tyrion rédigeait une partie des devoirs de droit de Jaime pour gagner du temps car son aîné peinait à comprendre et plus encore à rédiger ses dossiers en temps voulu. Jamais Tywin n'avait accepté de voir la vérité en face et d'admettre que la dyslexie de son fils était réelle et handicapante. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans un débat.

Le dîner toucha enfin à sa fin et, avec un sourire et quelques politesses, Jaime s'éclipsa. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre sans attendre, trop inquiet à l'idée que Cersei ne le rattrape avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Si elle le touchait, il ignorait s'il se contrôlerait. Sentir ses lèvres contre sa joue lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour saluer son arrivée avait déjà été une torture. Il ne parvint à respirer qu'une fois réfugié dans sa chambre, porte fermée. Dans sa poche, son portable vibra à nouveau. Deux messages non lus. Le dernier était sobre : _Parti te coucher ?_

Il était plus de minuit, mais ils avaient discuté par SMS depuis vingt-et-une heure presque sans discontinuer. Il hésita un bref instant, puis appuya sur l'onglet d'appel. Il entendit à peine la deuxième sonnerie avant que cela ne décroche.

\- Hey, lâcha-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- Hey.

Morne. Fatigué. Jaime se laissa aller contre le mur. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer faire de même, même si, évidemment, il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste à l'idée que Brienne Tarth se laisse aller contre quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout va bien ?

Question stupide, mais il ne voyait pas comment commencer autrement. Il y avait un monde entre une conversation téléphonique et une conversation par SMS.

\- Aussi bien que toi, je dirais.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Lannister, c'est le soir de Noël. Si tout allait comme tu voulais, tu ne serais pas en train de téléphoner à l'adolescente la plus désagréable de tout Westeros. Et si tout allait comme je voulais, je ne t'aurais pas répondu.

Il poussa un profond soupir. C'était ridicule, mais il se sentait mieux. Tellement mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en présence des Lannister. Au moins, cette gamine-là ne mentait pas. Elle était brute de décoffrage, pas toujours aimable, mais elle était réelle. A des kilomètres de Cersei et des Lannister en général. Sauf Tyrion, bien entendu.

\- Comment va bébé-chat ?

Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir déjà posé cette question, mais savait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Certainement qu'il aurait préféré rester à la pension, marmonna Brienne, et quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa voix, Jaime en était certain.

C'était trop crispé. Il sentit son estomac plonger. La gamine était triste. Et comme à chaque fois, son propre moral lui tombait dans les talons.

\- Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il ouvrait ses cadeaux.

\- C'est une femelle. C'est _elle_.

\- C'est un bébé-chat, c'est il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je débats avec toi, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, morveuse.

Un infime soupir, une légère modification dans l'intonation : il était parvenu à lui arracher un sourire. Et se sentit immédiatement ragaillardi.

\- Si bébé-chat ouvre ses cadeaux, autant qu'on en fasse autant, dit Brienne avec un peu plus d'entrain. Tu as ton frère sous la main ?

\- Ne quitte pas.

Il marcha jusqu'au mur communicant et frappa quelques coups sourds. Du morse. S'il n'avait pas trop abusé du vin au dîner, Tyrion n'aurait aucun mal à se souvenir de ce que cela voulait dire. Et même si cela lui prit bien une minute, Jaime l'entendit s'extraire de sa chambre et venir jusqu'à la sienne. Soulagé, il ouvrit sa valise pour en sortir les cadeaux que Brienne leur avait remis avant de les quitter ce matin, eux partant à la gare de Port-Réal, elle au port.

\- Reine est en ligne ? demanda Tyrion en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est bébé-chat ! protesta Brienne, et il n'y avait aucun besoin de haut-parleur pour que les deux frères l'entendent.

\- Ne m'explose pas le tympan, s'il te plaît. Et pas de débat à propos du chat ce soir. Brienne, je te mets sur haut-parleur. On a les cadeaux. Toi aussi ?

\- Parée.

D'un accord commun, ils commencèrent par ceux du chat. Ils n'avaient pas pu résister à l'idée de lui en faire, même si c'était profondément ridicule, et même si Jaime savait qu'il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de son père ou de ses collègues s'ils découvraient qu'il avait acheté un cadeau de Noël à un chaton de quatre mois. Pour autant, Brienne parut ravie et prit une série de clichés qu'elle leur envoya : bébé-chat découvrant les souris en peluche de Tyrion, reniflant le plan d'herbe à chat offert par Jaime... Quand elle leur envoya une photo de ce qu'elle-même avait offert, Tyrion émit un sifflement. Un large carton avait été transformé en maison. La façade gauche et la face avant étaient peintes en bleu pâle et en argenté, la face arrière et la façade droite en rouge et en doré. Avec un cutter, Brienne avait pratiqué une porte et deux fenêtres dans l'ensemble.

\- J'ai installé un vieux pull au sol et elle l'a déjà adopté, expliqua l'adolescente. Je le replierai pour le glisser dans ma valise.

\- Jolies couleurs, approuva Jaime.

\- Ca me semblait approprié.

Ils passèrent aux autres cadeaux. Même s'ils avaient prévus de quoi donner le change devant leur famille le lendemain, les Lannister s'étaient achetés un cadeau chacun pour la distribution téléphonique. Tyrion découvrit un ouvrage sur les plus grands rois de Westeros, cadeau de Jaime, et le dernier CD sorti de son groupe préféré, cadeau de Brienne. Il exigea que ses cadeaux soient immédiatement ouverts et son frère s'exécuta, découvrant un billet pour une formation "expert" en escrime, et un bon pour une sortie en mer avec plongée sous-marine. Soit des activités dont Jaime rêvait parfois, sans trouver le temps de les pratiquer. Brienne, elle, découvrit deux tomes d'une série d'encyclopédies sur les plus grands chevaliers et soldats de l'histoire de Westeros, femmes incluses. Jaime le soupçonna d'avoir fait son choix en voyant le titre "Femmes de force et de pouvoir" du deuxième volet.

Brienne semblait partagée entre l'enthousiasme et la gêne, bien consciente du prix qu'avait dû coûter le cadeau de Tyrion. Le nain évinça sa protestation d'une pique gentillette, et Jaime ne dit rien. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Brienne ne puisse pas sortir autant d'argent qu'eux et à ce que les cadeaux qu'elle leur offrirait soient plus modestes. Eux partaient du principe que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour eux et qu'il n'y avait aucune gêne à ce que l'adolescente reçoive des présents qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir.

Elle cessa cependant totalement de parler au moment de défaire l'emballage de son dernier cadeau. Jaime ne lui en voulut pas. Il avait à peu près la même réaction et se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir la gamine réellement devant les yeux. Il se serait certainement senti ridicule.

\- T'étais pas obligé... souffla la gamine. Ils auraient tenu encore un peu...

Jaime ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Les gants de boxe qu'il lui avait achetés étaient plus résistants que les anciens qu'elle avait, et surtout bien moins tailladés que ceux que les abrutis de l'école avaient massacrés pendant que Brienne avait le dos tourné. Jaime savait à quel point elle tenait à ses anciens gants, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en servir, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de fausse joie tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr d'avoir trouvé un artisan capable de lui rafistoler ses gants au moins pour qu'elle puisse les exposer dans sa chambre.

Lui avait son propre problème d'émotion. Il s'était ouvert à Brienne de ses problèmes de concentration des semaines plus tôt, lui expliquant qu'il se servait de musique pour réussir à focaliser son attention pendant les séances d'entraînement ou de travail. Il avait aussi évoqué son affection pour le vieux matériel, notamment quand son antique radio, digne d'un musée, avait rendu l'âme le mois dernier et qu'il avait commencé à écumer les brocantes sans parvenir à remettre la main sur un modèle semblable. Il en résultait un baladeur CD un peu trop récent pour ses goûts mais antique au regard de l'actualité, et deux CD de musiques compilées.

Et à en voir la liste des titres, il n'y avait aucune fausse note.

Brienne avait tout simplement pillé ses goûts musicaux et retranscrit l'ensemble sur des CD.

La pochette était coloriée, les noms inscrits d'une écriture fine parfois malhabile, et ça avait un goût de cadeau d'enfants, mais c'était juste génial.

\- C'est super, Bri. Merci.

Elle s'était certainement ruinée pour le cadeau de Tyrion, mais avait dû passer des heures à préparer celui-ci. Et Jaime le réalisa, tout simplement, en parcourant la liste des chansons des yeux, tandis que Tyrion mettait un terme à ce moment gênant en entamant une discussion avec l'adolescente.

Ils étaient semblables. Isolés chez eux, incapables de supporter cette réunion familiale dans laquelle ils se sentaient jugés, étrangers, mal ajustés. Ils avaient passé la soirée à survivre par messages, et maintenant, Jaime avait presque du mal à respirer tant il voulait rentrer à Port-Réal. Il avait toujours cru que Cersei et lui étaient si semblables qu'ils ne pourraient toujours que se comprendre et s'aimer désespérément, être tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche, là, tout de suite, c'était cette gamine de quatorze ans qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille.

Parce qu'au fond, aux tréfonds d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient finalement pareils, tous les deux. Au moins un peu. Suffisamment pour étancher le sang qui coulait toujours de la plaie laissée par Cersei.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Kael Kaerlan


	7. De petites paroles dans la nuit

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 117ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème 7 "berceuse".

Le principe de cet OS est toujours le même : Jaime et Tyrion, deux étudiants de 22 et18 ans, sont partis vivre à la capitale pour leurs études et y sont logés dans une pension pour étudiants avec une adolescente inscrite à la prépa militaire, Brienne, 14 ans.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**.**

**De petites paroles dans la nuit**

**.**

Cersei était contre lui. Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sa peau contre la sienne. Elle lui murmurait des paroles indécentes, sa main experte se mouvait sur lui, autour de lui, et sa bouche se faisait caressante, sensuelle. Elle dévalait doucement son corps, et il savait où elle se retrouverait bientôt, et il en avait envie, et...

Jaime ouvrit brutalement les yeux, la respiration sifflante, le cœur battant. Il était dans sa chambre à la pension, à l'abri d'une porte verrouillée. La nuit était noire, et la fenêtre fermée ne rendait pas compte de la mer qui se trouvait toute proche, dont les vagues se brisaient sur la falaise. Soudain, Port-Réal lui paraissait étrangement semblable à Castral Roc, et cela n'avait rien d'une chose bénéfique.

Pourtant, Cersei n'était pas là. Elle dormait dans sa propre chambre à Castral Roc, en attente de regagner son internat, et elle ne l'avait pas touché de toutes les vacances qui n'avaient jamais parues aussi interminables à Jaime. Cersei ne lui avait qu'à peine adressé la parole depuis la nuit de Noël, lui adressant même çà et là des regards méprisants. Pour autant, elle était dans sa chair, dans son esprit. Il voyait Euron qui la prenait, la goûtait, lui faisait toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait faites, peut-être même plus. Et il en vomissait. Son sang bouillait.

Bien sûr, il était rentré. Il avait regagné sa chambre à la pension de Port-Réal, et boxé avec Brienne, revenue plus maussade que jamais de son séjour à Tarth où, disait-elle, et bientôt il pourrait reprendre ses cours, et jouer aux échecs avec Tyrion durant les week-ends, et...

Mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que Cersei était en lui, qu'elle le pourrissait de l'intérieur et qu'elle finirait par avoir sa peau. Rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit, pas même de savoir Tyrion juste de l'autre côté du couloir, pas même...

Trois coups légers frappèrent la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement, dévoilant l'adolescente la plus grande de la ville, un chaton pâle dans les mains.

\- Je t'ai entendu à travers le mur, marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Cauchemar ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa, le front couvert de sueur, et faillit allumer la lampe de chevet, mais renonça. Mal à l'aise, Brienne s'avança prudemment en refermant derrière elle. Elle lui tendit bébé-chat avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Il m'aide à bien dormir.

\- Chasseur de cauchemars plus que de souris, pas vrai ?

Il essayait d'avoir l'air bravache, mais c'était un échec. Il se sentait enfant, plus que Brienne et Tyrion, pourtant plus jeunes. Bébé-chat explora un moment la couverture, y appliquant ses pattes de velours à mesure qu'elle progressait vers l'oreiller.

\- Si tu veux boxer...

\- Il est... deux heures et quart du matin, répondit Jaime en jetant un regard à son réveil. Mais merci.

Il ébaucha un sourire tremblant et caressa bébé-chat entre les oreilles. Celui-ci, ronronnant comme un moteur de hors-bord, vint se loger contre sa poitrine.

\- OK. Bonne nuit.

Brienne tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Jaime se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, épuisé. Il sentait encore le murmure suave de Cersei à ses oreilles, et la saveur de sa peau contre la sienne, sous sa langue. Il la sentait autour de lui, sur lui, et le chaton ne pouvait pas la chasser. Il n'y parvenait pas entièrement, en tout cas, même en ronronnant toujours plus fort.

Incapable de calmer les battements de son cœur, Jaime s'assit franchement, et alluma d'un geste sec la lampe de chevet. Celle-ci était faible, mais colorait presque trop violemment les murs de sa chambre.

Bébé-chat se colla davantage contre lui et le patassa doucement, venant même lui lécher le menton. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Brienne paraissait ennuyée. A la lueur de la lampe de chevet, Jaime n'osait pas savoir de quoi il avait l'air.

\- Tu respires fort pour un type qui dort.

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Sans blague, marmonna l'adolescente en se glissant dans la chambre. Tu veux en parler ?

Curieusement, elle paraissait autant désireuse de lui apporter son aide que de disparaître. Elle avait semblé étrange depuis son retour, et Jaime n'avait pas osé la questionner. Il s'était douté que quelque chose avait changé dans ses rapports avec sa famille, mais compte-tenu de ses propres problèmes avec la sienne, il s'était senti mal placé pour commenter ou la pousser aux confidences. Elle dirait bien ce qu'elle voudrait.

\- Autant que toi, j'ai l'impression, soupira Jaime. Je veux dormir, voilà tout. C'était une très mauvaise idée de passer les fêtes au Roc. C'est comme... comme si je m'étais retrouvé dans une prison.

Rien que d'en parler, il sentait Cersei peser plus fort contre lui, au point d'en être presque irrespirable.

\- Tu veux une berceuse pour chasser les mauvais rêves et essayer de trouver le sommeil ? le railla la gamine.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en connais des tas, répliqua Jaime sur le même ton.

\- Possible. Il fallait bien, avec mes frères. Des vrais bébés, comme toi.

A la façon dont les derniers mots lui échappèrent, Jaime sut que quelque chose clochait. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle ne le ferait pas, puis, avec la brusquerie qui lui était habituelle, elle se laissa tomber au pied du lit.

\- Des bébés, répéta-t-elle douloureusement.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Si on veut.

Elle grimaça et s'adossa au mur. Son visage fatigué se découpait difficilement parmi les ombres.

\- La maison est plus reposante depuis qu'il n'y a plus personne pour entendre les berceuses. Ni pour venir me les réclamer. C'en est même trop silencieux.

Jaime était désormais tout à fait assis contre son oreiller, bébé-chat dans les bras. Il fouilla l'expression dure de la gamine, à la recherche de la faille. Il y en avait forcément une. Et elle ne fut pas si difficile à trouver, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes frères ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Pendant un moment, Brienne ne répondit rien, le regard perdu. Vide.

\- Dans l'ordre, dit-elle finalement comme si les mots lui tombaient de la bouche. Haran est mort quand il avait deux ans de la Peste Cendrée car il avait été diagnostiqué trop tard. Eryn a subi le même sort quelques mois plus tard après avoir lutté contre la maladie. Il avait huit ans. Et Galladon s'est noyé l'année dernière. Donc c'était la première fois que je rentrais fêter Noël depuis que je suis fille unique. Bilan : j'aurais préféré subir une nouvelle humiliation publique.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'un ton de plus en plus précipité, comme si elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Jaime déglutit. Il n'avait jamais posé de question sur la famille de Brienne, avait simplement compris au fil de leurs conversations que Selwyn était un homme strict qui avait du mal à admettre et comprendre le comportement de sa fille et ses aspirations. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des frères de Brienne, et à peine avait-il compris que sa mère était morte depuis longtemps.

La gamine tentait de se fondre dans le mur, le visage dur. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle refusait de pleurer, Jaime pouvait le voir. Après une hésitation, il se déplaça précautionneusement à côté d'elle, s'appuyant à son tour contre le mur. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, toujours malade car Cersei était là, mais il voulait apporter un peu de soutien à la gamine. Il pouvait lui offrir ça.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix crispée. C'est quoi, le problème ?

\- Ma soeur.

L'aveu lui avait échappé, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le retenir quand il voyait la gamine dans cet état.

\- Elle et moi, ça a toujours été fusionnel, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Et de la voir, de supporter ses airs méprisants et sa condescendance maintenant qu'elle croie que je l'ai trahie en quittant le Roc... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

C'était faux. Il avait un début d'explication pour raconter Cersei, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas voir Brienne le regarder avec horreur. C'était la seule gamine de sa connaissance à se comporter comme elle le faisait avec lui de toute sa vie. La seule.

\- Et maintenant, reprit-il, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est comme si elle m'avait contaminé et que je n'avais pas trouvé d'antivirus.

Brienne ne répondit rien, ne le regarda même pas. A peine fit-elle attention à bébé-chat pour ne pas lui faire peur ou mal quand elle se déporta contre Jaime et s'appuya contre lui.

C'était simple, finalement. Alors que la situation aurait pu être compliquée, tendancieuse, presque malsaine, c'était... simple. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, disposant bébé-chat le plus confortablement possible.

\- Tu leur chantais quoi à tes frères, pour qu'ils s'endorment ?

Brienne déglutit, ravalant sans doute l'émotion qu'elle se refusait à laisser paraître, et laissa un souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une mélodie que Jaime n'avait jamais entendue.

_Sois bon, mon enfant sois sage,_

_Sois sage comme une image,_

_Contemple dans les cieux,_

_La Lune-sourire des dieux._

Déjà, Jaime sentait son rythme cardiaque ralentir, la fièvre retomber. Il sentait presque les paroles danser autour de lui, et c'était le ballet le plus apaisant du monde. La voix de Brienne était douce, presque murmurante pour ne pas risquer de déranger le sommeil de leurs voisins, mais c'était suffisant.

_Vois, vois loin devant toi_

_Lutin ou petit roi,_

_Parcoure monts et vallées_

_Guette les dragons ailés._

_Regarde, au fond de la nuit noire,_

_Il persiste un espoir,_

_Prie les étoiles au loin,_

_Le destin peut être tien._

Lentement, la voix de Brienne retomba doucement, et le silence se referma sur eux, pareil à un cocon protecteur. Le jeune homme exhala un long soupir. Cersei avait disparu. Elle était loin, partie. Evaporée.

Il raffermit son étreinte. Contre lui, bébé-chat s'était endormi. Brienne était tendue comme un arc, mais il ne tournerait pas la tête pour vérifier si elle pleurait comme le suggérait la légère sensation d'humidité qui commençait à apparaître sur son épaule. Il la serra simplement contre lui.

\- Tu devais être une super grande soeur.

Brienne ne répondit rien. Elle se coula simplement plus franchement contre lui, et il cala son visage dans les cheveux en broussaille.


	8. La flotte d'or

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Ce texte a été écris pour la **117ème Nuit du FoF**, pour le thème numéro 2 "légion".

Le but est d'écrire un texte sur un thème précis en 60min, un texte par heure de 21h à 4h du matin. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil sur le forum. J'ai personnellement participé le lendemain, ne pouvant en être dans la nuit. C'est ma première tentative, donc j'espère avoir correctement répondu aux contraintes.

**.**

**La flotte d'or**

**.**

Il faisait un froid mordant pour un début de mois de Janvier à Port-Réal, mais ça n'avait certainement pas empêché Brienne de venir les secouer dès l'aube. Jaime ne s'était même pas senti la force de protester. Depuis leur retour de vacances, la gamine n'avait cessé de leur en parler et il savait qu'elle ne lâchait rien. Elle voulait voir la parade, ils iraient à la parade.

Convaincre un Tyrion Lannister à peine réveillé d'avaler son petit-déjeuner deux fois plus vite que d'ordinaire pour ensuite s'habiller chaudement et aller affronter le froid avait valu son pesant de cacahuètes, il fallait l'admettre. Jaime avait ri à gorge déployée en voyant son frère se tromper entre son bol de lait et le fromage blanc que s'était préparé Brienne. Mais vite, trop vite, il avait fallu s'habiller et sortir les vélos, laissés à l'abandon dans le garage de la pension.

Les frères Lannister étaient revenus de vacances avec, à l'instigation de Jaime. Si celui de Brienne ne déméritait pas, il était cependant à des kilomètres de ceux, rutilants et faits sur mesure, des deux héritiers du Roc. Jaime jeta un regard de travers à la selle fatiguée, mais détourna les yeux avant d'essuyer une remarque de l'adolescente.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? maugréa Tyrion en poussant son vélo dans la cour, le regard morose porté sur le ciel gris. On dirait qu'il va neiger.

\- Tu as dit que tu viendrais, fit remarquer Brienne.

Jaime ne put ravaler son sourire. Evidemment que Tyrion avait dit "oui", il ne parvenait pas à refuser grand-chose à Brienne. Comme lui-même, d'ailleurs. La gamine avait ça en commun avec bébé-chat : les frères Lannister ne faisaient pas le poids face à elles.

\- Il suffisait d'annexer la télévision et on aurait vu tout aussi bien et au chaud, gémit Tyrion. On verrait même mieux. Tu sais qu'on peut encore le faire ?

\- Dans ce cas, reste-là et surveille que l'enregistrement fonctionne bien, dit Brienne d'un ton brusque en lui tournant le dos. Mais moi, j'y vais.

_Ben tiens. Et tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ?_ Que Tyrion vienne ou pas, Jaime, lui, se savait fichu. Il se sentait stupidement protecteur envers Brienne, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher ni se convaincre de l'inutilité de la démarche. Sur le plan strictement physique, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à moins de se faire surprendre par le nombre, et il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'inconscients à Port-Réal pour se risquer à l'attaquer ou la moquer depuis que Tyrion l'avait déclarée membre honoraire de la famille Lannister. Mais il restait tout de même que c'était une gamine. Las, il jeta un regard à son frère. Le nain paraissait plus déterminé que jamais à retourner se coucher. Sous son bonnet et derrière son écharpe, il donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfouir sous la couette.

Une seconde de plus, et il finit par rouler des yeux. Enfourcher son vélo sur mesures.

\- C'est bon, ça va...

Jaime se tourna vers Brienne, puis lui adressa un rapide regard, et tous trois quittèrent la cour en pédalant à petite allure. Il n'était pas question de semer Tyrion, qui allait naturellement moins vite qu'eux, mais ils traversèrent tranquillement les rues désertes de la capitale. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de membres de la population pour affronter le froid de si bon matin. Beaucoup, comme Tyrion, comptaient suivre l'évènement depuis la télévision.

Les rues encore ternies par la nuit étaient encore dépourvues de tramway. Ils ne mirent qu'une heure à atteindre les portes de la ville, et Jaime surveilla soigneusement la fatigue de Tyrion et son allure alors qu'ils quittaient Port-Réal pour suivre la route du Bois du Roi. Brienne, qui pédalait plus ou moins à la même allure que Jaime, accéléra brièvement, comme si elle se sentait soudain libérée, soulagée d'un poids, mais elle ralentit rapidement pour ne pas trop distancer. Jaime lui adressa un rapide sourire. Il voyait bien qu'elle voulait partir à fond, se déchaîner, profiter de l'espace vierge de voiture qui s'étirait devant eux. Elle venait de passer deux semaines chez son père à se montrer calme et attentionnée avec toute sa famille qui n'avait pas vu de problème à lui offrir du maquillage ou une poupée pour Noël. A deux jours de la reprise des cours, elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Il leur fallut presque deux heures et demie pour atteindre le point de la côte qu'ils avaient repéré la veille. Essoufflé, Tyrion se laissa pratiquement tomber de son vélo à même l'herbe gelé. Jaime sortit de son sac gourde d'eau et le Tupperware empli de cookies cuisinés la veille par une Brienne déterminée à passer sa matinée comme elle l'entendait.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ? s'enquit Jaime en voyant son frère se jeter sur l'eau comme s'il n'en avait pas bu depuis des jours, alors qu'ils avaient fait des haltes régulières pour s'hydrater.

\- Vous êtes des malades. Tous les deux.

Jaime secoua la tête, moqueur, mais il remarqua rapidement que Brienne le fixait avec un certain malaise. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas pris conscience de l'effort que ce trajet représentait pour le plus petit, et elle s'inquiétait désormais du trajet retour. Si elle et l'aîné des Lannister avaient une condition physique plus que bonne, Tyrion ne pratiquait aucune activité sportive régulière et n'avait plus fait de vélo depuis des mois - la dernière fois, c'était sur un défi durant l'été, et il avait fini sur les rotules.

\- Il va s'en remettre, assura Jaime en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Il joue juste sa drama-queen.

Comme Brienne ne détournait toujours pas ses yeux inquiets de Tyrion qui cherchait son souffle en vidant sa gourde à vitesse grand V, Jaime lui fourra les jumelles dans une main et un cookie dans l'autre.

\- Relax.

Brienne ébaucha un vague sourire. Près d'eux, la falaise tombait, abrupte, au-dessus de la mer. Sur la ligne d'horizon, les premières voiles étaient déjà visibles. Le ciel était bleu, les nuages rares, et malgré la température basse, il faisait beau. En quelques minutes, les trois jeunes gens avaient installé la couverture et de quoi profiter correctement du point de vue. Le jour était entièrement levé, et la montre de Jaime annonçait près de onze heures.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Tyrion se plaignant un peu, mais il finit lui aussi par profiter de la vue, sans même trouver à redire au vent froid qui soufflait sur la falaise. Ce fut lui, d'ailleurs, qui la remarqua en premier. Brienne avait alors le nez dans le Tupperware de cookies, et Jaime dévorait son troisième - les recettes de la gamine étaient vraiment toutes excellentes.

\- Les voilà ! s'écria Tyrion.

Même lui semblait gagné par l'enthousiasme. Ce ne fut rien, cependant, en comparaison de la gamine qui bondit sur ses pieds et s'empara des jumelles pour les braquer sur les eaux calmes, que fendaient désormais des navires par dizaines.

La Compagnie Dorée, mandée par le roi, s'apprêtait à accoster Westeros.

La plus grande légion du monde foulerait bientôt les pavés de Port-Réal.

L'élite des guerriers.

Eux et les Immaculés étaient des légendes. Et, cela se voyait dans le regard de Brienne, ils étaient _ses_ légendes. Non pour leurs idéaux : Jaime avait appris à voir la volonté de la gamine de coller au code d'honneur des chevaliers de l'ancien temps, et ceux-là n'étaient que des mercenaires. Mais ils étaient les meilleurs. Et un jour, elle espérait bien atteindre leur niveau.

La flotte, dont les voiles dorées reflétaient les timides et froids rayons du soleil, passa à bonne distance de la côte, mais c'est sans peine aucune que, même sans jumelles, le trio put admirer la manœuvre des quarante-trois navires. Il y avait une certaine majesté dans la façon dont ils fendaient les eaux, dont leurs soldats se tenaient au garde-à-vous sur le bastingage, dont les rameurs travaillaient de concert. Même Jaime, qui n'avait jamais été fasciné par eux, pouvait l'admettre. Ils étaient impressionnants. Même à cette distance, il lui semblait qu'il suintait de la flotte un esprit de cohésion. Celui d'une légion.

Ce n'était pas si étonnant que Brienne veuille à ce point les admirer. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé ensemble, mais Jaime se doutait qu'elle postulerait dès sa majorité à la Compagnie Dorée, probablement comme elle postulerait dans l'armée des Baratheon ou, plus tard, dans les rangs des Manteaux Blancs, l'élite des soldats à la solde du roi.

Mais la Compagnie Dorée avait un fonctionnement indépendant. Et une prestance que la plupart des armées leur enviaient. Sur l'enregistrement qu'ils avaient programmé sur la télé de la pension, ils pourraient admirer l'arrivée en ville de la Compagnie, ses formations militaires, sa parade. Ils pourraient l'admirer comme elle le méritait.

Ils pourraient l'envier. Rêver.

_Ne pars pas trop loin,_ songea Jaime. _S'il te plaît._

Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas pour demain. Brienne n'avait que quatorze ans, après tout. Mais tôt ou tard, elle postulerait, et vue ses capacités, elle serait prise. Elle partirait. Lui deviendrait un flic, un inspecteur de police, il gravirait peut-être les échelons, siégerait un jour à la tête de la police du royaume. Mais ce ne serait pas les mêmes. Et même s'il l'avait toujours su, c'était étrange de se faire cette réflexion à cet instant. Etrange, et légèrement déprimant.

Le coup léger des jumelles le convainquit de quitter ses pensées. Brienne les lui tendait sans quitter la mer des yeux. Jaime déglutit, saisit fermement les jumelles. Il évita soigneusement le regard de son frère, mais c'était inutile. Lui aussi fixait la mer. Ceux qui leur prendraient la gamine étaient là-bas, sur cette eau calme.


	9. Simple comme

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

Cet OS a été écris pour la **117ème Nuit du FoF**, pour le thème numéro 3 "simplicité".

Le but est d'écrire un texte sur un thème précis en 60min, un texte par heure de 21h à 4h du matin. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil sur le forum. J'ai personnellement participé le lendemain, ne pouvant en être dans la nuit. C'est ma première tentative, donc j'espère avoir correctement répondu aux contraintes.

**J'ai fait un écart dans la chronologie**, avec l'arrivée d'un flash-forward. Ici, Jaime a 40 ans, Tyrion 36, Brienne 32. C'est une vision brève de leur futur dans l'idée de cette fic. Pour l'OS qui suivra, on reviendra à leur jeunesse à la pension.

**.**

**Simple comme...**

**.**

S'il y avait une chose que Jaime Lannister savait, c'était que sa vie n'avait jamais été simple. Dès sa naissance, dès ce moment où sa vie s'était tournée vers sa soeur jumelle, il n'y avait eu que des complications. La mort de sa mère, la toxicité de Cersei qui n'allait qu'en croissant au fil des ans, la découverte de sa dyslexie et les multiples conséquences qu'elle avait eue sur sa scolarité, tout cela avait été une série de complication sans nom. Même son choix de carrière, l'école de police puis le poste qu'il avait trouvé, d'abord à Port-Réal puis en bordure, n'allait pas dans le sens de la simplicité. Il voyait des drames, des meurtres, des accidents, toute sorte de visages humains, dont beaucoup que les gens ne souhaitaient pas voir. Il devait toujours se fendre d'une visite mensuelle à son père à Castral Roc, dont il demeurait l'héritier principal, et supporter les ambitions de celui-ci qui voulait le voir devenir plus qu'un simple inspecteur de police. Il devait essuyer le mépris de Cersei quand elle s'affichait dans les mondanités auxquelles il ne pouvait couper. Même son frère, qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde et qui était le meilleur de ses alliés au sein de la famille, il ne pouvait le voir souvent, et depuis que Tyrion s'était fait sa place dans le monde de la politique, leurs entrevues étaient plus courtes et plus rares, mais surtout, elles portaient bien trop souvent sur l'aspect le plus noir de leur travail. Même s'il aimait son boulot, même s'il savait que Tyrion avait trouvé sa voie et aimait ce qu'il faisait et qu'ils étaient doués tous les deux dans leur domaine, c'était certainement ce que Jaime détestait le plus. Que leurs vies se soient à ce point compliquées du simple fait de leurs choix de vie le révoltait.

Mais il y avait un domaine dans lequel les choses étaient simples. Elles l'avaient toujours été. C'était tout ce qui tournait autour de sa colocation.

A vingt-deux ans, en arrivant à la capitale, Jaime avait entamé la plus longue amitié de sa vie par un simple match de boxe, et depuis, rien n'avait jamais paru réellement compliqué - même maintenant, avec le temps, l'engagement de Brienne dans l'armée n'avait pas été si terrible que ça.

Maintenant, Jaime approchait des quarante ans. Il était inspecteur, avait largement assez de finances pour se prendre un appartement seul ou une maison indépendante. Il aurait pu choisir de fonder une famille, de s'installer, bref, de se poser pour faire sa vie. D'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Trois ans plus tôt, quand Brienne était revenue de l'étranger et avait quitté l'armée après une brillante carrière, une vilaine blessure au genou et une opération en catastrophe suite à une plus vilaine blessure encore à hauteur de ses côtes, il avait offert de l'héberger sur le canapé de son appartement de l'époque le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit où se poser. Quand elle avait dû se forcer à sa rééducation qui la déprimait, il l'avait accompagnée. Quand elle avait dégoté un travail, il avait commencé à prospecter pour des logements à sa portée. A l'époque, lui-même vivait encore dans la très proche banlieue de Port-Réal. Le poste de Brienne se situait près d'Accalmie, dans les services de police car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meilleurs emplois pour elle qui revenait de plus de dix ans d'armée. Ils avaient mis la main sur un motel de seconde zone où elle pouvait poser temporairement ses valises, et ç'avait fait leur journée. Puis, une fois le champagne rangé et les deux adultes assis sur le canapé, Jaime avait senti un puissant sentiment de vide l'envahir. Il s'était habitué à une vitesse alarmante - il s'était _réhabitué_ à une vitesse alarmante, plutôt - à partager son espace vital avec Brienne. Bébé-chat était un vénérable matou qui n'osait plus faire de folie, trop las et vieux pour cela. Jaime l'avait toujours gardé avec lui pendant que Brienne était à l'étranger. Les affaires de la jeune femme, placées dans des cartons, envahissaient le salon. Sur la table basse, sous la télé, leurs vieilles consoles s'étaient dépoussiérées au fil des soirées de jeu. A la poignée de la fenêtre pendaient leurs gants de boxes avec lesquels ils s'entraînaient de temps à autre.

Tout ça, bientôt, allait prendre fin.

\- Tu vas me manquer, avait laissé tomber Jaime, aidé par le champagne.

\- Toi aussi, Lannister.

Brienne ne buvait jamais - elle ne tenait pas facilement l'alcool et celui-ci lui déliait la langue rapidement.

Un instant, Jaime avait tenté de réfléchir, de lutter contre la boisson qu'il sentait s'insinuer dans ses veines. Puis :

\- Si je demande ma mutation, tu m'accueilles ?

\- A ton avis ? avait-elle répliqué en lui adressant un regard évident.

Et ça s'était fait comme ça. Brienne était partie la première, et lui avait demandé sa mutation à un patron étonné qui n'avait pourtant pas bronché - car on ne refusait rien à un Lannister sans en payer les pots cassés. Trois mois plus tard, Jaime avait chargé la voiture de Renly Baratheon, l'ancien camarade d'étude de Brienne, qui l'avait mise à sa disposition, et procédé à son déménagement. La jeune femme avait mis une option sur une maison indépendante de deux étages à l'écart de la ville, sous le couvert des arbres de la forêt toute proche, et après l'avoir visité, Jaime avait signé le bail. Sans une seule fois se poser la moindre question, ils avaient installé leurs affaires. Chacun avait envahi sa nouvelle chambre, à un couloir de distance de l'autre.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur, savaient ce qu'ils aimaient manger, ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas, quels étaient leurs défauts de colocataires, leurs qualités. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se fixer des règles pour l'usage de la salle de bains, vaste mais unique, pas davantage que pour la délimitation des affaires dans les lieux communs ou de la place du garage. Ils avaient installé le vénérable bébé-chat le plus confortablement possible, ressortant la maison en carton que Brienne avait réalisée pour son premier Noël. Ils avaient décoré la maison sans vraiment y penser, avaient installé les vieilles consoles pour jouer durant certaines soirées, avaient rempli le frigo et les placards de plus de légumes et de fruits que n'en avait mangé Jaime depuis très longtemps.

Tyrion avait haussé un sourcil. Renly avait légèrement souri, et Loras Tyrrell, qui avait une permission au moment du déménagement et avait prêté main-forte, s'était bien gardé de faire le moindre commentaire. Margaery, elle, avait prudemment gardé le silence lors de sa visite pour la pendaison de crémaillère, et Selwyn Tarth, quand il était venu voir sa fille pour son anniversaire, avait commenté d'un ton parfaitement neutre que la maison était tout de même très grande pour deux personnes et un chat. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais cru à ce qu'ils appelaient "la théorie de l'amitié". Pour eux, il ne pouvait s'agir que de sentiments refoulés, d'un désir qu'aucun des deux concernés n'admettrait jamais. Parfois, ils essayaient de leur ouvrir les yeux, de leur mettre l'évidence sous les yeux. En vain. Tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient tort.

Jaime ne s'était jamais posé réellement la question de s'il aimait Brienne sur le plan purement amoureux. Il considérait l'amour comme terriblement compliqué et rien, avec celle qu'il avait trop longtemps appelé "la gamine", n'avait jamais été compliqué. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu quand ils s'envoyaient des piques à caractère sexuel. Ils finissaient les phrases l'un de l'autre sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, ils pouvaient simplement éclater de rire d'un échange de regards au-dessus du bar de la cuisine où ils prenaient la plupart de leur repas. Ils respectaient l'intimité de l'autre, mais autant d'années de colocation ne pouvaient s'effectuer sans quelques ratés, et cela ne les embarrassaient finalement pas tant que ça, maintenant qu'ils étaient des adultes raisonnables.

C'était juste simple.

Simple, comme de trouver normal que Brienne lui jette son blouson au visage quand il avait de la peine à se préparer le matin, parce qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de lui demander s'il avait besoin qu'elle le dépose en moto. Au boulot, car évidemment même s'ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas travailler dans la même équipe mais dans le même commissariat, il n'était venu à l'esprit de personne qu'ils puissent n'être qu'amis. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un, on savait qu'il fallait prévenir l'autre. Qu'ils étaient chacun la personne de confiance. Qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à les voir arriver et repartir ensemble.

Simple, comme de laisser Brienne s'endormir la tête sur ses genoux sur le canapé, à l'issue d'une journée particulièrement pénible, alors que lui-même l'étreignait d'un bras.

Simple, comme de savoir qu'après un appel de Cersei, Jaime pourrait toujours recevoir ses gants de boxe en pleine poitrine et que quelque soit la météo, ils finiraient dans le jardin, à se battre l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Jusqu'à ce que Cersei disparaisse.

Simple, comme de savoir tout ou presque des relations de l'autre. D'en discuter à table sans tabou. De répondre au téléphone de l'autre sans honte ou malaise, en se faisant son ou sa secrétaire, y compris pour les rendez-vous.

Simple aussi, comme de se faire passer sans hésiter, sans même se concerter, sur un simple échange de regards, tant pour le frère et la soeur que pour le ou la fiancée quand il s'agissait de se défaire d'un importun.

Simple, comme de savoir que lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars sur ses années d'armée, Brienne recevrait la visite dans sa chambre de Jaime, à moins qu'il ne dorme déjà, et alors ce serait elle qui finirait par le rejoindre. Qu'elle se glisserait sous la couette et qu'elle calerait sa respiration sur la sienne. Qu'elle s'endormirait, et qu'en rouvrant les yeux elle trouverait Jaime près d'elle, car il ne se levait jamais le premier pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille en panique, à l'issu d'un cauchemar, et se découvre seule. Parfois, quand elle avait vraiment le sommeil agité, elle le réveillait et il lui prenait le bras, doucement, et raffermissait graduellement sa prise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse, sans même sortir du sommeil. Et Jaime commençait à parler. A chanter, parfois, la berceuse qu'elle avait autrefois chantée à ses frères pour les endormir. Et doucement, elle s'apaisait. Et si jamais elle n'y parvenait pas, alors elle se réveillait, le voyait. Et se rendormait, souvent sans un mot, parfois en prenant simplement les devants pour se blottir contre lui. Pour rafler un peu de chaleur.

Ils n'avaient pas "sauté le pas". Ni baiser ni caresse autre que fraternelle. Mais ils avaient le reste. Ils partageaient tout. L'espace personnel était une donnée anecdotique, une chose bonne pour les autres. Leurs relations, d'ailleurs, avaient du mal à le supporter. En trois ans, Jaime n'avait ramené que deux filles à la maison, et aucune n'avait tenu plus d'un mois. Aucune n'avait très bien supporté de le voir changer de lit au milieu de la nuit au prétexte du cauchemar de sa coloc.

\- Putain, mais baisez un coup, qu'on en finisse ! gémissait parfois Bronn, un collègue et ami de Jaime, quand ils les voyaient arriver ou repartir ensemble en se disputant comme un vieux couple.

Brienne lui adressait un regard méprisant, Jaime un coup de poing le plus souvent. Et quand Tyrion lui disait la même chose, avec plus de subtilité et moins de grossièreté, il lui donnait une tape à l'arrière de la tête et se concentrait sur autre chose. Parce qu'il trouvait ça usant. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours expliquer ce que tout le monde semblait incapable de vouloir admettre.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement dire aux autres que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne le seraient jamais parce que lui ne pourrait jamais aimer de cette manière quelqu'un d'autre que Cersei, et qu'il ne voulait pas retourner vers elle, ni réussir tout à fait à s'en détacher. A l'oublier.

Parce que l'amour, c'était comme sa vie, compliqué. Brienne était simple.

Simple, comme l'étaient les nuits de ses anniversaires et celles de l'anniversaire du mariage de Cersei. Parce que quelques jours et nuits avant et après, il perdait le sommeil, devenait plus nerveux, que bébé-chat (qui dormait alternativement dans l'une ou l'autre chambre selon ses forces et sa motivation, car ses vénérables seize ans lui conféraient un statut quasi impotent) ne suffisait plus à l'aider. Alors Brienne laissait sa porte grande ouverte et, sans se concerter, il la rejoignait s'installait en silence de l'autre côté du lit. L'écoutait lui chantonner la berceuse de ses frères et savourait le contact ferme, chaud, de sa main autour de la sienne. Elle ne le lâchait jamais avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Parfois même, au matin, elle le tenait encore.

Les autres pouvaient toujours parler, eux ne se posaient pas de question.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**


	10. De l'art de fêter son anniversaire I

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 118ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « presque ».

**Alors ici,** on est toujours dans la continuité des chapitres précédents. Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion sont trois étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études. Jaime a 22 ans, il est à l'école de police, Tyrion a 18 ans et fait Science-Politique, Brienne a 14 ans est suit des cours au collège et en prépa militaire. Ici, on est au début de l'année civile, quelques semaines après Noël.

**Juste parce que j'aime bien les détails :** l'anniversaire de Tyrion tombe le 13 Février, celui de Jaime le 24 Avril et celui de Brienne le 3 Août. Parce que je l'ai décidé.

**.**

**D'une bonne manière de fêter son anniversaire, **

**par Tyrion Lannister**

**I**

**.**

_Pourrais-tu passer me chercher s'il te plaît ? Je crois que j'ai trop bu._

Jaime avait froncé les sourcils en recevant ce message, mais pas tant d'inquiétude que de lassitude. Ils avaient convenus que Tyrion fêterait son anniversaire avec ses amis de la fac puis, une fois qu'il aurait bien fait la fête, qu'il les rejoindrait, Brienne, lui et bébé-chat, pour la fin de la soirée. Hasard du calendrier, la date tombait cette année-là un samedi, ce qui leur laissait la possibilité de faire les fous une partie de la nuit. D'ailleurs, Jaime n'avait pas eu de grands espoirs de voir son frère arriver à la pension avant 22h. Conformément à leur accord, le plus jeune devait passer la journée avec ses amis et les retrouver pour la deuxième partie de la soirée.

Sauf qu'il était presque 23h, que Brienne, peu habituée à veiller très tard, commençait à bailler sur son lit, le regard un peu flou sur son livre d'Histoire, et que le gâteau attendait au frigo. Un gâteau au chocolat, avec de la vanille, de la crème chantilly, du biscuit… Une belle horreur diététique sur laquelle Brienne et lui avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi. Sans parler des cadeaux planquer sous le lit. Retranchés dans la chambre de l'adolescente, Jaime en avait presque marre de jouer avec bébé-chat quand le SMS était arrivé.

Sans surprise, Brienne commençait à perdre patience, plus encore qu'elle n'avait sommeil. Ni une ni deux, ils avaient laissé le chaton et pris leurs manteaux pour aller affronter les rues hivernales à la recherche de l'adresse de Tyrion.

Et maintenant, ils étaient plantés au milieu de la rue sans savoir quoi faire.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, gémit Jaime.

\- T'as conscience que j'ai absolument pas le droit de rentrer ? demanda Brienne d'un ton nerveux, les joues brûlantes de gêne.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, plantés devant l'entrée de « L'Antre des plaisirs », le bordel le plus réputé de Port-Réal. Et Brienne n'avait jamais semblée aussi ratatinée sur elle-même.

\- J'y crois pas, mais quel abruti, marmonna Jaime en composant à la va-vite le numéro de son frère.

Une, deux, trois sonneries…

\- Salut frérot ! s'écria Tyrion, si fort que Jaime écarta brutalement le téléphone. Comment tu vas ? T'as trouvé ?

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé. On t'attend dehors.

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher. Vraiment.

Jaime échangea un rapide regard avec Brienne. Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Tyrion, sans déconner, il est minuit moins vingt, on a traversé la moitié de la ville, alors tu prends tes affaires et tu sors d'ici tout de suite. Et si jamais c'est un problème d'argent, tu donnes ton nom et l'adresse de la pension et on réglera ça demain.

\- C'est pas un problème d'argent !

Il parlait avec vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

\- Viens ! Je suis au deuxième étage, porte 209 !

Et il raccrocha.

Mortifié, Jaime adressa un nouveau regard à Brienne. Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir rentrer dans le bitume. Pendant un instant, il fut sur le point de lui dire « Attends-moi là », puis il avisa l'allure de la rue, les hommes un peu plus loin qui discutaient autour d'un échange de poudre ou de tabac qui n'en était pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu restes près de moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il dut presque la tirer hors de la poche, mais Brienne se laissa relativement faire.

\- Tu ne parles à personne et tu fais ce que je te dis, ça marche ?

\- J'ai pas l'âge.

Elle savait pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester dehors, elle aussi, il le voyait à son regard. Et elle lui faisait confiance. Restait la question du plus évident.

\- Avec ta taille, personne ne se posera la question. C'est l'affaire de cinq minutes. Ensuite on sort de là et on massacre cet abruti. Ça te va ?

Elle acquiesça, et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le bordel.

**.**

Tyrion se sentait un homme. Pour la première fois, il se sentait_ grand_.

Il avait toujours aimé faire la fête, boire du bon vin, contempler de jolies filles, profiter de la vie. Il avait eu sa première fois avec une fille dont il était réellement tombé amoureux, dans son ancien lycée, mais leur histoire s'était finie avec l'année scolaire et elle avait déménagé. A seize ans, on ne pouvait pas réellement tenir une relation longue distance.

Alors, quand son groupe d'amis de la fac lui avait parlé du bordel de Littlefinger, alias Petyr Baelish, un étudiant de troisième année qui avait investi dans les établissements de plaisirs et s'en servait pour nouer des relations et apprendre des secrets, Tyrion n'avait pas hésité très longtemps. Il savait être prudent, et il voulait découvrir des choses.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait découvert des choses.

Et il avait aimé ça.

Cet après-midi avait été magique. Ses amis lui avaient payé les services de deux filles qui lui avaient tout fait. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé, vu ou lu sur différents supports au fil de certaines de ses recherches, et il avait adoré ça. La séance lui étant offerte, il avait seulement payé les bouteilles de vin et les repas. Ses amis avaient eux aussi profité de l'établissement puis, vers 22h, ils l'avaient laissé pour repartir chez eux. Tyrion était resté, reposant à demi-nu contre le ventre d'une fille qui l'était complétement, et qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Comment une fille de cet âge pouvait-elle décider de faire ça de sa vie ?

\- Là d'où je viens, c'était ça ou la misère, dit-elle d'un ton distrait. C'est toujours mieux que les bidonvilles. Ici, je mange à ma faim.

\- A quel âge as-tu commencé ?

\- Seize ans, je crois. J'étais déjà une femme.

_Une femme ?_ songea Tyrion dans la brume post-coïtale et les effluves d'alcool. _Pas à seize ans. _Seize ans, c'était à peine plus que Brienne, et c'était une gamine. Non, Shae avait sans doute été presque une femme. Plus une femme qu'une fillette, en tout cas. Il se la figurait un peu plus maigre, plus maladive, mais le visage plus doux encore, avec des rondeurs.

Et lui, alors, était-il un homme ? Il se sentait homme, avachi sur ce lit à baldaquin, au milieu de ce luxe, de ces tentures, de ce vin et de ces restes de dîner. Il ne restait que Shae avec lui – Ros, la plus âgée, était allée retrouver un autre client après l'avoir épuisé. Mais il aimait avoir cette fille contre lui, son ventre doux, le toucher délicat de ses doigts. Il se sentait vidé de tout, mais aussi béatement heureux, en dépit de toute la joie qui le dévorait, produite en partie par l'alcool, en partie parce tout ce sexe auquel il avait eu droit dans la journée. Il avait de plus en plus envie de reprendre un nouveau rendez-vous, sur ses deniers personnels, avec Shae ou une autre, mais Shae surtout. Elle était douce. Il pouvait presque oublier qu'elle était payée pour lui faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il était presque un homme, et elle presque une fille qui lui faisait oublier le sordide de cette situation. Ça ne devait pas être sordide. Ça devait être beau. Toujours plus beau, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un corps de femme, pas vrai ?

On frappa à la porte.

\- C'est sûrement mon frère.

Tyrion se redressa et posa galamment la couverture sur le corps alangui de Shae. Si elle lui avait fait beaucoup, Tyrion avait aussi mis toute sa science (plus théorique que pratique, mais quel adolescent de dix-neuf pouvait prétendre l'inverse ?) au service du plaisir de la jeune prostituée. Avec un sourire, il lui donna ensuite une coupe de vin, qu'elle but doucement.

\- Tu lui ouvres pas ?

\- Pas de suite, dit Tyrion en passa une main sous la couverture, effleurant la peau douce de la hanche. Je suis déjà tellement en retard, une minute de plus ou de moins…

\- Tyrion ! T'es là ?

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-il en se rhabillant.

Il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir appelé Jaime. Même s'il aurait aimé dormir dans la chaleur de Shae, il savait que ce n'était pas la politique de l'établissement, et il était définitivement trop ivre pour rentrer tout seul.

\- Magne-toi ! brailla Jaime de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Y a pas le feu, ça va… Tu veux pas rentrer prendre un verre de vin ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou la fierté d'avoir passé des heures en si bonne compagnie mais il voulait que Jaime voie Shae. Qu'il voie de ses propres yeux que son petit frère était enfin un homme.

Ou presque.

Mais visiblement, Jaime ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Si, putain, y a le feu ! explosa-t-il. Tu sors d'ici tout de suite ! On avait rendez-vous y presque deux heures et Brienne est avec moi !

Tyrion se sentit redescendre de son petit nuage d'un seul coup. Brienne était là. Dans un bordel.

Oh, pu…

Il se jeta sur son pull. Shae haussa un sourcil, surprise.

\- Ta copine ?

\- Pire !

Pire, oui. Pire que tout le reste.

_Je ne suis pas un homme,_ songea-t-il en ouvrant quelques secondes plus tard, la chemise de travers, le pull enfilé à la va-vite, les chaussures délacées, les cheveux en bataille. La chambre puait le sexe, le vin, les excès. Et devant lui, le regard furieux de Jaime aurait pu le geler sur place. Accrochée à la main du plus âgé, Brienne était d'une couleur cramoisie, les yeux baissés. Dans le couloir, Tyrion devinait la présence d'une femme et d'un homme du bordel, tous deux très peu vêtus, qui aguichaient les clients venus errer dans le but de trouver une idée ou une personne à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensée.

Brienne les avait forcément vus. Elle avait peut-être entendu, vu d'autres choses. Des choses qui l'avaient choquée.

_Tu as déconné. _

\- Vingt-deux heures, siffla Jaime. On t'attendait à vingt-deux putains d'heures.

\- J'ai pas v…

\- Tu as quelque chose à payer ?

\- Les consommations, murmura Tyrion d'un ton penaud.

\- Passe à la caisse. Nous, on t'attend dehors. Et si t'es pas là dans deux minutes, on part sans toi.

Finie, l'envie de se pavaner. L'envie de crier au monde : je suis un homme, j'ai baisé, j'ai eu cette fille, regardez-la comme elle est belle, comme j'ai réussi à la faire profiter pendant que je profitais. Il se sentait minable. Il avait vu l'heure, il avait juste était trop alangui et soûl pour avoir la motivation de bouger.

S'il n'y avait eu que Jaime, ç'aurait été différent. Mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il. J'arrive.

_Je ne suis pas un homme. _

_Pas encore._


	11. De l'art de fêter son anniversaire II

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 118ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « turban ». Il fait suite directement à l'OS précédent.

**.**

**D'une bonne manière de fêter son anniversaire, **

**par Tyrion Lannister**

**II**

**.**

\- Sûre que ça va ? murmura Jaime alors qu'ils s'entassaient à l'arrière du tram.

Brienne hocha la tête sans mot dire. Depuis que l'une des femmes – une prostituée ou une tenancière, il n'aurait pas su dire – s'était avancée vers eux dans le couloir pour leur proposer un plan à trois ou une initiation approfondie avec un ou plusieurs hommes, en lorgnant sur Brienne qui n'en finissait pas de rougir en baissant les yeux, Jaime avait le sentiment qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il avait faillis casser le nez de l'un des prostitués quand celui-ci avait effleuré l'épaule de l'adolescente.

\- Touchez-la, et je vous tue, avait-il sifflé. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Et il l'avait entraînée le plus loin possible dans les couloirs, à la recherche de cet abruti libidineux infoutu de regarder l'heure et de tenir ses engagements qui lui servait de petit frère.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore adressé un mot à Tyrion depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le tram, et cela faisait plus de vingt minutes. Brienne était collée contre la vitre, les mains au fond des poches… sauf une, qui n'avait pas lâché celle de Jaime depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bordel.

Il se tourna vers son frère, tassé sur son siège d'un air misérable, et attendit que celui-ci sente le regard sur lui et risque un coup d'œil.

« Je vais te tuer » articula silencieusement Jaime.

\- Je suis désolé, gémit l'autre. Je te jure que je n'ai pas réfléchi…

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je crois que j'avais compris.

Tyrion baissa la tête, honteux, et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la pension. Laquelle était plongée dans le noir à leur arrivée, et c'était tant mieux, car Pyp et sa mère n'auraient pas manqué de leur rappeler qu'en tant que mineure, Brienne n'avait pas la permission de traîner hors des murs au-delà de minuit – ce qui était largement le cas. Ils se glissèrent à leur étage, et Tyrion se serait certainement planqué dans sa chambre si Brienne ne l'avait pas attrapé par le col de son manteau pour le tirer dans la sienne.

\- Tes cadeaux, siffla-t-elle en le poussant rudement au milieu du studio.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ob…

\- Un conseil, ferme-la, le coupa Jaime. Pose-toi sur le lit, prends tes cadeaux et regarde ton foutu gâteau auquel tu toucheras pas avant demain.

_Et si Bri fait des cauchemars, je t'éviscère. _

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit par terre pour mieux prendre bébé-chat sur les genoux. Brienne tira de sous le lit les cadeaux qu'ils avaient gardés secrets et les colla dans les bras du vieux du jour. Penaud, dessoûlé depuis qu'il avait découvert Brienne dans les couloirs du bordel, Tyrion s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à désosser l'emballage du premier paquet. C'était le plus petit, soit celui de Jaime. Il en extirpa deux billets pour l'île pacifiée et naturelle de Naath. Depuis qu'il en avait découvert les trésors architecturaux dans ses livres de géographie, Tyrion s'était révélé fasciné pour l'histoire de ce peuple à part que l'on avait été incapable d'aborder pendant des siècles du fait de la maladie étrange dont ils étaient tous porteurs sains, mais qui contaminaient tous les visiteurs. Le vaccin n'existait que depuis une dizaine d'années, mais l'île jouissait encore d'une mauvaise réputation et d'une tranquillité certaine.

\- Pour cet été, dit Jaime alors que son frère lissait les billets de ferry, fasciné.

\- C'est… woaw. Merci, J.

Il déposa doucement les billets au sol, pendant que bébé-chat escaladait les épaules de Jaime pour se lover dans son cou en ronronnant comme un petit moteur. Tyrion entreprit de déballer le second paquet, et cette fois-ci, il se figea. Jaime se pencha pour mieux voir et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater rire. Visiblement très fière d'elle, Brienne se retenait elle aussi de son mieux.

\- Sur mesure pour lui ! s'exclama Jaime.

Tyrion le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis revint au cadeau. Il l'extirpa délicatement, en déroula peu à peu les anneaux de tricot. L'écharpe, tricotée à la main, mesurait presque deux fois la taille de l'étudiant, et se composait d'une multitude de dégradés de violet et de mauve, avec çà et là des anneaux jaune ou orangé. Tyrion se leva et leva les bras pour tenter de voir tous les aspects de l'immense écharpe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

\- Tu te souviens pas de t'être plains du froid hivernal et des couleurs ternes des étudiants en politique ? se moqua Brienne. Puisque t'es si fasciné en ce moment par les autres cultures, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait essayer un turban coloré. Comme ça en plus t'auras chaud.

Et pour mieux démontrer son idée, elle empoigna l'écharpe pour l'en draper, lui entortillant aussi bien les épaules, la nuque et la tête. Les extrémités n'en retombaient pas moins sur la poitrine de Tyrion. Ecroulé de rire, Jaime s'appuya contre le mur. Son frère baissa les yeux, et même avec son taux d'alcoolémie, même fatigué et la tête à l'envers, il pouvait déchiffrer les dessins.

Des petits lions schématiquement dessinés et des étoiles. Bien trop précis pour être l'œuvre de Brienne, qui ne savait que faire dans les mailles grossières. Ça, c'était le travail de Jaime.

\- Petits salauds, sourit-il en levant les yeux vers les deux créateurs amateurs.

\- Te voilà enturbanné ! s'exclama Brienne en faisant un nœud sur la poitrine du nain.

La fatigue devait faire son effet, et la chute du stress aussi : si Jaime adorait regarder la gamine rire, il voyait bien quelques tics nerveux au coin de sa bouche et dans ses mains qui s'agitaient trop. Comme elle passait à portée de main, il l'empoigna gentiment et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, avant de l'étreindre d'un bras et de lui poser bébé-chat sur les genoux.

\- Tu pourrais presque passer pour ton propre cadeau emballé, sourit Jaime.

\- Ça me va jusqu'aux pieds !

\- J'ai calculé presque deux mètres quarante de laine, expliqua Brienne en le regardant se contorsionner pour essayer de regarder tous les détails de la création.

\- Vous êtes des tarés.

Jaime haussa les épaules, calant un peu plus franchement la gamine contre lui. Preuve de sa fatigue, elle se lova d'elle-même plus confortablement. _Un peu inhabituel, même pour une nuit bizarre._ Il avait tout fait pour surveiller ce qu'il se passait dans le bordel, mais il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que l'un ou l'une de ceux qui travaillaient là-bas lui ait fait une réflexion qui la tourmenterait. Sinon, il n'était pas certain de garder son calme.

Brienne sombra à une vitesse alarmante. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin, mais Jaime ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle s'endorme aussi rapidement, alors que Tyrion s'agitait encore, à demi bloqué par son turban improvisé, en lissant et re-lissant et lisant et relisant ses billets de ferry. Une seule lumière, douce, éclairait le studio depuis la table de chevet de Brienne.

\- J'ai déconné, murmura Tyrion en levant les yeux.

Il regardait l'adolescente endormie sur l'épaule de Jaime, et le plus âgé le voyait dans ses yeux, qu'il avait dessoûlé. Qu'il s'en voulait profondément.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire un cauchemar, dit simplement Jaime.

Il ne se sentait plus furieux. C'était son frère, aussi crétin puisse-t-il être par moment. Et Bri n'était pas tout à fait sa sœur, même s'il n'aurait pas hésité à casser la figure de celles et ceux qui lui adressaient la parole ou la touchaient dans ce bordel. « L'Antre des plaisirs ».

Ben voyons.

Il savait que de telles pratiques risquaient de choquer Brienne, qu'elle avait encore une trop grande innocence pour croire que des prostitués puissent travailler à ce point près des plus grandes universités du pays, et avoir pour clients des étudiants brillants parmi lesquels l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il ne pourrait pas avoir de conversation avec elle avant demain, et il n'était même pas certain qu'elle le veuille.

\- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, j'ai pas… j'ai pas été sympa.

\- Tu as réfléchis, mais pas avec ta cervelle, conclut Jaime avec un léger sourire conciliant.

Il gratouillait bébé-chat sur le ventre, tout en se demandant distraitement comment il allait faire pour coucher Brienne dans son lit sans la réveiller.

\- Alors, soupira-t-il en croisant le regard de Tyrion, tu as apprécié ta journée, au moins ?

Enturbanné comme il l'était, sorte de burrito humain enveloppé de mauve, Tyrion n'en était pas moins adorable avec son regard pétillant, presque émerveillé, alors qu'il évoquait Shae, la fille avec qui il était quand Jaime avait frappé à sa porte.

_Par pitié frérot, ne craque pas sur une prostituée. On n'est pas sorti des ronces, sinon._

Mais il était trop tard pour se lancer dans cette conversation, alors Jaime l'écouta juste lui raconter le récit de cette journée où Tyrion avait fait plus de découvertes qu'il n'aurait pu en espérer.

…

**..**

**.**


	12. De l'art des saphirs

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 118ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème « mine ».

**Alors ici,** on est toujours dans la continuité des chapitres précédents. Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion sont trois étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études. Jaime a 22 ans, il est à l'école de police, Tyrion a 18 ans et fait Science-Politique, Brienne a 14 ans est suit des cours au collège et en prépa militaire. Ici, ça fait suite au harcèlement dont Brienne a été victime au collège et au soutien qu'ils se sont tous les trois apportés par téléphone pendant les vacances de Noël.

**Bref,** ici, les vacances de Février.

**.**

**De l'art des saphirs,**

**par Jaime Lannister**

**.**

La première fois que Brienne avait lancé l'invitation, il avait répondu par l'affirmative sans la moindre hésitation. Oui, bien sûr que Tyrion et lui viendraient à Tarth pour les vacances d'hiver (ou les misérables jours qu'ils avaient obtenu de leur école respective, car à part Brienne, personne à la pension n'avait réellement de vacances), bien sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de découvrir son île et de rencontrer son père, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien prévu de bien palpitant. Ils emmèneraient bébé-chat, et il y avait bien assez de chambres à coucher à Evenfall Hall, la demeure familiale des Tarth, héritée d'un très lointain aïeul chevalier, pour loger deux invités.

\- Et comme ça, vous pourrez visiter un peu l'île, avait insisté Brienne. Y a des endroits très beaux et super sympas pour faire des promenades. Et tu pourras te reposer aussi, au grand air, avait-elle ajouté à l'intention de Tyrion.

Alors oui, bien sûr, ils avaient dit oui.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le ferry, bébé-chat en cage de transport, manteaux épais sur le dos pour se protéger du vent et des embruns, le regard rivé sur l'horizon pour ne surtout rien manquer du paysage, Jaime n'avait pas regretté son choix. Passer quelques jours à Tarth avec Brienne serait une bonne chose pour elle, qui y croisait les fantômes de ses frères avec tout le chagrin qu'ils charriaient, et lui-même n'aurait pas supporté de retourner à Castral Roc. Même s'ils n'avaient pas reparlé des frères de Brienne ou de Cersei depuis qu'ils s'étaient bercés l'un l'autre cette nuit après leur retour de vacances, ça flottait entre eux, c'était là, palpable. Et il était hors de question de laisser la gamine affronter seule de nouvelles vacances avec son père et les souvenirs de sa fratrie disparue.

Au surplus, en entendant ses fils lui apprendre par téléphone où ils passeraient leurs vacances, Tywin avait assuré qu'il voyait tout ça d'un très bon oeil, et Tyrion avait avancé l'idée qu'un accord commercial se ferait peut-être bientôt entre la compagnie des Lannister et celle des Tarth, car même s'il s'était spécialisé en architecture, Selwyn Tarth gérait aussi la totalité de l'héritage familial et de l'entreprise fondée par son propre père. Même s'il se moquait de l'approbation paternelle, Jaime s'était dit qu'au moins, ils évitaient ainsi d'avoir des problèmes supplémentaires avec Tywin. Aussi, quand ils avaient accosté le quai d'Evenfall Hall, il avait simplement regardé partout, fasciné par le paysage sauvage et la beauté qui s'en dégageait.

Puis il avait croisé le regard de Selwyn Tarth, et il avait sérieusement commencé à se dire que toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée.

Sur le papier, tout allait bien : ils étaient deux amis rendant une visite à une autre, avec la bénédiction de leur père en plus. Mais quand on les découvrait tous les trois côte à côte, en dépit de leur taille, ils restaient des jeunes gens de quatorze, dix-neuf et vingt-deux ans. Donc, au regard d'un père protecteur, on parlait de deux adultes devenus les amis d'une jeune fille isolée et influençable.

\- Je sens que ça va être sport, avait marmonné Tyrion en descendant à quai, et Jaime avait approuvé en silence.

Même Brienne semblait avoir pris la pleine mesure du problème en voyant son père, et avait immédiatement rappelé à celui-ci qu'elle lui en avait parlé et qu'il avait donné son accord des semaines plus tôt pour qu'elle vienne avec ses amis. Jamais elle n'avait précisé l'âge desdits amis. Et si elle avait donné leur nom de famille, Selwyn n'avait de toute évidence pas vérifié leur Curriculum avec précision, et devait s'en mordre les doigts.

Selwyn Tarth devait avoir quarante-cinq ans, des cheveux noirs et un regard bienveillant, mais il ne semblait vraiment, vraiment pas heureux de voir arriver les Lannister.

\- Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de camarades d'études, dit-il d'un ton crispé après avoir embrassé sa fille.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on s'était rencontré à la pension, répondit Brienne.

Et le bal des problèmes avait commencé. Les chambres qu'on avait attribuées à Jaime et Tyrion étaient à peine plus grandes que celles de la pension, et jumelles de celle de Brienne, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire grincer des dents à son père. A table, alors que Tyrion menait la danse de la conversation avec un talent de politicien, la complicité évidente de l'improbable trio avait sérieusement fait froncer les sourcils de Selwyn. Que sa fille lui fasse le récit de leurs points communs (et des multiples combats de boxe) n'avait pas eu l'air de le détendre.

Brienne avait moins de quinze ans, Jaime approchait des vingt-trois. Et dans le regard de Selwyn, l'étudiant y voyait bien un très sérieux problème.

Au moins n'avait-il pas jeté les Lannister dehors dès leur arrivée. Mais quand il avait exigé de leur parler, alors que Brienne était enfermée dans la salle de bains, Jaime s'était attendu à une remise en ordre. Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

\- J'exige de savoir immédiatement ce que deux jeunes adultes de votre trempe trouvent à une gamine de quatorze ans pour en sembler aussi proches.

Le ton était sans appel, et même si Jaime était plus grand que Selwyn, il en ressentait toute l'autorité d'un coup. Il allait ployer le genou, il se connaissait.

\- Il n'y a rien de déplacé entre nous, assura posément Tyrion, bébé-chat sur les genoux. Elle vit au même étage que nous et nous lui donnons un coup de main pour ses cours. Mon frère et elle adorent la boxe, il se trouve que nous avons des centres d'intérêt en commun et que nous sommes tous les trois très isolés de nos familles.

\- Elle pourrait avoir des amis de son âge. Au lieu de ça, elle vous a vous.

L'accusation était à peine voilée, et Jaime sentait déjà la nausée poindre. Il n'avait aucune envie, aujourd'hui ou plus tard, d'imaginer réellement ce que Selwyn se figurait de lui. Pas avec la gamine.

\- Elle n'en a pas, répondit-il. Le collège a bien dû vous appeler avant Noël, non ? Ses amis, c'est nous.

Le regard de Selwyn était venimeux. Accusateur.

\- Que ma fille soit désespérément seule au point de se raccrocher à vous, je le conçois. Que vous l'appréciiez platoniquement au point de vous en être faite une amie alors qu'elle n'est qu'une gamine, je le conçois beaucoup moins.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle a plus de jugeote et d'honneur que la moitié des mioches de son âge, répliqua Jaime en sentant la colère le gagner. Peut-être aussi que l'amitié peut exister entre un homme et une femme, ou un adulte et une adolescente.

Et comme Brienne choisit précisément ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, la tension se figea, à un rien de l'explosion. Par égard pour sa fille qu'il paraissait néanmoins aimer de tout son cœur, en dépit de leurs disputes fréquentes concernant ses motivations pour l'avenir et ses rêves militaires, Selwyn avait accepté de paraître modéré dans ses propos, et poli à l'égard de ses visiteurs. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Jaime d'entendre la porte de Brienne claquer quand elle était enfin venue se coucher après ce qu'il estimait avoir été une belle dispute.

\- Il psychose, marmonna-t-elle le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'elle et les Lannister s'étaient retranchés dans un recoin de la salle à manger en attendant que Selwyn, appelé au port en urgence, ne les rejoigne. Il s'imagine je sais pas quoi.

\- Moi, je sais très bien, soupira Jaime. Et ça se comprend.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est débile quand même.

\- L'amour rend aveugle, dit Tyrion avec philosophie.

\- L'amour rend con, répliqua Brienne avec mauvaise humeur.

_Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point,_ songea Jaime en se remémorant brièvement les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fui Castral Roc.

\- Je suis étonné qu'il accepte de nous laisser rester, dit Tyrion en engloutissant sa sixième tartine.

\- Je lui ai dit que si vous rentriez par le prochain ferry, je rentrais avec vous.

Jaime adressa un regard étonné à la gamine, mais se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû en être aussi surpris. Brienne ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Elle leur avait donné son amitié, elle ne la renierait pour rien au monde. Pas même pour une bonne entente avec son père.

Néanmoins, même s'il gardait un oeil sévère sur ses invités et paraissait en froid avec sa fille, Selwyn décida de les emmener sur un chemin de randonnée qui serpentait entre les mines de saphirs de l'île - mines que Jaime réalisa fermées. Surpris, il se dévissa le cou (en veillant à ne pas en faire tomber bébé-chat qui, harnais au diapason et laisse nouée autour du poignet du Lannister, voyageait sur l'épaule et la nuque de celui-ci), pour mieux lire les écriteaux disséminés sur le sentier escarpé qu'ils gravissaient tous les quatre depuis une heure. Selwyn, en dépit de ses allures d'architecte, avait une certaine condition physique et ne peinait pas trop derrière les deux sportifs du groupe, qui ralentissaient eux-mêmes souvent pour ne pas distancer Tyrion. Brienne l'avait même empoigné pour lui assurer l'aide d'un remonte-pente.

\- Je croyais Tarth fameuse pour ses mines de saphirs.

Le regard de Selwyn se durcit.

\- Cela fait plus de deux siècles qu'il n'y a plus l'ombre d'un saphir sur notre île. Elle n'en a d'ailleurs jamais eu beaucoup, la plupart des mines est même née du folklore. C'est pour la couleur de ses eaux et leurs vertus que Tarth est surnommée l'île des saphirs.

_Si le but était de me dire : « Tu peux toujours rêver d'obtenir de la fortune par le biais de ma fille », vous pouviez être un poil plus subtil,_ songea Jaime avec aigreur.

\- Simple curiosité, vous savez. A voir des mines, je les supposais occupées.

\- Si c'est de voir des saphirs qui t'intéresse, on peut aller à la Crique des sirènes cet après-midi, suggéra Brienne en s'arrêtant un instant pour permettre à Tyrion d'escalader le rocher qui barrait le sentier depuis quelque éboulement. Il n'y a pas de pierres précieuses, mais les eaux sont magnifiques.

L'adolescent, rouge et essoufflé, la regarda comme si elle était folle.

\- Et elle est loin, ta crique ?

\- Douze ou treize kilomètres au Nord-Ouest d'Evenfall Hall, à vue de nez.

\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Jaime éclata de rire et comme Tyrion soufflait et ahanait et tremblait, il vint aider Brienne à le descendre du rocher. A force de contempler le paysage, il en avait oublié la lourdeur de son sac de randonnée, le dénivelé de la montagne et le fait qu'ils venaient déjà de parcourir plus de huit kilomètres sur un terrain certain magnifique mais accidenté. Pour Brienne et lui, ce n'était qu'une formalité, mais Tyrion peinait toujours terriblement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'autre dans son sac à dos que sa gourde et son sandwich.

\- On ira demain, promit Jaime. Et on portera tes affaires.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'ici, c'est moi le cerveau, souffla Tyrion en reprenant tant bien que mal la marche, sans lâcher Brienne. Je vous laisse les muscles.

\- Je suis sûre que tu pourrais cultiver un peu ta forme.

\- Ben tiens, gémit le nain. Pourquoi s'acharner dans une salle de sport quand il suffit d'être le plus intelligent pour gagner ?

\- C'est pas l'intelligence qui te permettra d'atteindre la crique, répliqua Brienne.

Elle étira le bras pour caresser bébé-chat entre les oreilles, fut récompensée d'un miaulement de contentement aux allures de couinements de souris.

En reprenant la marche, Jaime avisa Selwyn qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Il pouvait bien sûr comprendre la réserve et les inquiétudes du père. Surtout quand on savait qu'il n'avait plus que sa fille au monde. Mais vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude particulière à avoir. Même, à la simple idée que Selwyn puisse penser que l'un ou l'autre des Lannister veuille... beurk ! Il en avait un frisson de dégoût et l'envie de vomir et grimacer comme un enfant.

_Aucun besoin de vos mines, Selwyn. On a largement assez de saphirs avec votre fille. _

Parce qu'elle était un concentré de saphirs, une mine à elle toute seule. Parce tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle faisait, brillait de la même manière que des saphirs, que les eaux si belles de Tarth. Il n'y avait pas que ses yeux, c'était sa façon de rire quand elle se sentait enfin à l'aise, enfin détendue et capable d'être elle-même, c'était sa façon d'adorer bébé-chat, de ne porter que des pyjamas bleu pâle à étoiles, comme une fillette. C'était la façon dont elle lui tenait compagnie la nuit quand il ne parvenait pas à dormir, dont elle lui chantonnait la vieille berceuse de ses frères, dont elle portait une bonne partie du sac de Tyrion quand ils partaient en promenade. Dont là, elle souriait, tellement heureuse de revoir son île et de la leur montrer, de dévoiler les cours d'eau et les lacs turquoises qui serpentaient dans un écrin de verdure, de nature sauvage et préservée, sur ce sentier qui suivait la montagne, entre la forêt et la mer qui se jetait contre la falaise en contrebas. Dont elle tenait toujours la main de Tyrion pour l'aider.

_On a notre propre mine de saphirs, vous savez. Et on l'aime beaucoup trop pour lui faire du mal. _

Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il faudrait certainement longtemps avant de parvenir à en convaincre Selwyn Tarth, et il le comprenait. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Tyrion et lui montreraient patte blanche.

Bébé-chat poussa un nouveau miaulement, plus aigu, et le trio focalisa immédiatement son attention sur elle, pour apercevoir enfin ce qui l'avait fait réagir.

\- Journal de bord, clama Tyrion entre deux bouffées d'air. 24 Février, île de Tarth, bébé-chat découvre les goélands !

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**


	13. De l'histoire d'une rose et de miel

Alors, je ne l'ai pas posté à la bonne date parce que je n'avais pas le temps de le corriger, mais j'ai rédigé cet OS pour la 118ème Nuit du FOF, pour les sujets "miel" et "presque". Si ça vous dit...

Chronologiquement, on est après les précédents chapitres (sauf le flashforward). Jaime a 22 ans, Tyrion 19 ans, Brienne 14, Margaery 13.

**.**

**De l'histoire d'une rose et de miel,**

**par Margaery**

**.**

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a accepté cette invitation ? gémit Tyrion en contemplant les jardins qui s'étiraient devant eux, élégants, emplis de fleurs suaves, de labyrinthes de feuillage et de personnes bien habillées qui se pressaient autour du buffet en plein air.

Hautjardin au printemps était un spectacle magnifique, certes. Tywin avait menacé de leur couper les vivres s'ils ne faisaient pas le déplacement, certes. Il avait en effet pour projet de s'allier très justement (et financièrement) à la nouvelle production biologique labellisée par la Reine des Epines, un produit qui n'aurait sans doute pas eu plus de renommée que cela aussi vite s'il n'avait pas bénéficié du carnet d'adresses des Tyrell. Et maintenant, comprenant que les bénéfices n'en seraient que plus importants et qu'il pouvait s'acheter une image favorable aux yeux du grand public en accolant le nom de Lannister aux financeurs et distributeurs du projet, Tywin avait pour ambition de passer quelques jours à Hautjardin. Et comme, les dieux en soient loués, Cersei était retenue chez les Greyjoy pour ce week-end prolongé, les garçons n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter.

A une unique condition.

Parce que tout ça ressemblait certes à un week-end chaleureux sympathique, mais quand on était au mieux présentés comme des faire-valoir et au pire dédaignés par l'écrasante majorité des invités, tous vêtus avec goûts et pavanant leurs soieries et leurs titres, ce n'était pas la meilleure définition d'un bon moment. Donc, pour accepter de jouer le jeu, ils avaient imposé une règle supplémentaire à Tywin.

\- Alors, insista Tyrion comme personne ne lui répondait. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là !

\- Par piété filiale et sens de la survie pécuniaire, répondit Jaime d'un ton morne, le nez à demi plongé dans un immense verre emplis d'un vin excellent.

\- Pour me pourrir la vie, marmonna Brienne, mains dans les poches, adossée à un pommier.

Sur son épaule, retenu par un minuscule harnais bleu pailleté ridicule (merci Tyrion) et tenu par une laisse aux allures de ficelle qui descendait s'enrouler autour du poignet de l'adolescente, bébé-chat contemplait le monde avec curiosité.

\- Tu devrais goûter le jus de pomme, l'encouragea Tyrion. Il est vraiment excellent.

\- Dixit le mec qui ne descend que du vin depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Le buffet ne va pas te manger.

\- Les Tyrell, c'est une autre affaire, répliqua Brienne en foudroyant du regard un groupe de la famille susnommée qui discutait autour des petits fours. Ce genre de cinéma social me débecte.

\- A quel sujet ? s'enquit Jaime.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation depuis toute à l'heure, mais était prêt à se laisser distraire par tous les moyens. Il savait que d'ici peu, son père allait les retrouver dans le coin du jardin où s'ils s'étaient installés pour le faire participer à une conversation mondaine qui lui donnerait envie de se défenestrer.

\- C'est une production locale, biologique, écologique, tout ce que tu veux, et au final, y a pas un seul artisan aujourd'hui. Ou alors ils servent de porte-drapeau et sont traités avec une condescendance dégueulasse.

Jaime lui adressa un regard surpris. Il avait tellement l'habitude de faire du sport avec Brienne tout en lui faisant réviser ses mathématiques qu'il en oubliait qu'en dépit de sa petite bourgeoisie issue de l'ancien temps, c'était une adolescente dégourdie avec des valeurs plus profondes et humanistes que la plupart des membres des grandes Maisons. Lui-même avait parfois la désagréable impression de s'être laissé porter et de n'avoir pas encore les clefs du monde dans lequel il avait évolué toute sa vie, alors que Brienne, si elle méconnaissait encore beaucoup de choses, s'acharnait à le comprendre.

\- J'imagine que la Reine des Epines a prévu une excursion dans les fermes et les laboratoires pour un peu plus tard, répondit Tyrion. C'est un buffet mondain, les financeurs sont là pour se faire bien voir et se congratuler les uns les autres. Quand tu veux survivre et avoir un impact avec ton commerce, t'allier avec ces gens-là doit être un passage obligé, j'imagine.

\- C'est bon, j'ai définitivement envie de vomir.

\- Au moins cet artisanat ne va pas tomber dans l'oubli. Merci Olenna Tyrell.

Jaime ne dit rien, plongé dans son verre de vin, les doigts gratouillant bébé-chat entre les oreilles. Bien que convenablement habillés (voir Brienne en jean et chemise, même si c'était une de celle de l'étudiant Lannister, la changeait tout de même beaucoup de ses éternelles tenues de sport), et présentés à la plupart des convives, ils ne se sentaient pas suffisamment à l'aise pour prendre une part active à ce buffet tant qu'ils pouvaient l'éviter. Ils étaient bien, tous les trois dans leur coin, à jouer avec bébé-chat...

Jusqu'à ce que le visage de Tywin n'apparaisse au milieu de la foule et que son regard n'accroche celui de son fils aîné. Jaime poussa un soupir, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

\- Nous voilà mandés, marmonna Tyrion. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir vu ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Jaime en adressant un regard d'excuse à Brienne. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on va en avoir...

\- Je peux survivre dix minutes sans vous, répliqua la gamine avec mauvaise humeur.

_Et moi je suis danseur étoile. _

\- Les apiculteurs ont l'air d'avoir posé des stands de l'autre côté du labyrinthe végétal, signala Tyrion en avalant une longue rasade de vin. Tu y seras sans doute moins entourée de collé-monté. On t'y rejoindra quand notre estimé géniteur en aura fini avec la parade.

Et de partir d'un bon pas vers Tywin, résolu à paraître comme il se devait. Jaime ravala un grognement, échangea un bref regard avec Brienne qui lui adressa un minuscule sourire d'encouragement, et il emboîta le pas de son frère.

Ce séjour allait être infernal...

**.**

Margaery avait fait des efforts pour ne plus songer au désastre de son séjour à Cupulcier. Au fil des jours et des semaines, elle y était finalement parvenue, et désormais, elle croyait dur comme fer que la venue des Lannister pour la conclusion des affaires de sa grand-mère n'allait avoir aucune incidence sur son comportement ou sa culpabilité. Il y avait de toute façon trop de choses en jeu pour qu'une querelle d'enfants ne fasse tout voler en éclats.

Elle savait comment se comporter avec Cersei, aussi intelligente que vaniteuse, pur produit de son éducation et de son milieu. Margaery l'admirait pour certains points, la méprisait pour d'autres et savait globalement que le jour viendrait où elles seraient soient de ferventes alliées, soient de terribles ennemies, soient les deux. Toujours est-il qu'elle savait la gérer. Quand elle avait su que Cersei n'en serait pas mais que les frères Lannister seraient là, elle s'était sentie mal pendant un bref instant, avant de se souvenir du poids des négociations et de fait que nul ne voulait de brouille entre les deux familles. Et ainsi, elle s'était sentie rassurée.

Mais elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que les fils Lannister viennent avec Brienne.

Dès l'instant où elle l'avait aperçue, Margaery s'était sentie très mal. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, s'était esquivée au milieu des apiculteurs et des agriculteurs, se mêlant sans mal à ces gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Depuis près d'un an déjà, elle les côtoyait régulièrement, aimant venir apprendre auprès d'eux et se faire leur assistante au besoin, quand elle n'avait pas de leçons à prendre ou de gens à rencontrer. Ils avaient été un peu surpris, mais pas tant que ça en la voyant surgir au fond des jardins où ils s'étaient retranchés près des stands où s'étalaient le fruit de leur production.

Et puis, bien sûr, il avait fallu que Brienne ne vienne voir les ruches.

A priori, la grande fille n'avait pas remarqué Margaery tout de suite, et l'adolescente aux cheveux roux se faufila entre les étals chargés de produits des apiculteurs, avec l'idée de se faire la plus petite possible le temps que Brienne Tarth disparaisse.

Evidemment, ce fut un échec. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent face à face au moment où la plus grande se penchait pour observer de plus près certains produits fabriqués à partir de miel et de cire d'abeilles. Margaery se mordit la lèvre et se sentit devenir livide. Brienne s'était figée, et son visage était dur. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait une menace. Mais il n'y avait que des acheteurs et des apiculteurs qui discutaient des produits, des conditions de fabrication, de consommation. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement d'intérêt pour ces deux adolescentes qui se faisaient face, clairement mal à l'aise.

Brienne fut la première à bouger, esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Par quel réflexe agit-elle, Margaery ne devait jamais le savoir. Elle tendit brutalement le bras en avant et parvint à saisir Brienne par la manche. La grande fille eut un geste brusque pour se dégager et Margaery vacilla au-dessus de l'étal, se rattrapa à la table pour ne pas tomber.

\- Attends. Reste. S'il te plaît.

Brienne la fixa quelques secondes, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer les risques. Elle était pâle, semblait nager dans sa chemise masculine, mais ne ressemblait pas à la trop grande fille qui se retranchait sous ses survêtements informes.

Comme Margaery ne disait rien, Brienne se détourna et fit mine de s'éloigner - mais un des apiculteurs, la voyant proche de son stand, lui adressa immédiatement la parole, la stoppant en plein geste, et elle se retrouva à écouter le discours du vieil homme. Elle paraissait toujours mal à l'aise, mais aussi intéressée par ce qu'elle entendait. Du bout des doigts, elle jouait avec le chaton qui était confortablement installé sur ses épaules.

Quand on la regardait comme ça, elle était presque belle, finalement.

\- Merci, dit brusquement Margaery.

Surprise, Brienne, se tourna vers elle. L'apiculteur croisa le regard de Margaery et s'éloigna, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda Brienne du bout des doigts.

\- Pour Loras. Pour être venue à son secours.

L'adolescente trop grande haussa les épaules, les poings enfoncés dans les poches, le regard rivé au sol. Elle semblait avoir tout oublié de ses bonnes manières pour se retrancher dans son attitude de camionneuse.

\- Rien ne t'obligeait à faire ça, insista Margaery. C'était très noble. Bien plus que la manière dont nous t'avons traitée.

\- Hm.

Brienne se focalisa d'autant plus sur les ruches, sans plus lui adresser la moindre attention. Margaery ne s'en étonna pas. Elle se sentait justement punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la grande fille, et estimait normal de perdre tout espoir d'être un jour l'amie de Brienne. Elle se força à la neutralité et se pencha elle aussi sur la ruche la plus proche, dans une étude trop prononcée pour être honnête.

\- Je suis désolée.

L'excuse s'était précipitée hors des lèvres de Margaery un peu trop vite, trop brusquement aussi, et Brienne se raidit, sans croiser son regard.

\- Ce que j'ai fait était cruel et injuste, et je ne voulais pas... Je suis vraiment désolée, conclut-elle misérablement en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tyrion ne te fera rien si ta grand-mère travaille avec son père, répliqua Brienne d'un ton tranchant. Pas la peine de jouer la comédie.

\- Je ne joue pas !

Mais c'était perdu d'avance, et Margaery le savait bien. Elle ne lui en voulait d'ailleurs pas. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, et Brienne avait largement assez de raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais Margaery ne pouvait pas non plus trahir la réalité de sa famille et des enjeux qui l'avaient poussée à de telles actions. Elle devait protéger sa famille, l'aider à prospérer. Pas admettre que ses intérêts incluaient que l'on piétine d'autres personnes.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, admit Margaery. Et aucune raison d'accepter mes excuses. Je voulais juste te dire que je regrette et que je n'avais pas pensé à te trahir quand j'ai proposé que nous soyons amies.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, piteuse, et retourna à la place qu'elle s'était attribuée, une chaise branlante derrière la table, laissant à Brienne la possibilité de partir. Ce que la grande fille fit à petits pas, non sans lui adresser un regard à mi-chemin entre la méfiance et la colère. Pour autant, elle était encore proche de la table quand elle dit d'un ton neutre :

\- J'ai goûté le miel. Il est excellent. Combien il coûte ?

\- C'est cinq dragons de bronze le pot, bredouilla Margaery.

Brienne fouilla ses poches, adressa un dernier regard embarrassé à l'autre adolescente puis s'éloigna vers le stand où les apiculteurs vendaient leur production. La jeune fille des épines la regarda s'éloigner, acheter les deux pots qu'elle voulait, puis reprendre la direction du buffet, le chaton toujours sur l'épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait disparu entre les haies colorées de fleurs, la grande fille fut assaillis par les frères Lannister, venus à sa recherche.

A cette distance, Margaery ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle pouvait les voir, et elle voyait Brienne plaisanter, se faire charrier par Jaime Lannister, parler au chaton comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé humain, rire à une plaisanterie de Tyrion, et il n'y avait plus de malaise dans son expression.

Eux méritaient de profiter de l'amitié de la grande fille. Margaery, elle, devrait certainement faire une croix dessus de manière irrévocable, et elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même.

_Stannis ne valait pas ça,_ songea-t-elle en refoulant le picotement traître qui la prenait aux yeux. Même si Loras avait semblé très heureux de faire la connaissance de Renly, même si elle ne pouvait que sourire, l'écouter et l'encourager quand il lui parlait de la correspondance qu'il entretenait désormais avec le cadet des Baratheon, Margaery avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Ce séjour à Culpucier lui laissait toujours un goût de cendre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'injuste dont elle se repentait au nom des principes de sa famille ou des demandes explicites de sa grand-mère qui tenait à ce qu'elle soit le plus tôt préparée à ce que serait sa vie. Ce n'était certainement pas la dernière. Mais à l'inverse de tous les héritiers et héritières de grandes fortune avec lesquels frayait Margaery d'ordinaire, il se dégageait de Brienne quelque chose de différent. De brut. Sans doute avait-elle réellement mauvais caractère - cela y ressemblait, tout du moins. Mais elle ne jouait pas. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, pensait ce qu'elle faisait, et se fichait de la façon dont on pouvait la voir ou la traiter. Que ses deux meilleurs amis soient bien plus vieux qu'elle et présentent un degré de richesse important paraissait ne même pas lui avoir effleurer l'esprit. A chaque fois que Margaery l'avait vue, elle n'avait pas caché ses problèmes derrière les frères Lannister et continuait de se promener en survêtements de sport et de jouer avec un chaton aussi mignon que ridicule. Elle voulait devenir militaire, voulait faire plaisir à ses amis et se moquait du jeu des puissants et du paraître.

_Elle est presque belle, et moi je suis presque quelqu'un de bien. Sauf qu'elle sera plus vite belle que je ne serais quelqu'un de bien. _

Refoulant les larmes qui lui mangeaient la gorge, Margaery se détourna et s'abîma dans la contemplation des produits issus des ruches.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Tyrion Lannister qui la suivait, ni la façon dont il sembla étrangement songeur dans les minutes qui suivirent. L'aurait-elle fait qu'elle aurait imaginé une vengeance du Lannister, et rien de plus. Même si les intérêts des deux Maisons semblaient converger pour le moment, Margaery avait déjà compris depuis longtemps que les choses ne pouvaient être simples et qu'elle avait brisé un début d'amitié au nom de la puissance de sa famille avant même de pouvoir mesurer pleinement ce qu'elle perdait.

_Reprends-toi,_ se morigéna-t-elle en passant une main rageuse sur ses yeux humides. _Tu avais une tâche à accomplir, tu l'as faite. C'est ce qu'on attendait de toi._

Et ça avait porté ses fruits. Elle ne devait se souvenir que de ça. Pas de la culpabilité qui la rongeait en repensant à cette soirée et à ce jour, peu après, où Brienne était venue au secours de Loras.

Repoussant aussi loin que possible toutes ses pensées, elle reprit un visage avenant et, après une courte inspiration, elle se plongea dans une discussion amicale avec une apicultrice.

Toujours sans voir le regard songeur de Tyrion Lannister, depuis l'autre opposé de la petite cour végétale.


	14. Des magnolias, par centaines

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce recueil se compose d'OS (pas toujours dans l'ordre) racontant l'histoire familiale et amicale de Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne, qui se rencontrent à respectivement 22, 18 et 14 ans alors qu'ils sont logés dans la même pension de Port-Réal pour leurs études. Comme ça ne me plaisait plus de rester exclusivement sur le postulat de base, je précise les âges maintenant à tous les OS pour inventer des histoires où ils sont plus âgés.

Ici, ils ont respectivement 24, 20 et 15 ans et demi.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « magnolia ».

**.**

**Des magnolias, par centaines...**

\- Je vais le tuer, maugréa Jaime en arquant le dos pour soulever plus haut l'imposant pot de fleurs dont il avait la charge.

\- Fais la queue, comme tout le monde, répliqua Brienne derrière lui, guère en meilleur état.

\- Dites, vous vous dépêchez ?

La voix de Tyrion résonna dans l'escalier, emplie d'exaspération et d'impatience. Les deux amis, ployant sous la charge des monumentaux pots de fleurs, échangèrent un regard mauvais. Si cet abruti ne la fermait pas tout de suite, ils allaient le faire cuire à la broche.

\- Tu veux venir les porter, tes foutues fleurs ? lui renvoya Jaime en parvenant péniblement à l'étage. Six putains d'étages, et tellement de fleurs que ça pèse plus lourd que Bri...

\- Vous êtes les muscles, moi le cerveau, répliqua joyeusement Tyrion en les accueillant sur le seuil de l'appartement minuscule, sous-pente, qui était déjà tapissé de fleurs du sol au plafond.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les muscles ? grogna Jaime.

\- Que tu vas descendre ces six foutus étages dix fois plus vite que tu les auras montés, ajouta Brienne en déposant son chargement, les joues rougies par l'effort. Je suis certaine de pouvoir te faire passer par le velux.

\- Que de violence ! Les jeunes, de nos jours...

Et de leur tourner le dos à nouveau, le visage barré d'un immense sourire réjoui. Les deux porteurs le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un pas léger, presque sautillant. Le studio était modeste mais lumineux, et pourvu d'une salle d'eau récente. L'espace était optimisé, un canapé-lit et une table basse y avaient déjà trouvé leur place, ainsi qu'une kitchenette. Si l'appartement n'avait pas été envahi par les fleurs, des magnolias qui couvraient presque les murs et le sol, il aurait même paru plus grand. Mais pour leur, il ressemblait à une mer de magnolias.

\- Ce sont ses fleurs préférées, avait pépié Tyrion le matin même, quand il leur avait fait le coup de venir les trouver au petit-déjeuner avec ses yeux de Chat Potté parce qu'il avait _tant _besoin de leur aide...

\- Si avec tout ça, elle accepte pas sa demande, soupira Brienne en se laissant aller contre un misérable pan de mur encore vierge de fleurs, je te jure que je l'étrangle moi-même.

\- Fais la queue, comme tout le monde, lui renvoya Jaime.

Il se laissa choir à même le parquet, essoufflé. Ils avaient fait une dizaine d'aller-retour, et ils étaient épuisés. Le printemps battait son plein, il faisait une chaleur à crever sous le toit, et ce n'était pas exactement la définition d'un dimanche qu'ils avaient d'ordinaire.

Jaime n'avait pas spécialement vu d'un bon oeil le manège de Tyrion quand celui-ci avait commencé, l'année passée, à fréquenter assidûment Shae, la fille sur laquelle il avait eu une forme de coup de cœur au bordel l'Antre des plaisirs. Qu'il aille l'y voir de temps à autre, son aîné n'y voyait rien de grave. Mais qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble, un peu plus. Tyrion avait fait quelques donations substantielles (en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était son argent et que le loyer serait toujours payé et que tout allait bien s'il vous plaît qu'on lui foute la paix), pour s'assurer une forme d'exclusivité sur Shae puis, moins d'un mois plus tôt, il l'avait convaincue de quitter le bordel et de tenter une formation professionnalisant. Jaime avait du mal à l'admettre, mais la jeune femme, qu'il avait rencontrée à quelques reprises, avait l'air d'aimer son frère. Elle semblait même gentille, et attentionnée, et concrètement, il ne pouvait vraiment lui reprocher qu'une seule chose, c'était sa propension à fait savoir son bonheur en pleine nuit à grand renfort de cris. La première nuit qu'elle avait passée à la pension, dans la plus stricte illégalité, lors d'une semaine de vacances où 90% des pensionnaires étaient absents, Jaime avait bondi de son lit à minuit pour donner à Brienne son casque audio et lui faire hurler du métal dans les oreilles. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle avait refusé de le regarder dans les yeux et avait éviter Tyrion toute la matinée du lendemain.

Non, hormis ça, et sa profession, Jaime n'avait rien contre Shae. Il s'était montré méfiant, lui avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire, et avait fini par admettre que d'accord, elle tenait à Tyrion et d'accord, elle voulait quitter cette vie de prostituée. Et comme son avis n'était pas suffisant, Brienne avait fait sa propre enquête parce que non, on ne s'approchait pas de son petit grand frère sans montrer patte blanche, et Jaime aurait presque trouvé ça drôle s'il n'avait pas été persuadé que la gamine aurait refait le portrait de Shae à la moindre incartade.

Et à l'issu de semaines d'enquêtes et d'interrogatoires qui avaient donné à la pauvre fille la nette impression d'entrer dans une famille de fous (ce que personne n'aurait réfuter en cas d'interrogation), ils avaient fini par donner leur accord, pour ce que ça valait, et avaient accepté d'accueillir Shae avec le sourire. Après tout, Tyrion avait vingt ans, il était capable de se défendre. Et en cas de force majeure, Jaime avait pour lui la puissance Lannister et une boxeuse à l'air revêche prête à en découdre.

Et mieux valait pour Shae qu'elle se tienne à carreau car si elle venait à faire le moindre mal à Tyrion, il y avait fort à parier pour que ça soit sa dernière action. Jaime était prêt à parier que Brienne avait déjà prévu au moins un scénario probant pour la massacrer. Lui en avait deux dans ses cartons, de tous prêts, et qui prévoyaient des alibis pour éviter les retombées.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas envisagé pour autant que son petit frère lui ferait charrier une demie tonne de fleurs au sixième étage d'un immeuble branlant de la capitale, où il avait aider Shae à s'installer. Jaime ne s'était pas permis de mettre le nez dans le règlement du loyer ou de la paperasse - si Tyrion disait que c'était bon, alors ça l'était. Tant que lui ne voyait pas de retombée dans leur train de vie, il donnait à son frère le bénéfice du doute. Tyrion avait l'âme d'un banquier, il saurait s'en tirer.

\- Elle va adorer, souffla Tyrion en se dévissant le cou pour admirer l'ensemble du studio.

Puis, un doute sembla le prendre à la gorge et il adressa aux deux autres un regard apeuré.

\- Pas vrai ?

Jaime et Brienne poussèrent le même profond soupir.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle avait choisi l'appart avec toi, non ? commença son frère.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Qu'elle t'avait laissé libre pour les modifications de déco mais que tu t'étais basé sur ce qu'elle aimait, ses couleurs préférées, tout ça ? enchaîna Brienne.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle adorait les magnolias.

\- Que ça lui allait très bien au teint.

\- Que ça allait aussi très bien avec la robe qu'elle préfère.

\- Que tu étais prêt à faire des modification si elle te les demandait.

\- Que vous aviez déjà commencé à parler d'une possibilité d'installation future, et qu'elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle t'aimait, poursuivit Jaime en scrutant le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui donner une réponse à son éternelle question "doit-on dire à Tyrion qu'on n'est pas ses larbins ?".

\- Que quand tu lui as montré des bijoux en faisant les boutiques, elle a tout de suite flashée sur le type de bague que tu as acheté.

\- Qu'elle adorait le parfum des magnolias.

\- Et dans ce cas, conclut Brienne en balayant la pièce du regard, je vois mal comment elle ne pourrait pas aimer cette mer de fleurs.

Durant tout ce discours, Tyrion était passé de l'un à l'autre, les dévisageant tour à tour comme s'il suivait un match de ping-pong.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes effrayants, parfois ?

D'un même geste, Jaime et Brienne levèrent les yeux au ciel. Puis ouvrirent la bouche.

\- Fais ta putain de demande en mariage et _tais-toi_.


	15. De l'art de rester ensemble

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce recueil se compose d'OS (pas toujours dans l'ordre) racontant l'histoire familiale et amicale de Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne, qui se rencontrent à respectivement 22, 18 et 14 ans alors qu'ils sont logés dans la même pension de Port-Réal pour leurs études. Comme ça ne me plaisait plus de rester exclusivement sur le postulat de base, je précise les âges maintenant à tous les OS pour inventer des histoires où ils sont plus âgés.

Ici, ils ont respectivement 24, 20 et 15 ans et demi.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « idoine ».

**.**

**De l'art de rester ensemble**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, après un an et cinq mois d'occupation de la pension, Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne furent découverts par Pyp et sa mère. Venue entretenir la plus jeune au sujet de l'argent de poche que Selwyn avait fait virer à sa fille, la tenancière tomba nez à nez avec bébé-chat. En dix minutes, l'ultimatum était posé, Selwyn appelé. Jaime avait bien tenté de faire croire que l'animal lui appartenait, mais Brienne n'avait pas permis qu'il se désigne à sa place, et elle était désormais debout dans le bureau de la tenancière de la pension, ployant sous le poids des reproches, perdant des centimètres au fur et à mesure.

Selwyn, bien sûr, était furieux. Mais Brienne refusait de se défaire de bébé-chat. Tyrion, lui, était pendu au téléphone avec Tywin. Les deux Lannister avaient été expulsés dans le couloir avec ordre d'attendre leur tour, et Jaime n'en pouvait plus de percevoir les cris furieux de Pyp et sa mère, accompagnés de la voix de Selwyn en haut-parleur.

\- Je ne paierai pas pour qu'elle reste à la pension, cingla Tywin d'une voix étrangement calme – et pourtant dure comme un couperet.

Jaime se tendit, prêt à répliquer, mais Tyrion lui fit signe de se taire et colla davantage le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Je n'allais pas te demander ça, père. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais d'accord pour nous enseigner une nouvelle phase d'indépendance.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Débloque nos comptes bancaires et laisse-nous l'opportunité de prendre une location en notre nom propre.

Jaime ouvrit les yeux ronds, mais n'entendit pas la réponse de son père : un cri de colère plus impressionnant que la moyenne s'échappa du bureau et il bondit, la main sur la porte. Tyrion le retint de justesse par le bas de son pull. Il s'arracha à la poigne de son cadet d'un geste brusque et ouvrit le bureau de la tenancière à la volée. Brienne s'était ratatinée sur elle-même, bébé-chat recroquevillé dans ses bras. Jaime ne l'avait jamais vue aussi « petite », et ses yeux étaient méchamment embués.

\- Monsieur Lannister, attendez dans le couloir !

\- Négatif.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau, empoigna le téléphone et débrancha le haut-parleur.

\- Selwyn, c'est Jaime Lannister à l'appareil. Votre fille ne mérite pas de se faire hurler dessus pour si peu. Rappelez-moi sur mon portable dans cinq minutes.

Et avant d'avoir pu entendre sa réponse, il raccrocha. Adressa à Pyp et sa mère un regard méprisant.

\- Nous allons prendre notre congé, si vous permettez.

Et d'empoigner Brienne par l'épaule pour la tirer au-dehors. Ils passèrent devant Tyrion, qui était toujours planté dans le couloir d'un air désespéré. Il avait écarté le téléphone et placé une main dessus pour atténuer le bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais gagner la partie ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi.

Jaime ignora ostensiblement les protestations outrées qui s'échappaient du bureau et guida l'adolescente jusqu'à la cour. Docile, bébé-chat se terrait dans son giron, regardant de temps à autre autour de lui avec inquiétude.

\- Si je ne suis plus à la pension je ne peux plus aller à la prépa et je ne pourrais pas devenir passer les examens pour devenir militaire et je…

\- On se calme, Bri, la coupa Jaime en la contournant pour lui faire face. On se calme, _tout de suite_.

Elle avait tant grandi ces derniers mois qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Elle tremblait, le regard rougi, empli de panique.

\- Tu vas rester à Port-Réal. Tu vas rester à la prépa. Et tu vas finir militaire décoré.

**.**

Selwyn Tarth était toujours furieux quand Jaime l'eut au téléphone. Il le resta un très long moment, mais il finit par se ranger aux arguments du jeune homme. Il affirma qu'il allait venir avec le premier ferry et qu'il dormirait à l'hôtel avec Brienne le temps que les choses se tassent. Pour des raisons légales, la pension ne pouvait pas expulser l'adolescente le jour même pour non-respect des règles élémentaires. Même s'ils étaient majeurs et que le manque de respect de Jaime avait rendu la tenancière hors d'elle, les Lannister ne pouvaient eux non plus être renvoyés le jour-même. Tout au plus plièrent-ils leurs bagages en vitesse dans la soirée, avant de se réfugier dans la chambre de Brienne où, déprimée, elle s'était assise sur son lit en réprimant une crise de panique.

\- Mon père arrive dans vingt minutes au port, bredouilla-t-elle alors que Tyrion se hissait sur le lit.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, je t'ai dit qu'on avait trouvé une solution.

Mais ça ne semblait pas atteindre l'adolescente. Jaime hésita brièvement à la réconforter, avant de se décider pour une autre approche. Il attrapa les gants de boxe abandonnés sur le bureau et les jeta à la figure de Brienne. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Couché sur ses genoux, bébé-chat ouvrit un œil circonspect.

\- Je te croyais courageuse et apte à assumer tes actes, dit Jaime d'un ton prétentieux. Je me suis trompé ?

Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Brienne déposa bébé-chat sur les genoux de Tyrion avec précaution, écarta ses gants de boxe, se déplia avec une certaine raideur, fit face à Jaime sans un mot pendant un instant, puis lui envoya brusquement son poing dans la figure. L'étudiant esquiva l'attaque facilement, leva les bras pour se protéger, et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à boxer les mains libres, frappant vite, précisément, un peu trop brutalement. Tyrion se réfugia sur la tête de lit sans moufter, en caressant bébé-chat.

Tyrion n'était pas stupide. Au contraire, il avait même tendance à se croire - avec raison - plus intelligent que son frère, et plus mature que Brienne et lui réunis. Enfin, presque. Et pas toujours, certes, mais presque. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que tous les trois, ils étaient faits les uns pour les autres. Ils étaient idoines - nouveau mot dont Tyrion était tout fier depuis qu'il était tombé par hasard dessus dans le dictionnaire. Alors oui, c'était sacrément vieillot comme terme, et une bonne trouvaille encore de Varys, son camarade étudiant qui se passionnait pour les mots oubliés, mais Tyrion en aimait la définition. "Qui convient parfaitement." Et ils se convenaient parfaitement, tous les trois plus bébé-chat. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis autant à leur place qu'ensemble.

Et il allait faire en sorte que ça perdure, cette affaire.

**.**

Dans les faits, ça nécessita de discuter durant presque quatre heures avec Selwyn. Depuis un peu plus de six mois, celui-ci avait fini par accepter les amis de sa fille et avait même admis que oui, Jaime et Tyrion avaient une bonne influence sur Brienne, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'idées derrière la tête. Mais de là à accepter une solution aussi drastique que celle qui avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit de Tyrion, il y avait du chemin.

Alors que Brienne passait du temps avec son père, et que Jaime tentait de ne pas devenir dingue en espérant que Selwyn ne se montre pas excessivement mécontent., Tyrion, lui, battit le rappel des troupes.

Techniquement, il se fit plutôt l'effet de lancer une vaste campagne d'enrôlement forcé.

Dénicher le numéro de téléphone personnel de Margaery Tyrell ne fut pas le plus difficile. La joindre un jour de cours fut, en revanche, autrement plus compliqué. Quand enfin il parvint à obtenir une liaison, elle paraissait franchement tétanisée à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu nous dois un service, annonça Tyrion après moins de trente secondes. Pour ce que tu as fait au collège.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ?

\- Que tu convainques ta grand-mère d'appeler Selwyn Tarth pour lui annoncer que toi et ton frère venez à Port-Réal quelques mois pour l'occasion du stage intensif de la prépa militaire.

\- Ce que nous allons faire le mois prochain...

\- Je sais, j'ai mes informateurs. Je veux que tu accélères le processus. J'ai besoin que Selwyn Tarth soit persuadé au plus vite que vous allez loger dans un vaste appartement avec Jaime, moi et Brienne. Nous avons quitté notre pension. Brienne doit rester avec nous, et la présence de deux autres adolescents, dont une fille, devrait calmer les inquiétudes de son père.

Tout d'abord, ce fut le silence au bout du fil. Puis...

\- Ca ne marchera jamais.

\- Débrouille-toi pour que ça marche, siffla Tyrion, ou je jure que tu entendras rugir les lions.

Il lui asséna ses instructions, obtint son adresse mail pour lui envoyer les informations relatives aux appartements potentiels qu'ils pourraient louer, et moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tyrion Lannister, vingt ans, se retrouvait à négocier avec Olenna Tyrell en personne. Et pour une fois, il loua les dieux pour être né le fils de Tywin. Parce qu'il était peut-être encore jeune, mais il savait comment mener une négociation. Et en tant que nouvelle associée financière de Tywin, qui apportait sa pierre à l'édifice de son commerce biologique, elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire un ennemi de Tyrion.

Tout fut réglé en une grande journée. A midi, Tyrion présenta sa version des faits à un Selwyn Tarth perplexe, négocia avec lui deux heures durant, avant de lui recommander de contacter Olenna Tyrell, le tout en faisant les gros yeux à Brienne pour qu'elle n'intervienne surtout pas, et en envoyant discrètement des signes à Jaime pour qu'il donne l'impression de savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

A l'issu de la journée, Selwyn avait plus ou moins accepté la situation, à une condition : il voulait visiter les appartements sélectionnés, et s'entretenir avec Brienne. Cette nuit-là, Jaime et Tyrion passèrent des heures à attendre les nouvelles sporadiques de la gamine, qui logeait dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son père pendant qu'eux-mêmes occupaient une autre chambre avec bébé-chat.

_Nous trois, c'est pour la vie,_ songea Tyrion avec une brusque poussée de naïveté emplie de certitude. _On doit rester ensemble. Ca doit marcher._

**.**

Jaime avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée au moment d'accepter. Mais il avait été faible, et depuis que les Tyrell les couvraient auprès de Selwyn, il avait une certaine tendance à tout accepter d'eux ou presque. Une chose somme toute assez problématique, surtout quand il fallait préparer l'appartement pour accueillir une horde d'adolescents avides de passer du temps sur des jeux vidéo en se gavant de pizzas.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, dit Brienne pour la dixième fois en vérifiant la cuisson des deux pizzas végétariennes qu'elle avait elle-même préparées pendant que Tyrion se chargeait des deux spéciales cannibales de Jaime et Loras.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais je suis certain de pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

L'adolescente paraissait plus nerveuse que jamais. Jaime lui adressa un sourire encourageant en passant, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'écarta d'un bond avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un regard furieux. Sa tignasse blonde avait commencé à sérieusement repousser, mais on était encore très loin des dix centimètres - alors avant de retrouver sa queue de cheval qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins... ! Elle affirmait qu'elle s'en fichait chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, mais elle n'aimait pas l'habitude de Jaime qui consistait à lui emmêler les mèches à la moindre occasion. Si on lui avait demandé, Jaime, lui, aurait affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup d'être obligé de lever le bras à ce point. Dès leur arrivée dans l'appartement, il avait imposé une toise dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, afin de surveiller la fin de la croissance de Brienne - et celle de bébé-chat, à la demande-express de Tyrion qui n'en revenait pas de devoir demander une chose pareille sans que son frère y ait déjà penser. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en deux mois, la gamine avait encore pris trois centimètres.

A ce rythme, elle le dépasserait avant la fin de l'année.

\- Tu vas avoir l'occasion de te faire des amis de ton âge et de passer une bonne soirée, et je vais avoir l'occasion de montrer notre appartement à Shae, répondit Tyrion sur un ton d'évidence.

Brienne secoua la tête, lasse, et abandonna un instant les fourneaux pour aller interrompre la connerie de bébé-chat qui s'était donné pour objectif d'escalader les bibliothèques chargées de DVD. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Jaime s'extirpa du frigo pour attraper son frère par le col.

\- Eh !

\- Si jamais Shae reste dormir, démerde-toi pour faire silence. Il est hors de question que je doive me lever pour dégoter un casque anti-bruit à Bri à deux heures du matin.

Tyrion essaya de prendre un air contrit, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Il paraissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop fier de lui. Depuis que Shae avait - enfin ! - quitté l'Antre des plaisirs, et obtenu grâce aux contacts de Tyrion (qui refusait de l'admettre et se récriait régulièrement contre les soupçons) un poste de femme de ménage à l'université en attendant d'achever une formation de dix mois comme aide-soignante, elle passait deux soirs par semaine à l'appartement, et Tyrion découchait presque tous les week-ends pour la rejoindre dans le minuscule studio qu'il lui avait trouvé sous les toits d'un vieil immeuble branlant. Seulement, Jaime avait imposé des règles. Il n'avait rien contre Shae, mais il vivait tout de même avec une adolescente de seize ans influençable et facilement mal à l'aise, ce n'était certainement pas pour permettre à la petite-amie de son frère de déambuler en tenue légère aux petites heures du matin ou de pousser des cris de plaisirs à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit.

\- Mieux vaudrait peut-être qu'elle le prenne d'emblée...

\- Elle est chez elle, siffla Jaime en approchant son visage tout proche de celui de Tyrion. Et à deux heures du mat', elle veut dormir. Donc si quelqu'un doit faire un effort, c'est Shae. Et s'il faut la museler, crois-moi, je le fais.

Tyrion prit un air contrit et acquiesça fébrilement de la tête. Jaime était persuadé qu'il n'en ferait rien, mais avant d'avoir pu exiger une promesse, Brienne était de retour et il lâcha son petit frère pour se remettre à la préparation des amuse-gueules. L'adolescente lui adressa bien un regard curieux, mais il l'esquiva en plongeant dans la préparation du repas. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et mieux valait que les choses soient en place. Jaime serait l'aîné de la tribu rassemblée dans son salon et il entendait bien se montrer à la hauteur de la tâche. En deux mois dans cet appartement, ils n'avaient encore reçu personne. Cette soirée, même si Brienne l'appréhendait autant qu'un bal du lycée, était importante, Jaime le savait. Les Tyrell devaient rester de leur côté encore au moins deux ans, et c'était sans compter sur la possibilité qu'il avait d'appuyer le début d'amitié bancal entre Brienne et les trois autres adolescents - et avec Renly parmi eux, Jaime avait bon espoir.

Jusqu'à ce que le fracas brutal d'une étagère garnie de DVD heurtant brutalement le canapé et le sol ne le fasse bondir. Le temps qu'il parvienne à la porte - en se cognant au passage contre le chambranle puisque Brienne avait eu le même réflexe et venait de le percuter de plein fouet _et _en se prenant Tyrion dans les jambes parce que visiblement tout le monde avait le même fichu réflexe - bébé-chat s'était carapaté dans la chambre de Brienne et tous leurs DVD étaient éparpillés par terre.

_Mais oui, Jaime, ça va bien se passer..._

_Râle pas, tant qu'on est ensemble, ça va aller._


	16. De l'art de recevoir une frappe

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce recueil se compose d'OS (pas toujours dans l'ordre) racontant l'histoire familiale et amicale de Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne, qui se rencontrent à respectivement 22, 18 et 14 ans alors qu'ils sont logés dans la même pension de Port-Réal pour leurs études. Comme ça ne me plaisait plus de rester exclusivement sur le postulat de base, je précise les âges maintenant à tous les OS pour inventer des histoires où ils sont plus âgés.

Ici, le chapitre s'étend sur plusieurs années.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « frapper ».

**.**

**De l'art de recevoir une frappe,**

par Margaery

Le verbe frapper ne désigne pas nécessairement un coup physique. Cette notion, Margaery devait l'acquérir à l'adolescence, elle qui ne participait jamais à aucune bagarre et n'aimait pas ça. Et elle devait aussi la côtoyer pendant des années. En vérité, pendant une bonne partie de sa vie.

La première fois que Margaery fut frappée par Brienne Tarth, réellement frappée, comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation, c'était quelques temps après l'affaire du bal de l'hiver de leur collège, alors que Loras se faisait massacrer part des élèves venus en nombre, et que Brienne, qui leur en voulait, qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de les détester, avait escaladé le grillage pour venir se battre contre leurs agresseurs.

La seconde fois où Margaery Tyrell fut frappée par le comportement de Brienne, c'était un an plus tard, alors que le hasard - et Renly - les avait réunies à Accalmie pour un week-end des vacances d'hiver. Les Lannister n'avaient pas pu se libérer pour les accompagner, et Renly avait essayé de les encourager à laisser de l'air à l'adolescente - tellement mal à l'aise à se retrouver coincée avec les Tyrell et la présence plus ou moins lointaine de Stannis qui la détestait, qu'elle avait passé une heure chaque soir au téléphone avec les frères Lannister.

Alors qu'ils jouaient dans la neige, enchaînant les courses de luge et les promenades un peu nerveuses, Margaery avait glissé et était tombée en avant, presque tête la première, dans une mare d'eau glacée. Il en avait résulté un bras gelé, manteau et pull inclus. Ils étaient à plus de vingt minutes de la maison des Baratheon. Les garçons étaient penauds, encourageants, et lui avaient promis un chocolat chaud et une douche brûlante en rentrant. Brienne, elle, n'avait rien dit. Sans un regard pour Loras et Renly, elle s'était débarrassée de son manteau et avait presque arraché celui de Margaery.

\- Tu vas geler. Enfile ça.

Et de lui passer, presque d'autorité, son propre manteau trop fois trop grand.

Margaery nageait dedans, bien sûr. Et elle regardait Brienne comme si elle était folle, parce que la grande fille avait passé son temps, jusqu'à présent, à lui adresser des regards méfiants, et parce qu'elle allait passer les vingt minutes suivantes en pull épais par 1°C.

Et elle l'avait fait.

La troisième fois, Margaery venait d'avoir seize ans, Brienne allait sur ses dix-sept. Pour les besoins d'un stage intensif, Loras était retourné à Port-Réal et s'était inscrit à la prépa militaire. Brienne et lui se côtoyaient donc en cours, pendant que Margaery, elle, s'initiait à l'histoire de la politique en suivant en auditrice libre plusieurs cours de la faculté du Donjon Rouge et suivait des cours par correspondance pour valider son Bac. Impossible, pour le frère et la soeur, de se séparer.

Mais, peu avant leur départ du Bief, un incident entre des élèves jalouses et Margaery avait eu des conséquences directes sur la jeune fille. A son arrivée à Port-Réal, elle avait les cheveux coupés courts et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait brièvement caressé l'idée de porter une perruque, avant qu'une bousculade ne lui fasse comprendre qu'elle risquait de se faire démasquer et que l'humiliation n'en serait que plus cuisante. Quand elle avait croisé Brienne, à son arrivée à l'appartement, la grande fille avait écarquillé les yeux. Au moins, au moment de venir les chercher à la gare, Tyrion avait su mieux dissimuler son effarement.

\- Trop long à expliquer, avait soupiré Margaery en annexant la chambre d'ami que les deux frères Lannister et Brienne avaient mis à la disponibilité des Tyrell pour la durée de leur séjour.

Mais dans les jours qui avaient suivi, les regards s'étaient faits aussi insistants et moqueurs que ceux du Bief. Margaery avait serré les dents, présenté un joli sourire, une assurance pleine de joie et d'innocence. Elle était intelligente, elle débordait de talents, elle savait que ce n'était rien, qu'une histoire de vanité mal placée. Mais un soir, en rentrant, elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre d'ami et s'était effondrée en songeant que Loras impressionnait tout le monde et que sa grand-mère Olenna l'encourageait à se créer un réseau à l'université, en jouant de sa jeunesse et de sa naïveté présumée, et qu'ils resteraient certainement à Port-Réal bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait au départ. Qu'elle devrait continuer à affronter tous ces regards sur elle dans l'amphithéâtre, ou dans les salles d'études alors qu'elle travaillait ses cours, et ce soir-là, épuisée, elle avait fondu en larmes. Libérée une heure plus tôt que Loras et des heures avant les Lannister, Brienne avait été la première à rentrer ce soir-là et elle l'avait naturellement entendue, et trouvée.

\- C'est rien, avait hoqueté Margaery en tentant de reprendre contenance alors que l'autre s'invitait nerveusement dans sa chambre, bébé-chat à la main.

Et de poser le petit animal sur le lit.

\- Tu sais que ça va repousser, pas vrai ? avait demandé Brienne du bout des lèvres.

Margaery avait hoché la tête, misérable. Elle se sentait stupide de pleurer pour si peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bébé-chat lui faisait des câlins, ronronnait comme un petit moteur. Brienne portait encore l'uniforme militaire qu'elle devait arborer à la prépa, et semblait plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude, au milieu de cette chambre encombrée où les deux Tyrell s'entassaient depuis deux semaines.

Du bout des doigts, nerveusement, la grande adolescente lui avait touché les cheveux, le peu qu'il lui en restait. A peine trois ou quatre centimètres, d'un roux vif.

\- C'est vrai ce que dit Loras ? Que vous allez sans doute rester plus longtemps que prévu ?

\- On ne vous dérangera pas. C'est juste...

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

A nouveau, Margaery avait hoché la tête, et Brienne s'était éclipsé sans un mot de plus, la laissant seule avec bébé-chat. Pour revenir une demi-heure plus tard, en t-shirt, ses cheveux blonds si longs à la main. Sa queue de cheval en pleine main, et ses cheveux, sur son crâne, à peine plus longs que ceux de Margaery elle-même. La rouquine avait écarquillé les yeux, sans voix.

\- Ils devenaient agaçants à entretenir. Je comptais les couper de toute manière. Tu seras pas la plus regardée de travers, rassure-toi.

Et de repartir, sans un mot de plus, pour préparer à manger avant que Tyrion ne revienne de ses examens de mi-semestre en gémissant parce que l'économie lui sortait par les yeux. A cet instant, Margaery avait su qu'elle n'était pas simplement interloquée par Brienne Tarth.

Elle était frappée, comme si son monde venait de changer d'axe.

Les choses avaient continué sur la même lancée, plus ou moins. Il y avait une quatrième, une cinquième, une sixième fois. A chaque fois, Margaery avait eu l'impression que tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir de son monde se désaxait pour se réorienter autour de Brienne. Au fil des ans, Margaery avait réussi à rattraper un peu le début catastrophique de leur amitié, pour gagner le respect et le sourire de la géante, et c'était plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré autrefois.

Et puis, il y avait eu la onzième fois, alors que Jaime et Brienne avaient emménagé dans leur maison d'Accalmie depuis trois ans. Le Lannister fêtait ses quarante ans, et tout le monde avait posé ses congés pour s'y rendre. Tyrion et Shae s'étaient présentés avec des sourires d'une oreille à l'autre et une proéminence certaine au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme, annonciatrice de la naissance prochaine de leur fils. Renly avait fait part de son envie de mariage, et Loras l'avait esquivé toute la soirée avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, en jurant que oui, bien sûr, ils finiraient par se marier. Margaery avait dansé avec Jaime, Renly, Loras et Brienne. Tyrion et Brienne avaient valsé avec bébé-chat, en douceur, avant de se battre comme des chiffonniers sur le canapé, à grands renforts de chatouilles, jusqu'à ce que Jaime ne s'en mêle et que les deux frères parviennent à l'emporter en coinçant Brienne entre le canapé et la table basse.

Un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas assommés les uns les autres.

La fête avait battu son plein, et Margaery avait souri, ri, soigneusement évité de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit alors que Tyrion le faisait très bien pour un régiment, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire que oui, son frère et sa " grande petite-soeur" n'étaient que des amis et que non, ils n'étaient pas en couple. Elle avait profité de sa soirée, de la présence de Loras qui revenait de mission et faisait - enfin ! - des projets avec Renly, de toute cette ambiance joyeuse et de leurs retrouvailles qui étaient rares.

Tout c'était bien passée, jusqu'à l'appel du lendemain, alors que Margaery décuvait encore de sa nuit de fête sur le canapé du salon. Un accident grave survenu à l'hôpital, elle était mandée d'urgence pour venir soutenir ses collègues.

\- Mauvaise idée, dit Jaime en la voyant avaler une demi-bouteille d'eau glacée pour réussir à dessoûler.

Il ressemblait à un sac chiffonné, et s'était laissé tombé au bar de la cuisine devant son petit-déjeuner comme si le simple fait de penser à manger lui collait la migraine. Les autres étaient toujours plongés dans un sommeil profond, mais les Lannister devaient prendre le train en début d'après-midi pour visiter leur père à l'occasion des quarante ans de Jaime, et celui-ci s'était traîné hors du lit avec labeur.

\- Laisse-moi te déposer en moto, dit Brienne en achevant de préparer les cafés.

\- Tu ne vas pas conduire trois cents bornes aller-retour juste pour me déposer au boulot, lui renvoya Margaery en s'enfilant des tartines à toute allure. Je suis en état de conduire, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je devais rentrer aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

\- Tu as dormi moins de cinq heures, et je suis certaine que tu n'es pas encore sobre.

\- Bri, sérieusement ! Je prends un café et ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

Un sourire, une bise rapide sur la joue, un petit-déjeuner rapidement avalé et un grand signe de la main à l'encontre de Loras qui venait de se lever et la regardait partir par la fenêtre. Il y avait cent-cinquante-trois kilomètres entre la maison de Jaime et Brienne et l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Elle n'en fit pas plus de quarante-sept. Un chauffard grilla une priorité et elle, trop engourdie pour avoir les réflexes suffisants, fut violement projetée dans le fossé, sa voiture fit deux tonneaux, et finalement, Margaery perdit conscience.

La onzième fois eut lieu à son second réveil à l'hôpital, deux jours plus tard. Le premier, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de qui était là, avec elle. Il lui semblait bien entendre la voix de Loras, mais elle n'était sûre de rien, hormis des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne sentait aucun bandage sur ses yeux, elle était en panique. La voix du médecin lui parvenait à travers un voile, et ses termes techniques, ses formulations prudentes, lui donnaient envie de hurler.

\- Je suis médecin ! Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Et la sentence était tombée. Temporaire, peut-être, disaient-ils, ils ne pouvaient pas encore se prononcer, l'opération, les séquelles, l'accident... Margaery s'était laissée dérivée, s'était rendormie.

Son deuxième réveil s'était fait plus calme. Elle pleurait, enfermée dans sa bulle de noire, à la merci des sons qui l'entouraient pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en était, ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne criait pas.

Une respiration sur sa droite lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- Loras ?

Elle trébucha sur le nom de son frère, la voix pleine de larmes.

\- Jaime et Renly l'ont convaincu d'aller dormir un peu. Il sera là ce soir.

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes, et les sanglots la prirent d'autant plus à la gorge. Brienne paraissait avoir pas mal pleuré, ou être en train de pleurer, ou être sur le point de pleurer. Margaery était certaine de détester cette voix qu'elle avait, et plus encore quand elle parla à nouveau et que la fêlure s'entendit clairement.

\- Tu sais que je les aurais faits, ces trois cents putains de kilomètres ?

Et Margaery recommença à pleurer pour de bon, et elle sentit la poigne douce et tremblante de Brienne autour de sa main, puis de son bras, puis ce fut le raclement d'une chaise qu'on déplace sur le sol, et finalement, la rouquine du Bief, l'ancienne prétendante au titre de Reine des Epines qui avait choisi de se tourner vers la santé et l'humanitaire, qui s'était crue plus maligne que les autres, qui s'efforçait toujours de paraître enjouée, sûre d'elle, de sourire, elle, Margaery Tyrell, se retrouva serrée contre Brienne, bercée en douceur alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas.

Brienne n'était pas une grande fan des étreintes. Elle n'en dispensait qu'aux Lannister, et encore, souvent bien plus à Jaime. Avec lui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de barrière, alors que le reste du monde ne pouvait s'attendre, au mieux, qu'à l'une de ces démonstrations pleine de brutalité mais débordantes de franchises qui faisaient de Brienne ce qu'elle était. Comme lorsqu'elle se coupait les cheveux pratiquement à ras pour ne pas laisser une amie se faire moquer seule. Comme lorsqu'elle arrachait un blouson trempé et glacé pour passer le sien. Comme lorsqu'elle venait passer une semaine chez une amie, entendait la météo parler de tempête imprévue et qu'elle se levait le lendemain aux aurores, sans un mot, et installait les pneus neige sur la voiture de Margaery avant de retourner se coucher et de prétendre n'y être pour rien.

Margaery n'avait jamais eu droit à une étreinte de sa part. C'était la première fois, et au milieu des cris qu'elle retenait et des larmes qui coulaient, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Quand elle sentit Brienne l'embrasser doucement sur le front, sans cesser de la tenir, de la bercer, elle sentit quelque chose se casser, puis se retourner tout à fait en elle.

C'était la onzième fois, et la plus importante de toutes, sans doute. Quand elle se calma enfin et qu'elle se retrouva serrée contre Brienne, tremblante, Margaery réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Quand Brienne voulut s'écarter légèrement, elle serra d'autant plus fort la flic contre elle.

\- Ne me lâche pas.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

Doucement, une main lui caressant la tempe.

\- Je ne vais nulle part.


	17. Avoir le droit

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce recueil se compose d'OS (pas toujours dans l'ordre) racontant l'histoire familiale et amicale de Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne, qui se rencontrent à respectivement 22, 18 et 14 ans alors qu'ils sont logés dans la même pension de Port-Réal pour leurs études. Comme ça ne me plaisait plus de rester exclusivement sur le postulat de base, je précise les âges maintenant à tous les OS pour inventer des histoires où ils sont plus âgés.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 119ème nuit du FoF, pour le thème « idoine ».

**.**

Pour ceux qui ne liraient pas les autres OS, je signale que dans cette fiction, Jaime et Brienne vivent en colocation depuis des années et sont très fusionnels, mais dans une relation platonique.

Cet OS fait suite au précédent. J'en conseille la lecture, sinon, il vous manque des infos.

Ages : Jaime (40 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Tyrion, (36 ans), Margaery et Renly (31 ans), Loras (33 ans)

**.**

**Avoir le droit**

**.**

Brienne accueillit l'arrivée de Jaime avec soulagement. Il portait dans une main un sandwich végétarien et dans l'autre un sac avec des vêtements de rechange. En avisant le visage calme de la blessée, endormie contre la poitrine de la géante, il s'assit le plus silencieusement possible sur la banquette toute proche.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Brienne se cassait le dos depuis presque une heure. Elle était à peu près certaine que Margaery ne se serait rendue compte de rien si elle l'avait lâchée, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

\- Pas terrible. Le médecin est passé lui donner un calmant. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a pu me dire, à part qu'il faut attendre et qu'elle a eu de la chance.

\- C'est toi l'intello, ici, soupira Jaime. Je vais pas t'être d'une grande aide. Et Tyrion ne sera pas là avant ce soir.

\- Loras ?

\- Au téléphone avec Hautjardin. Les Tyrell devraient arriver demain avec le premier train. J'ai proposé à Renly d'aller les chercher avec lui, ils ne tiendront pas tous dans une seule voiture. Je leur ai aussi proposé de venir dormir à la maison s'il n'y pas assez de place chez les garçons. On devra probablement installer Olenna dans la chambre d'ami.

Il avisa quelques secondes la posture délicate dans laquelle Brienne se trouvait, puis poussa un soupir et vint se placer de l'autre côté du lit médicalisé.

\- Passe-la moi, ou tu risques de ne pas pouvoir bouger demain.

Aucune réaction. Brienne se faisait l'effet d'être une somnambule.

\- Allez, Bri.

Réticente, les gestes raides, la géante finit par obtempérer, et ensemble, ils réinstallèrent délicatement Margaery contre l'oreiller. Assommée par les médicaments, elle se laissa faire sans résistance et sa poigne se défit lentement de la veste de Brienne. Jaime l'observa quelques instants, puis lui fourra dans les mains le sandwich qu'il lui avait pris.

\- Tout va bien...

\- Dis pas de connerie, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle en déchirant le papier du sandwich. Rien ne va aller correctement. Rien ne va correctement.

Elle avait réprimé ses tremblements jusqu'à présent, parce qu'elle devait être forte, apaiser Margaery, et qu'elle s'était tant concentrée sur elle qu'elle en avait oublié son propre état de choc. Mais à présent que Jaime était là, elle sentait sa réserve s'effondrer.

\- Tu as une broche en titane dans le genou, dit Jaime. Ton épaule gauche est une charpie qui tient par je ne sais quel miracle et qui, pourtant, a réussi à se remettre. Tu travailles, tu vas bien, on a une maison et un bébé-chat, et je peux même m'avancer à dire que tu es heureuse. Non ?

\- Si, bien sûr.

Mû par l'habitude, Jaime étira le bras, défroissa le froncement de sourcil de sa colocataire d'un geste du pouce et lui adressa un sourire. Un de ces sourires qui réconfortaient toujours Brienne, depuis aussi loin qu'elle le connaissait.

\- Alors ferme-la, Bri. Juste, ferme-la. Elle est vivante, on est là, ça va aller. Ce sera peut-être compliqué, mais ça va aller.

Mais Brienne tremblait un peu - beaucoup, même. Elle se sentait vidée de son énergie, et incapable de contrôler ses mouvements. Le sandwich oscillait dans ses mains. Depuis deux jours, elle et les autres se relayaient à l'hôpital, guettant le réveil, les nouvelles des médecins. Sur le WattsApp commun, les messages se multipliaient. Plutôt que de tous s'appeler à tout bout de champ, Tyrion avait créé un nouveau fil de conversation pour que chacun puisse se tenir au courant. C'était pratique, mais pendant que Loras campait à l'hôpital la nuit dernière avec Renly, Brienne avait passé des heures, incapable de dormir, à guetter l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Sans se concerter, Jaime et elle s'étaient installés dans la même chambre, et bébé-chat les y avait accompagnés, dormant tranquillement. Vers une heure du matin, comme elle ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, Brienne avait voulu se relever, boire un coup. Elle s'était retrouvée figée de panique dans la cuisine pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jaime, réveillé par son absence, ne descende la chercher. Il s'était campé devant elle, avait observé ses tremblements, la peur viscérale qui envahissait son regard, et l'avait étreinte.

\- Tu veux boxer ?

Incapable de parler, elle avait hoché la tête, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre dans le jardin, en pyjama, à une heure du matin au mois d'Avril, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les prenne finalement et qu'ils ne se traînent, tremblants et épuisés, jusqu'à la chambre de Brienne pour se réfugier sous la couette et dormir quelques heures.

Et durant toute cette courte nuit, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. Ce n'était pas pour commencer maintenant.

D'un geste, Jaime l'attira contre lui dans une de ces étreintes brusques dont ils avaient pris l'habitude. L'embrassa sur le front. Attendit qu'elle parle, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir parler, de ne pas être capable de manger.

\- Tu sais, dit finalement Jaime, le visage enfoui dans les mèches blondes en bataille, que tu as le droit, pas vrai ?

Comme elle ne mangeait toujours pas, il lui prit le sandwich des mains et le posa dans le sac, puis il l'étreignit à nouveau.

\- Tu connais le mot idoine ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Moi, je dois t'avouer qu'il a fallu que Tyrion me le jette à la figure pour que je le comprenne.

\- Jeter ? bredouilla Brienne.

\- Yep. Un bon gros dictionnaire de dix kilos, il y a huit ans. Et il avait pris de l'élan. J'ai gardé un bleu pendant deux semaines. Alors, tu sais ?

Un signe de tête négatif.

\- En gros, c'est un synonyme pour dire parfaitement approprié. Comme dans "Brienne Tarth est la personne idoine pour vivre avec et supporter l'imbécile fini nommé Jaime Lannister".

Il sentit son sourire, sans le voir. Elle était incapable de bouger, et sa tête s'était calée sous le menton de son coloc. Son dos lui ferait mal, demain.

\- Mais c'est pas parce que tu es cette personne pour moi que tu ne peux pas l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il la força à se redresser et la serra, plus fort. Leurs tempes se touchaient, et des larmes silencieuses mouillaient leurs joues. Jaime déglutit. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et devant eux, dans sa chemise d'hôpital, au milieu des appareils, le bras percé d'une aiguille reliée à une poche d'un produit que Brienne n'était pas parvenue à identifier, Margaery paraissait plus frêle que jamais.

C'était presque ridicule. Elle avait pourtant été habituée à des situations de stress, à voir et entendre des blessés hurler de douleur et à écouter des médecins donner des instructions et des avis, mais là, rien ne s'imprimait dans son esprit. Juste la peur. Le soulagement que le pire ait été évité, mais la peur et le choc, et la tristesse aussi de réaliser que c'était terminé, que la vie de Margaery ne serait probablement plus jamais la même.

Contre sa tempe, dans ses cheveux, l'une des mains de Jaime traçait des cercles, emmêlait les mèches. Essuyait les larmes du bout du pouce.

\- Tu as le droit, répéta-t-il. Tu esquives le problème depuis assez longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? Ca fait combien ? Cinq ans ? Dix ?

\- Presque aussi longtemps que toi, avoua Brienne d'une voix rauque.

\- Et moi, c'est réglé. Pas vrai ? insista-t-il en forçant sur son ton charmeur. Ou alors, tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre ?

Cela arracha un sourire à la géante. Ses mains, tremblantes reposaient sur ses genoux.

\- En plus, vois le bon côté des choses, enchaîna Jaime. Elle est déjà au courant qu'on fait chambre commune presque un jour sur deux.

\- Tu sais que tu mets la charrue avant les bœufs ?

\- Sérieusement, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Plus évident que ça, bah... il y a nous, faut croire. Même si j'aurais tendance à dire qu'on est hors concours. Ce qui, au regard de la magnificence des Lannister, est tout à fait cohérent.

Il forçait le trait, jouait des intonations, et parvenait à lui arracher des sourires. Pendant un bref moment, il n'y eut plus que le silence et le bruit des appareils et de leurs respirations.

\- Tu ne sais... je ne pourrais pas...

\- Ferme-la, Bri. Tu as le droit, elle aussi, je suis sûr de ce que je dis et on aura l'occasion d'en reparler. Elle va vivre, et peu importe comment, on sera là. Maintenant, ferme les yeux, repose-toi, tais-toi et _arrête de réfléchir_.

Et pour une fois, elle qui adorait protester quand il lui donnait des ordres, elle obéit. Ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte de Jaime.

**...**

**..**

**.**


	18. Elle - Brienne

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 1 « Elle ». **Il fait suite aux deux OS précédents, **dans lesquels Margaery avait eu un grave accident de la route en rentrant de chez Jaime et Brienne et en avait perdu la vue.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

**.**

**Elle**

**\- Brienne -**

Au yeux de la plupart des gens (et par cette formulation convenue, Jaime aurait pu dire de tous les gens qu'il connaissait ou croisait dans sa vie, y compris son cher petit frère qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être à ce point trompé sur sa propre soeur) la vie de Jaime Lannister tournait depuis toujours essentiellement autour de femmes originales. C'était encore l'adjectif le plus neutre et le plus juste pour tâcher de définir toutes les femmes de sa vie sous la même appellation. Parce qu'il fallait évidemment en passer par Cersei. La première, la seule d'une certaine manière, qui avait été son monde et qui l'avait réduit à néant. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle et autour d'elle que Jaime avait organisé son monde durant toute sa vie d'adulte.

Parfois, Bronn lui demandait, pendant qu'ils faisaient de la paperasse (ce qu'ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre) pourquoi, bon Dieu, il n'avait pas déjà couché avec Brienne. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas mariés et parents d'une flopée de marmots. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble au sens physique alors que concrètement, ils l'étaient pour tout le reste. Jaime haussait les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Ça le fatiguait d'avance.

Bri et lui, c'était une affaire bizarre depuis le début. C'était aussi la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie, et il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'on puisse le penser bizarre. La première fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le même lit, c'était la nuit qui avait suivi le mariage de Cersei. Jaime, Tyrion et Brienne avaient confié bébé-chat à la charge de Davos, le pizzaiolo qu'ils adoraient (et qui adorait les enfants et les animaux) pour partager une chambre d'hôtel le temps du week-end que durerait la cérémonie. Cérémonie infernale, bien sûr. Quand ils avaient regagné leur chambre, déjà envahie de leurs affaires, Bri avait pris son lit individuel et laissé aux garçons la primeur du lit double. Pour finir par les rejoindre une heure plus tard, en réalisant qu'aucun d'eux ne dormait. Jaime fixait le plafond avec le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Pousse-toi, avait dit Brienne en lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

Il s'était décalé, et elle s'était glissé sous la couette, en pyjama bleu clair à étoiles. Tyrion s'était tassé contre le bord du lit de manière exagérée, en pestant faussement sur la place que prenaient les deux énergumènes élevés aux hormones de croissance. Brienne lui avait envoyé son coussin en plein visage, avait donné un coude de coude dans le nez de Jaime au passage, s'était confondue en excuses, et leurs nerfs avaient lâchés. Ils avaient éclaté de rire, tous les trois serrés comme des sardines. Jaime s'était endormi entouré par les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde et s'était réveillé le lendemain avec dans la tête la berceuse de Brienne, dans les narines la bonne odeur des pancakes que Tyrion était allé chercher, et devant les yeux la gamine qui s'était installée contre la tête de lit pour lire son manuel d'Histoire martiale tout en veillant sur son sommeil.

A l'époque, elle avait dix-sept ans.

**.**

A présent, elle avait trente-deux ans, et elle dormait toujours dans le même lit que lui, assez souvent. Il ramenait des filles à la maison, parfois, mais il ne dormait que rarement avec elles. Elles étaient des étrangères. Il avait un problème avec l'idée de partager son intimité avec quelqu'un avec qui il ne voyait aucun avenir. C'était une chose de baiser, c'en était une autre de supporter le contact de la peau après l'acte, la chaleur d'un corps nu contre le sien, le souffle dans l'oreille. Quelques fois, il avait dû affronter la colère de sa conquête au petit matin, quand elle l'avait découvert sortant de la chambre de Bri où il avait fini la nuit.

Désormais, Brienne se prenait la tête pour une chose impossible. Margaery venait souffler chez eux. Profiter de l'éloignement familial, où tout le monde la choyait à vomir, paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Depuis que le verdict était tombé, les Tyrell l'étouffaient sans le vouloir. Ils avaient acquis tout un tas de trucs que Jaime qualifiait de « matos pour aveugle » avant de prendre conscience de l'intérêt que cela pouvait avoir. Margaery avait fini par craquer. Par débarquer chez eux en train, paniquée, en ayant appelé le jour-même pour les prévenir. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Jaime avait senti que ça puait à l'instant où Brienne était entrée dans la maison avec la pauvre Margaery, les yeux vides, les joues pleines de larmes qui avaient séché en traçant des sillons sur sa peau. Depuis que Margaery avait quitté l'hôpital, les deux femmes se téléphonaient presque tous les jours, mais elles ne s'étaient plus « vues ». Là, ça craignait.

Sauf que Brienne avait fait ce regard (celui qui disait « pitié »), et Jaime avait su qu'il allait encore se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Ils avaient installé la jeune aveugle dans la chambre de Brienne et Bri avait emménagé dans celle de Jaime. Mais elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle réfléchissait toute la nuit, à en rendre le repos impossible. Bébé-chat dormait avec Margaery, et Jaime se retrouvait à cogiter lui aussi, sans même avoir la distraction de jouer avec les oreilles du vénérable matou.

Alors il faisait des propositions, tout seul, avec le silence pour seule réponse.

\- Tu sais, tu peux changer de chambre.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais lui parler.

\- Tu comptes te rendre malade jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Je sais que tu me crois pas quand je te dis que ça crève les yeux, mais elle n'osait déjà pas admettre que c'était visible quand elle y voyait clair, c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va bouger.

Il multipliait les réflexions débiles, poussait Brienne, la chatouillait, tentait de la mettre en colère. Pas moyen. Elle était terrifiée. Elle n'osait pas même dire quoi que ce soit. Chaque jour, elle allait aider Margaery en tout, quand elle le demandait, quand elle n'osait pas toujours le demander. Elle ne s'imposait pas non plus, n'infantilisait pas, organisait même des exercices pour développer l'autonomie de la jeune femme. Brienne allait jusqu'à suivre les cours de braille qu'un spécialiste venait donner à Margaery. Dès qu'elle rentrait du commissariat, elle s'y mettait, en signe de soutien. Et chaque jour, Jaime voyait un peu plus de douleur dans ses yeux. C'était d'autant plus violent que Margaery n'avait aucune chance de voir quoi que ce soit et que Brienne se contrôlait suffisamment pour que rien ne puisse filtrer par sa voix ou sa gestuelle. Tout était rôdé. Et pendant qu'il voyait ce spectacle depuis le bar de la cuisine, il ne pouvait que compter sur bébé-chat pour miauler de désespoir, lui aussi.

\- Elle ne veut pas de ça, dit Brienne une nuit, vers deux heures du matin.

\- Tu sais qu'on bosse à huit heures ? marmonna Jaime en se retournant.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il dormait. Bri pensait si fort que c'en était assourdissant.

\- Je ne peux pas gâcher notre amitié, dit encore Brienne. Pas comme ça. Elle a besoin d'une amie.

\- A mon avis, elle ne dirait pas non à plus.

\- ... Non.

C'était visiblement le fruit d'une longue réflexion dont Jaime ne voulait pas voir arriver la conclusion. Il était certain de ne pas l'aimer.

\- Tu es épuisante. Refuser d'être heureuse à ce point, c'est pathologique.

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Quoi ? Je suis heureux, moi.

\- Tu vis avec moi. Tu lèves des filles pour des coups d'un soir. Au mieux, elles tiennent un mois.

\- Deux.

\- Tu es pitoyable. Tu parles de moi, mais qui est toujours bloqué sur son traumatisme depuis des décennies ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à avoir une vraie relation ?

\- OK, tu sais quoi ?

Il se releva brusquement, alluma la lampe de chevet et braqua son regard dans celui de Bri.

\- Avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, ça veut dire quoi, classiquement ? Vivre ensemble, avoir des projets en commun, partager une certaine intimité, éventuellement avoir des enfants. On vit ensemble de façon définitive depuis des années. On se connaît par cœur. On s'est vu à poils plus de fois qu'on n'aurait dû, si je me base sur les lendemains de beuverie où on a dû se foutre l'un l'autre sous la douche. On a un budget pour les vacances et des destinations plein la tête. On envisage d'adopter un chien. On a repeint le salon l'été dernier et on a prévu de se charger de la cuisine l'été prochain. On doit accueillir mon frère, sa femme et son lardon quand elle aura fini par le pondre. On se dit absolument tout. On partage le même lit pratiquement neuf fois sur dix. Tu me piques mes pyjamas ! Quand t'as cru que t'étais enceinte l'année dernière, c'est moi qui suis resté à côté de toi à attendre que ce putain de test donne un résultat ! Alors oui, on ne couche peut-être pas ensemble, mais pour le reste, donne-moi un truc qu'on fait et qui ne se fasse pas en couple.

Brienne garda le silence. Elle avait le visage renfrogné, mais ses yeux brillaient un peu trop au goût de Jaime. Il soupira, et capitula. Se laissa tomber sur le dos et la serra contre lui – un peu trop brusquement, il se prit le front de la jeune femme dans la joue. Il éteignit la lampe, et le silence les enveloppa quelques instants. Brienne avait refermé ses bras sur lui pour le serrer, comme une bouée en plein naufrage. Il la sentait trembler, un peu. Crise de panique ? Contrôle illusoire ? Il ne demanda pas.

\- On est en couple, andouille, dit-il après un long moment. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je _ne_ veux _pas_ plus. Si on avait plus, tu sais ce qu'il se passerait.

Il ne pouvait y avoir que Cersei. Pour la chair, pour les soupirs, pour les choses indécentes qui se faisaient en catimini, quand personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre, il n'y avait et il n'y aurait toujours que Cersei. C'était effrayant. Mais Jaime avait fini par s'y faire. Il se trouvait des filles pour un peu de bon temps quand il avait envie, mais il ne cherchait rien de sérieux car dès qu'elles retombaient, après l'orgasme, elles devenaient de pâles copies de Cersei et perdaient tout intérêt.

\- Mais je suis heureux comme ça, reprit-il. Toi, non. Toi, tu pourrais avoir plus. Sans que ça veuille dire pour autant que ça change quoi que ce soit ou que ça soit mal.

\- On n'est pas facile à accepter.

Jaime sourit dans le noir. « On » était un progrès. Au moins n'était-elle plus à se braquer sur l'idée qu'elle puisse être le problème.

\- On est indestructibles, répliqua-t-il. On surmonte tout, pas vrai ?

C'était pour ça, au fond, décida-t-il plus tard dans la nuit, quand Brienne se fut endormie et que lui n'y parvenait toujours pas. C'était pour ça qu'il ne parlait pas de Brienne et lui aux autres. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce que ça faisait de se réveiller tous les matins auprès de quelqu'un qui avait choisi de veiller sur son sommeil. Il aurait été incapable de justifier d'être simplement heureux – immensément heureux – de pouvoir partager son lit avec quelqu'un dont le contact ne le rebutait pas. Quelqu'un qui, le printemps venu, enfilait un débardeur et un short de pyjama bleu et blanc, avec des étoiles ridicules (un cadeau de Tyrion, que Bri adorait, évidement, parce qu'on pouvait être boxeuse, militaire et flic _et_ adorer ces putains d'étoiles cousues de fils dorés ou argentés), et dont le bras nu contre le sien ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'étouffer. Quelqu'un même, dont le souffle ne lui était pas tout à fait insupportable, comme maintenant que Brienne s'était endormie la tête sur son épaule.

C'était des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Alors il ne parlait pas d'elle.


	19. La Chasse

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 2 « Chercher ».

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion sont étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études. Ici, les âges sont : Jaime (25 ans), Tyrion (21 ans) et Brienne (17 ans et demi).

**.**

**La Chasse**

\- OK, là, j'abandonne.

Jaime Lannister était sur les rotules. En deux ans et demi de colocation, il croyait avoir tout vu. Il aurait dû savoir que non. Rien n'arrêtait l'imagination débridée de Brienne et Tyrion, et une fois de plus, il avait été effaré de constater à quelle vitesse ces deux-là étaient capables d'improviser une idée folle. Un jardin (Selwyn devait encore se mordre les doigts d'avoir accepté de les recevoir pour les vacances, et plus encore de leur avoir laissé carte blanche), un nouveau combo laisse-harnais pour bébé-chat, et les deux cadets étaient partis en courant entre les buissons.

Jaime, lui, n'en pouvait plus. De l'air, pitié. Il s'était laissé tombé sous un pommier, et il se sentait fatigué à les regarder continuer de s'agiter comme si le Graal était à portée de main. Même Tyrion, pourtant connu pour son incapacité pulmonaire (Brienne continuait à lui servir de remonte-pente à chaque excursion en montagne) était au diapason.

Un soupir, et il vit Selwyn s'installer à côté de lui. Bon, sans doute l'homme fut-il plus élégant dans sa manière de s'asseoir. Jaime s'était laissé tomber par terre, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Le plan débile de ces deux gamins de deux ans (il accordait un an et demi d'âge mental à Brienne et six mois à Tyrion) l'avait tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit pour tout mettre en place. Il aurait cru que ça aurait au moins fatigué les deux énergumènes, mais non, bien sûr. Ç'aurait été trop beau.

\- Ils sont épuisants, n'est-ce pas ? dit Selwyn en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Le verre avait glacé dans le frigidaire, mais Jaime se jeta dessus avec reconnaissance.

\- Je les adore, répondit-il en deux goulées d'eau, mais franchement, je n'arrive pas à les suivre. Vous savez qu'on a travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour leur connerie ?

\- Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je suis vraiment heureux du résultat. Ça fait du bien de voir Brienne rire autant.

Ça pour rire, elle riait. Tyrion aussi, du reste. Bébé-chat un peu moins, mais elle avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser malgré tout, alors disons, pourquoi pas. Elle cherchait presque comme un chien, la truffe au vent, les oreilles rabattues dans tous les sens en fonction de l'avancée de ses recherches, de l'oiseau qui s'envolait d'un arbre, ou juste du vent qui venait de faire bouger une feuille – les chats avaient quand même de drôles de manières de voir le monde, par moment.

En tout cas, cette histoire avait au moins le mérite d'être inédite, même si Jaime ne voyait vraiment pas à qui il pourrait en parler. Il se voyant mal, du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans (fêtés de justesse avant le début des vacances), expliquer qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit à préparer, avec son frère de vingt-et-un ans et la gamine de bientôt dix-sept, des œufs en papier fourrés au saumon pour permettre à bébé-chat de faire une chasse à l'œuf pour Pâques.

_Il leur manque une case,_ songea-t-il en voyant Tyrion éclater de rire alors que bébé-chat dépiautait sa dernière trouvaille pour dévorer la petite portion de saumon qu'ils y avaient mise.

Il avala une nouvelle rasade d'eau glacée. Il avait du travail à abattre, du sommeil en retard (il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil avant quatre heures du matin et Brienne les avait tiré du lit si tôt que Tyrion avait mis une heure de plus que d'habitude à émettre une phrase de plus de trois mots), et une réelle envie de prendre un bain de soleil. Il ferma les yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, un petit boulet de canon (d'un kilo huit précisément) lui heurta de plein fouet le ventre, le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux vers Tyrion et Brienne, goguenards. Bébé-chat, elle, lui patassait le pull en lui reniflant le menton.

\- Je ne suis pas un œuf, au cas où vous ne feriez pas la différence.

\- Non, mais tu es un rabat-joie, dit Tyrion d'un ton accusateur. Viens donc profiter de cette initiative unique, jamais vue dans l'histoire de Westeros. La Chasse A l'Œuf Saumoné de Lady Reine !

\- C'est Lady Bébé-chat ! protesta Brienne.

\- C'est notre reine et elle part en chasse, il lui faut un nom à la hauteur de cet évènement historique ! Combien de fois dans l'Histoire des Andals a-t-on répertorié la vaillance d'un chaton parti à la chasse à l'œuf de ses envahisseurs de saumons ?

Jaime ferma les yeux. Si Tyrion commençait comme ça, ils en avaient pour une heure, au bas mot. Ça lui laissait le temps de faire une sieste. D'autant que bébé-chat venait de se lover dans son cou (en arrachant une partie de son col, mais c'est surfait les cols sur un pull, n'est-ce pas ?), visiblement épuisé par tout ce sport.

\- On était tombé d'accord pour bébé-chat !

\- Il était temps d'évoluer et de lui offrir enfin un nom à la hauteur de ses exploits ! Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'on t'appelle Bri le jour où tu seras commandant dans l'armée, non ? Eh bien c'est pareil !

\- Bébé-chat ne donne pas d'ordre à une armée de chats, donc non, ce n'est pas pareil !

Jaime décrocha de la conversation et caressa d'une main distraite la fourrure pelucheuse du petit félin qui s'était recroquevillé contre lui.


	20. Amis de parole

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 5 « Enfant ». **Il fait suite aux OS 16, 17 et 18.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Pour la première fois, je vais introduire les Stark ici. Sachez que je ne respecte pas leurs âges des livres ni de la série.

Âges : Jaime (40 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans), Sansa (15 ans), Bran (10 ans)

**.**

**Amis de parole**

Si Margaery avait pu les voir, si elle avait encore été elle-même, elle aurait dit que ce n'était que des enfants. Qu'ils ne pouvaient certainement pas la comprendre, elle, une adulte, une femme accomplie qui avait son propre appartement, qui faisait carrière, qui avait un petit-ami et dont les initiatives étaient couronnées de succès. Mais tout ça s'était envolé. Elle avait perdu son petit-ami (un plan cul qu'il fallait reconnaître comme peu présent) dès son réveil, et son travail dans le même mouvement. Elle ne pouvait rester seule à sn appartement de la capitale, sa famille avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle rentre à Hautjardin, auprès des siens qui sauraient prendre soin d'elle, être à son écoute, l'épauler. Sauf qu'ils l'étouffaient de leurs bonnes intentions. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni se coiffer, ni couper sa viande, ni manger, ni se promener dans les jardins seule. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient à son bien, mais elle avait craqué. Après trois semaines, elle avait fondu en larmes, crié, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre d'adolescente, et avait fini par commander un taxi qui était venue à la chercher jusque dans le hall au milieu de la nuit. Elle avait cru mourir de terreur quand le chauffeur l'avait conduite à la gare. Elle n'arrivait pas à réserver son billet de train, avait perdu l'accueil. Un agent de la gare lui était venu en aide, avait fini par la mettre dans un train pour Accalmie. Alors seulement, elle avait appelé Brienne, et fondu en larmes à nouveau.

Ça faisait des semaines, maintenant. Elle vivait à Accalmie, dans la banlieue forestière, et occupait la chambre de la géante pendant que celle-ci squattait le lit de Jaime toutes les nuits. Ce n'était pas parfait : elle se cognait dans les meubles parfois, dans bébé-chat aussi, et avait du mal à se servir de la machine à café ou même à s'habiller seule, mais ils l'aidaient. Quand elle perdait un vêtement ou un objet, quand elle n'arrivait pas à se maquiller ou à aller quelque part. Mais ils proposaient et n'agissaient qu'à sa demande, jamais d'autorité comme sa famille. La seule chose qu'ils lui avaient plus ou moins imposée, c'était une canne pour se repérer plus facilement dans l'espace.

Ça, et de ne surtout pas manquer une seule des réunions du groupe de parole de l'hôpital.

\- Ils ont l'air vraiment sympa, dit Sansa Stark.

\- Ils le sont, confirma Margaery en lui tendant son verre pour qu'elle la resserve un peu de la lourde bouteille de soda qu'ils avaient commandé.

Sansa était l'une de ces choses imposées qui étaient finalement une très bonne idée. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au groupe de parole dès la première semaine où Brienne l'avait déposée. C'était une adolescente, bien sûr, mais Margaery s'était rapidement retrouvée dans la façon dont la jeune fille vivait l'accident qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Elles avaient pu échanger à ce propos, au milieu du groupe puis plus tard, seule à seule dans les couloirs. Depuis quelques jours, elles se « voyaient » en-dehors des horaires dédiés au groupe de parole, quand l'une ou l'autre se retrouvait à attendre après la fin d'une séance de rééducation. Margaery ne pouvait pas encore prendre le bus seule et Jaime et Brienne n'avaient pas la possibilité de venir la chercher dès la fin des séances, ou de la déposer juste avant. Sansa et elle avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone, pour se soutenir n'importe quand, ou discuter de tout et de rien. Au cours de sa vie, Margaery avait toujours été la cadette de la famille, la cadette de son groupe d'amis. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir soudain plus d'expérience et d'assurance que quelqu'un d'autre – ou de le sembler, au moins. Elle pouvait soutenir Sansa. Elle pouvait l'aider.

Aujourd'hui, elles avaient poussé jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, où Sansa l'avait guidée. Depuis son accident de la route, survenu deux mois plus tôt, elle ne se déplaçait plus qu'en béquilles. C'était une adolescente de quinze ans qui se décrivait comme rousse, et dont Margaery savait qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle, car la jeune fille avait accepté qu'elle lui touche le sommet du crâne pour estimer sa taille. C'était aussi une Nordienne, dont l'échange scolaire d'une année s'était mal terminé, et qui espérait pouvoir rentrer chez elle dans quelques mois avec son petit frère Brandon, fauché lui aussi par le même chauffard.

\- On se connaît depuis le collège. On n'a pas toujours été amis, mais je crois que je n'en ai pas de meilleurs.

\- C'est bon, t'es servie, dit Brandon, dix ans.

Elle avait senti le poids de son verre changer, et lui adressa un sourire. Elle avait eu un peu peur d'emprunter un chemin inhabituel dans l'hôpital, elle ne savait même pas exactement où elle se trouvait et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Brienne ferait pour venir la chercher. Mais les enfants voulaient l'aider à prendre confiance en elle, d'une certaine façon. Et elle les soupçonnait de se servir de sa carte bancaire pour piller les réserves de sodas de la cafétéria. Elle les avait accusé à demi-mots, quand ils lui avaient proposé d'aller boire un verre ou prendre un goûter, mais ça ne les avait pas découragé. Ils voulaient profiter du peu de liberté qu'ils avaient retrouvé, et c'était une bonne manière de procéder à leur rééducation que de traverser tout le centre hospitalier. Brandon roulait en fauteuil, Sansa progressait avec des béquilles, mais ils faisaient des progrès. Margaery les entendait aller plus vite et trébucher de moins en moins souvent.

\- Merci, Brandon.

\- Bran, corrigea le garçon en soupirant. C'est ma mère qui m'appelle Brandon, et encore, quand j'ai fait une bêtise. T'es pas ma mère, non ?

D'après Sansa, Bran avait été un garçon joueur mais timide jusqu'à son accident. Depuis que l'annonce de sa paralysie était tombée, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait sans le moindre filtre. Il n'avait pas encore le droit de sortir de l'hôpital même pour une journée, mais pouvait être mis dans un fauteuil et parcourir quelques couloirs. Il en profitait pour éviter certains soignants et se faufiler un peu partout avec la complicité de sa soeur. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Margaery de pousser son fauteuil pour aller plus vite, à la condition qu'il la guide à la voix.

\- En parlant de votre mère, elle ne devrait pas venir vous voir ce week-end ?

\- Elle sera là demain, normalement. Avec le petit-ami de Sansa.

\- Ah, parce que mademoiselle a un petit-ami ?

\- Faux, n'écoute pas ce que dit ce microbe ! protesta l'adolescente. Je n'ai pas de petit-ami !

Margaery se pencha en direction de Bran.

\- Comment s'appelle ce petit-ami qui n'est pas son petit-ami ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice.

\- Theon, répondit le petit garçon. C'est le meilleur ami de notre frère Robb, il a dix-huit ans. Il est entré en apprentissage chez le maître fauconnier de la réserve naturelle que tiennent nos parents.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami !

\- Mais t'es amoureuse ! Et en plus, il a appelé au moins trois fois par semaine depuis qu'on est ici !

Margaery éclata de rire, gagnée par la bonne humeur des enfants. En dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, en dépit de la certitude que Bran avait de ne pas réussir à remarcher, ils ne s'étaient pas laissés abattre. Depuis que Margaery les fréquentait, ils déployaient une énergie folle à faire les pitres. Parfois, au sein du groupe de parole, ils craquaient, parlaient de leurs peurs, de leurs douleurs, et ils fondaient en larmes. Comme tous ceux qui devaient faire face à un soudain changement de vie et qui se retrouvaient au sein de ce groupe. Margaery aussi avait craqué plus d'une fois. Elle essayait de ne pas le faire quand elle était à la maison. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter au poids qu'elle était devenue pour Jaime et Brienne. Elle avait déjà eu l'impression d'exagérer les quelques fois où elle avait éclaté en sanglots en pleine nuit, dans un anonymat tout relatif qui avait poussé Brienne à la rejoindre et à la réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

\- On t'embête avec nos histoires de gamins, pas vrai ? dit Sansa.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ça me fait du bien d'entendre vos histoires. Ça me change.

\- Maman dit qu'on pourra bientôt sortir pour une journée, dit Bran. Qu'on pourra aller faire un tour, avec le reste de la famille. Ils doivent venir passer une semaine ici, dès la fin des cours.

\- Ce sera sympa, dit Margaery.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la date de retour de Loras. Certainement pas avant la fin de l'été. Elle avait son père au téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine et savait que Jaime supportait ses remontrances plus souvent qu'il ne le méritait. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux. Brienne aussi. Elle faisait même bien plus que cela, comme si elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner au travail ce jour-là. Margaery avait tenté d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois, mais Brienne se refermait immédiatement sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait même pas entendre que quelque chose n'aille pas. « C'est toi qui doit batailler avec cette situation » avait-elle l'habitude de botter en touche. « Moi, je vais bien. » Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai, et même si elle ne voyait plus rien à part une légère fluctuation de lumière, comme beaucoup de non-voyants, Margaery était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quand on aura le droit de sortir comme on voudra, dit Sansa, ça te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques ?

C'était dit d'un ton dégagé, un peu forcé, mais Margaery sourit. Elle admirait le courage de l'adolescente. Même si elle n'avait ni vu ni touché les cicatrices de la jeune fille, elle savait que celles-ci étaient conséquentes. Différentes de celles de son frère, mais envahissantes.

Aller faire les boutiques serait un grand pas. Même si Margaery ne se serait jamais imaginé devenir amie avec une adolescente de la moitié de son âge, elle se sentait prête à accompagner Sansa. Plus que ça, elle le voulait. Elle voulait aider cette enfant qui n'en était plus une à repartir dans la vie. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait le groupe de parole, elle avait admis que reprendre le cours de sa vie se ferait pas après pas, petit geste par petit geste. Etre capable de s'habiller toute seule sans faire d'erreur. Etre capable de faire du café. Etre capable de se repérer seule dans la maison, sans trébucher à tout bout de champ.

Elle y arriverait. Tôt ou tard. Il le fallait.

Son portable émit une sonnerie entraînante, et elle décrocha. Dans le mouvement, elle cogna contre sa canne qui heurta le lino avec un léger bruit.

\- Je rattrape, dit Sansa alors que la voix de Brienne résonnait dans le micro du téléphone.

\- Je suis devant l'hôpital. Tu as fini ?

\- J'ai accompagné Sansa et son frère à la cafétéria, je ne sais pas précisément où...

\- On peut te raccompagner à l'entrée, proposa Bran avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- Tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas voir le docteur Mormont, pas vrai ? Bri, ils vont me ramener à la sortie. On se retrouve dans quelques minutes.

\- Entendu, je t'attends.

Ils avaient réglé les consommations en passant au self. Sansa rangea les parts de gâteaux dans des serviettes en papier qu'elle glissa dans le sac qui pendait au dos du fauteuil de Bran, et ils se levèrent. Sansa tendit sa canne à Margaery, et celle-ci posa une main sur une poignée du fauteuil du garçon, pour être certaine de ne pas le perdre. Ils prirent tranquillement la direction de l'entrée. Margaery compta deux virages à trois, un à gauche. Il y avait pas mal de pas, trop pour qu'elle puisse les compter, mais elle crut remarquer le léger vrombissement de la machine à café quand ils arrivèrent près de l'accueil.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Sansa. On cherche quel genre de personne, exactement ?

\- Une fille de mon âge qui mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Ça va être dur de la louper, commenta Bran.

Margaery entendit le bruit des portes coulissantes qui s'ouvraient, et sentit l'air frais sur son visage, les chauds rayons du soleil du début de l'été.

\- Dis, ta copine, elle conduit une moto ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Possible.

Margaery souriait d'une manière un peu crispée. Elle avait redouté depuis le début que Bri ne vienne un jour la chercher en moto. Même si elle avait eu son accident en voiture, elle avait peur de monter derrière son amie et de sentir la route défiler sans la voir. Elle faisait une pleine confiance à Brienne pour respecter les règles de sécurité, mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Même quand elle voyait, elle avait eu peur de monter sur la moto.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvée, dit Sansa. Grande, blonde aux cheveux courts, moto. Et elle se dirige vers nous.

\- Pas de doute, alors.

Un instant plus tard, Brienne s'annonçait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle approchait, pour ne pas la surprendre et lui faire peur.

\- Je te présente Sansa et Bran Stark, du groupe de parole, dit Margaery.

\- Enchantée, dit Brienne, et elle semblait honnête.

Comme toujours. Ils échangèrent des formules de politesse, puis Sansa et Bran saluèrent Margaery et celle-ci se retrouva seule à seule face à la moto.

\- Il y avait des embouteillages, dit Brienne d'un ton navré. Je sais que tu n'es pas... écoute, si tu veux, on rentre en bus, et Jaime me redéposera ici ce soir pour que je récupère la moto...

\- Non, c'est bon.

Si elle n'avait rien dit, peut-être que Margaery l'aurait suppliée de s'arranger de la sorte. Sauf qu'à sa voix, elle entendait bien que Brienne se serait pliée en dix pour elle et se sentait visiblement très coupable de lui imposer un mode de transport qui la terrifiait. _Ils sont bien plus que sympas._

\- C'est très bien, ne t'en fais pas, insista-t-elle en souriant avec autant d'assurance qu'elle le pouvait. Je te le promet.

A tâtons, elle trouva le bras de Brienne, qu'elle lui avait proposé, et elle le pressa. Se laissa guider vers la moto. Replia sa canne, entendit Brienne la ranger dans l'un des top-cases.

\- Je vais te prendre ton manteau et te donner un blouson adapté, ainsi que des gants et un casque. J'ai aussi un cache-cou, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Margaery n'y connaissait rien. Elle se laissa faire, se laissa guider. Sentit les doigts tièdes de Brienne qui l'aidaient à enfiler son blouson, lui fermaient correctement les gants et les enfouissant sous les manches, lui guidaient ses propres mains pour sentir l'attache du casque.

Les doigts effleurèrent sa joue, son menton, son cou en plaçant la dernière protection de tissu. Margaery déglutit. Brienne l'avait-elle vu ? Elle se força à sourire et, quand elle sentit que la géante avait fini de caler le cache-cou dans son col, elle écarta les bras et prit un air guilleret un peu forcé.

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Franchement, d'une parfaite noob ! Reviens ici, avant de te cogner !

Mais il y avait un rire dans sa voix, et si forcer un peu le trait pouvait arracher un peu de joie à Brienne, Margaery allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Depuis quelques semaines, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Brienne était comme absente.

Elle l'aida à enfourcher la moto, l'enfourcha à son tour, lui expliqua quoi faire, comment accompagner ses mouvements dans les virages, puis ce fut le léger tangage – la béquille avait été retirée – et le vrombissement du moteur. Margaery abaissa la visière pour se protéger du vent. Brienne lança doucement la moto sur la route. Elle n'était jamais montée sur une moto, mais en se collant contre la géante, en passant ses bras autour d'elle pour se stabiliser, elle se sentit peu à peu plus apaisée. Comme bercée par la conduite fluide.

Libre.


	21. Tyrion Lannister, Sage et Protecteur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour les thèmes 7 et 8 « Protection » et « Poulet ». **Il fait suite aux OS 16, 17, 18 et 20.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Âges : Jaime (40 ans), Tyrion (36 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans)

**.**

**Tyrion Lannister,**

**Immensément Sage et Protecteur**

Tyrion savait depuis toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec son frère, dans aucun domaine, si ce n'était celui de l'intelligence où il le surclassait largement. Pendant longtemps, il avait également cru que rien ne pourrait détrôner le plein-pouvoir de la compréhension que Jaime semblait posséder quand il s'agissait de leur gamine. Mais au fil du temps, si la relation entre les deux boxeurs amateurs avait pris des proportions qui laissaient souvent leur entourage pantois, Tyrion, lui, avait gardé une valeur sûre, quelque chose que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui retirer.

Il était le grand frère de quelqu'un. Et elle était sa petite soeur.

En vertu de quoi, il débarqua pour un week-end surprise au début du mois de Juillet, laissant une Shae enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles aux bons soins de sa famille. Il espérait que son enfant n'aurait pas l'idée saugrenue de venir au monde pendant son escapade. Il ne pouvait pas la différer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait se rendre à Accalmie et tirer les choses au clair.

Le Wattsapp du groupe était devenu le théâtre d'un mélodrame aux relents de jalousie, entre Loras qui, reparti en mission, reprochait à Jaime et Brienne d'avoir ravi sa soeur, Olenna (qui savait, les dieux en soient témoins, se servir d'un téléphone et de Wattsapp) qui n'en finissait pas de protester pour qu'on lui passât plus souvent sa petite-fille au téléphone et Renly qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer tout le monde. Pour ce qu'en savait Tyrion, Jaime avait Hautjardin au téléphone deux fois par semaine, et Margaery subissait les appels quotidiens de son père. Au moins Olenna avait-elle pris le parti des messages vocaux, différant un peu le harcèlement dont était victime la jeune femme. Personne n'en voulait réellement à personne : tout le monde faisait de son mieux dans une situation compliquée. Mais Margaery n'avait pas quitté le berceau familial sans raison, et tous ses amis s'accordaient à dire que c'était pour le mieux. Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace, deux choses que lui fournissaient l'improbable duo de colocataires, qui savait être présent sans l'étouffer.

Sauf que sa venue et la durée de son séjour ne se faisaient pas non plus sans conséquence.

Que Jaime l'appelle au secours était une chose. Mais qu'il l'appelle au secours pour Bri, ça en disait long.

Alors Tyrion avait réservé un billet de train, annoncé qu'il camperait sur le canapé et fait sa valise en moins d'une heure. Peu importait le problème (même s'il en avait une bonne idée), il y trouverait une solution. Foi de Tyrion.

**.**

Il faisait un temps clément et une température agréable. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau et une douce brise agitait les arbres.

Jaime et Brienne avaient pris une journée de congé et, sur proposition de Margaery qui hésitait encore beaucoup sur la marche à suivre, avaient accepté d'aller pique-niquer dans l'une des criques situées hors de la ville, sous le couvert des arbres. Margaery était encore tout à fait incapable de se promener seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle avait sympathisé avec une jeune fille de son groupe de parole, qu'elle fréquentait plusieurs fois par semaine à l'hôpital. C'était cette nouvelle amie qui avait suggéré une sortie pour prendre un peu l'air et se changer les idées. Margaery avait accepté, mais à l'unique condition qu'on l'accompagnât. Autant dire que Jaime, Brienne et Renly avaient arrangé leur emploi du temps respectif pour rendre le projet possible. Trop vieux pour les accompagner comme dans ses premières années, bébé-chat gardait la maison.

Ce fut là-dedans que débarqua Tyrion. On lui présenta la nouvelle amie de Margaery, une jeune fille rousse de quinze ans dont l'année en échange scolaire s'était ponctuée par un terrible accident de la route alors qu'elle faisait découvrir la côte à son petit frère. Tous les deux à vélo avaient été percuté de plein fouet par un chauffard. Si Sansa, la jeune fille, s'en était tirée avec des cicatrices impressionnantes, son cadet n'avait pas la même chance et ne se déplaçait plus qu'en fauteuil roulant – un fauteuil dont Tyrion ne voulait même pas savoir de quelle manière il avait été amené à ce point au bord de l'eau. Les deux enfants avaient été rejoints par leur mère pendant la période de convalescence, qui s'éternisait. Bran était un garçon de dix ans dont le sort était encore incertain, et les médecins refusaient de le laisser rentrer chez lui pour le moment. Ils lui avaient donné une permission pour la journée mais, tout comme sa soeur, il vivait à l'hôpital depuis l'accident.

\- Il n'y a pas de place dans l'établissement près de chez nous, expliqua Sansa au-dessus d'une glace, avec le naturel d'une jeune fille qui parle de maquillage. Alors, notre mère est descendue. Le reste de la famille vient nous voir quand elle peut, mais il a fallu qu'elle rentre à la maison. Nous, on attend que deux places se libèrent pour qu'on puisse retourner dans le Nord.

Tyrion discuta un petit moment avec elle, observa la façon dont Renly jouait avec Bran, et ne fut pas très surpris de voir Jaime réquisitionné pour transporter le gamin dans l'un des bassins naturels. Tout le monde avait pris un maillot de bain. Sansa était instable sur ses jambes et avait besoin de béquilles, mais avec l'aide sa mère et de Renly, elle put aller s'asseoir sur un rocher. Elle discutait beaucoup avec Margaery, qui avait délaissé un temps ses vieux amis pour se tourner vers l'adolescente. Etrange comme l'âge n'avait finalement aucune sorte d'importance, quand on s'intéressait réellement aux gens. Catelyn, la mère des enfants, avait à peu près l'âge de Jaime, mais Margaery et Sansa semblaient être devenues très amies.

Apercevant Brienne assise sur un des rochers en amonts de la petite crique, il tira deux bières fraîches de la glacière et alla se poster près d'elle.

\- Jolie vue, pas vrai ? lança-t-il d'un ton innocent en lui tendant une bière.

Elle la prit sans répondre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que vous aviez proposé à Margaery de rester chez vous jusqu'à la fin de l'été, reprit-il.

\- Tu n'as rien « ouïe dire », répliqua Brienne. Tu as vu l'annonce sur le groupe Wattsapp.

\- Elle parle ! s'exclama Tyrion en levant les yeux vers le ciel, les mains jointes dans une parodie de prière. Merci, mes dieux !

\- La ferme, maugréa la jeune femme en décapsulant sa bière.

Elle n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de l'alcool, ce qui lui donnait une résistance toute relative à la boisson. Il en fallait beaucoup pour la bourrer, mais assez peu pour lui délier la langue. Tout le monde savait ça. Si elle prenait la peine de boire devant Tyrion, il ne voyait qu'une seule conclusion possible : elle avait besoin de son aide, même si elle mourrait avant de le reconnaître.

Il l'imita et but une longue rasade de bière. Promena son regard sur le groupe qui chahutait un peu en contrebas. Les nouveaux amis de Margaery paraissaient très heureux, et Jaime n'en finissait plus de faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie. Il avait toujours trouvé un bon partenaire avec Renly, qui n'hésitait pas à en rajouter.

\- Tu continues à jouer l'autruche, il paraît, dit-il d'un ton plus bas.

\- On sait tous les deux avec quel genre de personnes Margaery sortait avant l'accident. Je ne vois pas lieu de débattre.

\- Si tu étais capable de passer à autre chose, crois-moi, il n'y aura pas de débat. Si j'avais le moindre espoir que ça change quoi que ce soit, je t'aurais déjà offert un week-end dans l'un des établissements de ce roublard de Littlefinger. Mais te connaissant, je vais juste y gagner une belle baffe.

\- Je pourrais sérieusement envisager de te noyer pour l'avoir proposé, dit calmement Brienne.

Tyrion n'aimait pas cette voix. Visiblement, la jeune femme était épuisée. Elle profitait de la relative tranquillité de leur rocher à l'écart pour laisser tomber un peu du masque, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il la détailla un moment, songeur. Pour quiconque ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que Jaime ou lui, ça pouvait passer pour un petit coup de fatigue comme il en arrive à tous. Mais c'était bien plus profond que ça.

\- Demande à Renly de l'accueillir quelques jours.

\- Et quoi ? Je lui ai promis qu'elle n'était pas un poids. Si jamais je la refile à qui que ce soit, elle va croire qu'elle nous tape sur le système.

\- Tu as conscience de te rendre malade, ou pas du tout ?

Brienne haussa les épaules, crispée. Cette fois-ci, Tyrion n'avait plus envie de rire. Il était parti de Port-Réal avec l'idée d'expédier cette problématique rapidement, parce qu'il était un homme d'action et qu'il était doué pour résoudre les problèmes des autres. Il n'avait pas un seul instant présumé que les choses étaient déjà à ce point compliquées. Il y avait une telle expression de fatigue sur le visage de la jeune femme que c'était inquiétant.

\- De toute façon, reprit Brienne, ça ne se résoudra pas en quelques jours. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être sauver la situation, ce serait qu'elle reparte pour Hautjardin. Mais elle se sent bien ici, elle me l'a dit. Et je fais tout pour. Elle le mérite, après tout. Pas vrai ?

Elle lui adressa un regard désabusé, et Tyrion n'aima pas la rougeur qu'il vit au fond de ses yeux. Bon dieux, ils auraient dû l'appeler plus tôt. Il avait beau passer des appels fréquents, il n'avait pas compris à quel point la situation était intenable. Lors de leurs appels vidéos, Bri tenait son rôle, riait, renvoyait des piques, paraissait heureuse. Un peu fatiguée, mais heureuse. Rien n'aurait pu être plus faux. Tyrion jaugea le niveau de leur bière, puis déclara :

\- Question-réponse. Du tac au tac. Ok ?

Brienne soupira, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Tu la déposes aux rendez-vous médicaux et tu es en contact avec les médecins ?

\- A sa demande, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'y aller seule après le départ de Loras.

\- Tu assistes à ses rendez-vous médicaux ?

\- Pas tous.

\- Tu participes à sa rééducation ?

\- Jaime aussi. Et Renly. Et Loras...

\- Tu lui as laissé ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu apprends le braille ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui fais la lecture des romans qu'elle apprécie le plus parce qu'elle n'aime pas la voix des conteurs de livres audio ? J'ai mes sources, ajouta-t-il devant son air surpris.

Jaime bien sûr, parce que bébé-chat ne savait pas encore envoyer de SMS.

\- Oui, croassa Brienne.

\- Tu l'écoutes à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit si elle a envie ou besoin de te parler ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'intéresses à ses opéras interminables alors que tu détestes la musique classique ?

Cette fois, Brienne dut déglutir.

\- Oui.

\- Dans la voiture, elle était appuyée contre toi. C'est habituel ?

\- Oui.

« Appuyée » n'était pas le bon terme. Visiblement fatiguée (ou bien était-ce une marque d'affection quelconque que Margaery avait développée ces derniers mois ?) la jeune femme s'était collée à Brienne dans la voiture, reposant tête contre épaule. Et Tyrion pouvait le voir, Brienne ne mentait pas. Ce genre de choses devait se produire souvent.

Une larme se faufila sous les paupières, aussi vite apparue, aussi vite écrasée. Tyrion déglutit. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Ça lui donnait l'impression de se frapper lui-même. On ne touchait pas à sa grande-petite-soeur. Il avait établi dès ses quatorze ans qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal si on ne voulait pas se prendre une revanche Lannister dans les dents. C'était sans doute un peu idiot vu la profession vers laquelle s'était tournée Brienne dès ses dix-huit ans, et surtout quand on voyait leur différence de gabarit, mais c'était lui l'aîné. S'il l'avait connue plus tôt, il aurait chassé les monstres sous le lit sans sourciller. Au lieu de quoi, il avait déployé toute son influence et le poids de son nom pour la protéger. Au collège, au lycée, dans l'armée, à son retour. Il n'avait pas été celui qui l'accompagnait aux séances de rééducation, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'opportunité de le faire, mais c'était lui qui envoyait des SMS idiots emplis de grimaces tous les soirs ou presque, c'était lui qui avait fait envoyer un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire pour célébrer la première fois où elle avait pu remarcher sans l'aide d'une béquille. C'était lui qui s'était porté garant pour l'acquisition de la maison, parce que même Jaime avait besoin d'un peu d'aide – on ne devient pas riche dans la police, et leur père espérait que lui couper les vivres le convaincrait de se reconvertir. C'était lui qui passait des appels pour des motifs idiots dès qu'il avait le temps de le faire, et qui continuait à la faire sortir de ses gonds à propos du nom de bébé-chat quand il la sentait déprimée.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es amoureuse ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Beaucoup trop, croassa-t-elle en réponse.

Elle avala d'une seule rasade tout ce qu'il lui restait de bière, puis prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés. Tyrion commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de lui faire un énorme câlin ou de se donner des baffes pour avoir provoqué ça. Mais il fallait toujours ôter les pansements, après tout. Seulement, certains faisaient vraiment mal.

\- Tu sais épeler gallinacé ?

Elle le regarda d'un air éberlué. Il avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, juste pour arrêter de voir cette douleur, et c'était réussi. Elle avait bogué.

\- Gallinacé ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tu sais, poulet, dindon, tout ça, ce sont des gallinacés, dit-il d'un ton docte, doigt en l'air comme s'il lui dispensait la leçon de sa vie.

Pendant une seconde, elle ne dit rien, figée dans une expression stupéfaite. Puis elle éclata de rire, pliée en deux, les épaules tremblantes. Les fou-rires de Brienne étaient dantesques. Ils ne rivalisaient qu'avec ceux de leur trio. Très fier de lui, Tyrion adressa un grand geste à Jaime qui se dévissait le cou pour les apercevoir et comprendre ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour réussir à arracher un rire franc à sa coloc.

_Problèmes d'humeur ? Appelez Tyrion Lannister. _

Quand elle se reprit enfin, Brienne tremblait cependant un peu trop à son goût. A tous les coups, c'était les nerfs qui venaient de lâcher. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et secoua la tête, à la recherche de son souffle.

\- J'en reviens pas que ça soit toi qui me parle de ça, avoua-t-elle.

\- De gallinacé ?

\- De relations !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu as toujours été intimement persuadé que Jaime et moi, c'était l'amour fou.

\- Et je le suis toujours ! protesta Tyrion d'un ton théâtral. Mais soyons réalistes, en dépit de tout ce que _tout le monde pense_, vous refusez de voir l'évidence. Très bien, je capitule ! De toutes façons, ça facilitera la procédure de divorce. Une union non-consommée après autant d'années, c'est un motif en or.

Brienne s'étouffait à nouveau de rire, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Pourtant, il avait une chose à dire avant de continuer son numéro de saltimbanque.

\- Mais si je peux me permettre, tu devrais quand même faire trois choses avant d'exploser pour de bon et de réduire en miettes ce pauvre Jaime en même temps que votre maison : déjà, t'assurer que je sois bien l'héritier de bébé-chat et de toutes vos possessions terrestres. Ça me ferait mal d'avoir tant entretenu nos rapports pour découvrir que tu m'as rayé de ton testament juste avant de péter une pile et d'exploser en détruisant tout sur ton passage.

Nouvel éclat de rire humide, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours bien trop de peine à rester sérieux.

\- Ensuite, tu devrais pendre quelques jours de recul. Envoie Margaery chez Renly ou vas-y toi, ou prends même quelques jours chez ton père, mais par pitié, respire un coup. Tu en as vraiment besoin. Et ensuite, parle à Margaery. Même si tu es persuadée de ce qu'elle va te répondre, par pitié, parle-lui. Rétablis une distance de sécurité. Dis-lui que c'est intenable. C'est ton amie, elle comprendra. N'importe qui deviendrait dingue à ta place.

Brienne secoua la tête, l'air à nouveau désabusé. _L'éclat de rire s'oublie vite, ces jours-ci,_ nota Tyrion, déçu.

\- Tyrion Lannister, conseiller du cœur, marmonna Brienne d'un ton moqueur. Nous voilà bien.

\- Rectification, tu permets : Tyrion Lannister le Magnifique, Ier du nom, Grand Conseiller des Affaires de Cœur et Grand Frère Immensément Sage et Protecteur, Gloire à lui.

Ça ne durerait peut-être pas, mais s'il parvenait à renouveler le stock de ses plaisanteries stupides et à alimenter les sourires de la jeune femme, ça valait le coup de continuer ses efforts.


	22. Elle - Margaery

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 1 « Elle ». **Il fait suite aux OS 16, 17, 18, 20 et 21.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Âges : Jaime (40 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans)

Cet OS m'aura demandé plus d'une heure. Je n'ai pas le timing précis, mais entre 1h30 et 2h.

**.**

**Elle**

**\- Margaery -**

C'était devenu ingérable. Infernal. Brienne avait l'impression de se consumer à petits feux. Elle faisait tout son possible pour aider Margaery, elle apprenait le braille, discutait avec elle durant des heures, la conduisait où elle voulait, lui tenait le bras, la main, la berçait durant ses crises de panique ou ses phases de déprime, et si Jaime n'avait pas imposé que c'était à lui de se charger des appels aux Tyrell, elle les aurait supportés aussi. Tout, pour aider Margaery. Pour lui permettre de redevenir cette jeune femme sûre d'elle, pimpante, qui arrivait à la dérider aussi sûrement que Tyrion et pouvait l'emmener faire les boutiques sans sourciller, à force d'insistance. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas toujours été tout seul, Brienne n'avait rien oublié des premières années de connaissance, mais c'était du passé. Depuis des années, Margaery était celle avec qui boire un verre de temps en temps, avec qui discuter médecine, écologie, abeilles, musique ou peinture, même si Brienne n'entendait rien à ces deux derniers sujets.

Depuis l'accident, cette jeune femme sûre d'elle avait laissé place à une ombre. Sans même y réfléchir, l'ancienne militaire avait offert le gîte, le couvert et toute l'aide dont son amie pouvait avoir besoin.

Sauf que les jours passaient. Que les visites à l'hôpital ne donnaient rien de concret hormis une certitude de plus en plus féroce que la jeune femme ne recouvrerait pas la vue. Que la seule chose qui parvenait à lui remonter un tant soit peu le moral était d'écouter en boucle de grands musiciens enregistrés durant leur concert. Qu'on était désormais au milieu de l'été, et que les travaux de la cuisine n'avançaient pas parce que Brienne passait tout son temps libre à veiller sur Margaery en veillant à ne pas l'étouffer. Jaime avait géré les visites (et les appels furieux) des Tyrell, et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle avait déjà un mal de plus en plus terrible à garder son calme devant Margaery. La façon dont celle-ci se confiait à elle, s'appuyait sur elle, était à la fois gratifiante et terrible.

Et au rythme où allaient les choses, Jaime allait devenir dingue.

\- Je vais finir par t'interdire l'accès à ma chambre, dit-il un soir qu'elle le rejoignait.

Ils avaient passé l'essentiel de la soirée à regarder la retransmission d'un concert classique. Ce n'était pas ce que Brienne préférait, mais le philarmonique de Lancehélion était parmi les meilleurs au monde et Margaery aimait réellement l'écouter, alors la question ne s'était pas posée. Ils occupaient la majeure partie du canapé d'angle. Jaime avait pris le coin le plus court pour lui seul ou presque, car bébé-chat s'était installé sur ses genoux avec des airs de propriétaire terrien. Les filles, elles, avaient le reste du canapé. C'était assez large pour éviter les contacts, mais à mesure la soirée avançait et que la fatigue gagnait chacun, Margaery avait commencé à glisser contre les coussins. Lovée dans un plaid, elle avait fini par échouer contre l'épaule de Brienne, et ç'avait été presque douloureux, entre le parfum léger, la douceur de la peau de sa joue, le murmure dans lequel elle s'était excusée. Brienne avait su, en croisant le regard de Jaime une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'il était sérieusement inquiet maintenant. Parce qu'à ce rythme, elle finirait folle.

\- Tu entends ce que je te dis ? insista Jaime, la ramenant au présent. Je vais te foutre dehors et tu seras obligée de dormir dans ta chambre.

\- Ou sur le canapé, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais s'interrompit de lui-même. Et la laissa se recroqueviller le plus loin possible de lui pendant une bonne heure, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se retourner (un peu trop brusquement, pour changer) et se cogner contre lui plus que se blottir. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit sans un mot.

Le lendemain, ce fut pire, dès le petit-déjeuner. Ils le prenaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, mais Jaime était le seul à se presser, car Brienne, elle, avait un jour de congé.

\- Essaie d'avancer au moins la peinture de ce mur, marmonna-t-il en désignant d'une main le pan de mur blanc derrière le frigo.

De l'autre main, il tentait de ne pas renverser son café. Brienne esquissa un sourire sans joie. A côté d'elle, Margaery tartinait lentement son pain, indifférente à l'état de fatigue de la policière. Les yeux injectés de sang, les cernes, l'état de plus en plus aléatoire. Au moment de partir, Jaime lui claqua une bise insistante sur le front. Il ne se risquait pas à murmurer devant Margaery, dont l'ouïe devenait de plus en plus fine.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur Jaime, Brienne se força à sourire.

\- Je pense que tu devras t'installer dans le jardin pour ta séance avec l'éducateur de braille. Je vais certainement mettre un peu de bazar avec la peinture.

\- Aucun problème. Aemon adorera profiter du jardin.

\- Je te déposerai à l'hôpital directement pour ta séance de kiné, si tu veux. A moins que tu ne veuilles parler avec Sansa avant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on ne s'est pas encore appeler... Bri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle était en train de s'agiter, de ranger le bazar que Jaime avait laissé dans son sillage, trop pris par le temps. Elle s'interrompit. Par égard pour Margaery, elle essayait le plus souvent de garder son calme et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa conversation. Mais ce matin, c'était trop dur.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours. Tu parais... fatiguée, distraite.

Et maintenant, Margaery était soucieuse. Brienne ravala les premiers mots qui s'étaient pressés contre ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Elle se sentait soudain mal, vraiment, comme une impression d'échec qui lui creusait la poitrine.

\- Excuse-moi, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Elle aurait voulu se frapper. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle n'était pas capable de venir en aide à sa meilleure amie et elle ne faisait que s'enfoncer. C'était insupportable. Quand la main de Margaery se referma sur la sienne, ce fut comme une explosion, un petit feu d'artifices, mais qui s'achevait dans la douleur. Margaery avait quitté sa chaise et s'était approchée, mais elle était vraiment inquiète à présent, cela se voyait sur son visage, lisible comme un livre ouvert.

\- Est-ce... est-ce que je suis trop intrusive ? bredouilla-t-elle. Ça fait des mois que je campe chez vous, que j'occupe ta chambre. Mon frère sera bientôt de retour, je pourrais aller chez Renly... Ou même rentrer quelques temps à Hautjardin, je ne peux pas attendre que vous vous mettiez en quatre pour accueillir mon père et ma grand-mère chaque fois qu'ils veulent me voir...

\- Tu es la bienvenue ici, la coupa Brienne. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Ça ne me fait rien de partager la chambre de Jaime, et il s'en fiche, lui aussi. Il finit toujours par squatter mon lit, de toute manière. Au moins, là, il n'a pas besoin de se déplacer.

La plaisanterie tomba un peu à plat. Margaery avait le front plissé d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'elle n'avait plus conscience de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, elle était devenue encore plus expressive que par le passé, et c'était presque douloureux de la voir si proche, de la voir avec un air aussi inquiet...

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? insista Margaery. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile...

\- Crois-moi, quand tu as été habituée à vivre avec les frères Lannister, n'importe qui devient un parfait colocataire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sorti plus naturellement, et Margaery sourit. Tendit soudain la main, et effleura le visage de Brienne pour vérifier son emplacement et son expression. Une seconde plus tard, Margaery l'embrassait sur la joue, tout doucement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous.

Brienne se força à sourire, à prendre ça à la légère, à plaisanter. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait enfoncé un crochet dans la poitrine et tirait dessus pour la diriger comme un pantin. Un pantin docile qui veillait sur Margaery.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous usiez à la tâche, reprit-elle. Il se passe quelque chose, et toi tu ne veux pas me le dire, pas vrai ? Mais on peut parler de tout. Je peux entendre que tu sois fatiguée, je peux entendre ce que tu as à me dire sur ton boulot, ou... j'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles plus que pour m'aider, ou me soutenir, ou m'entendre parler de mon groupe de parole, de mes projets, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre qui me concerne ! On peut encore parler de toi, ou de sujets neutres. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression de perdre ma meilleure amie ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais de tes journées, comment ça se passe à ton travail. Tu ne prends pas de verre avec des amis, tu ne me parles d'aucun rencart, tu...

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Brienne, mortifiée.

Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait mais bons dieux, il fallait qu'elle s'écarte. C'était de pire en pire, la main sur son bras lui faisait mal, littéralement, un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. « Prends du recul » avait dit Tyrion. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas à ce rythme. Margaery était beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche, moralement et physiquement. Et elle paraissait beaucoup trop inquiète.

\- Est-ce que... s'il te plaît, lâche-moi.

Voilà, c'était sorti. Et Margaery était plus confuse que jamais.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- Lâche-moi, je t'en supplie. Lâche-moi, et... je t'explique. Je te le promets.

S'il fallait faire voler leur amitié en éclats, autant le faire dès à présent. Une fois que le pansement serait arraché, elle pourrait panser la blessure au calme. De préférence dans le lit de Jaime, avec bébé-chat et une bouillotte.

Lentement, Margaery obéit, mais sans reculer. Brienne faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais elle se cogna contre le lave-vaisselle. Tant pis. Elle ne voulait pas donner à son amie l'impression qu'elle la fuyait comme une pestiférée. Mais trop vite l'attention de Margaery devint impossible à ignorer. Il fallait parler. Ouvrir les vannes pour de bon.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, et les dieux savent que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Si tu as le moindre doute à ce sujet, je te jure sur la tête de bébé-chat que c'est vrai.

\- Je le sais, l'interrompit doucement Margaery.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, et je serai là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi. Je ne... je n'ai pas la même affection pour toi que tu as pour moi. Et je comprends très bien, et je n'attends rien de toi, d'accord ? Je ne t'imposerai jamais rien. Mais par pitié, il faut que tu arrêtes de te coller à moi en permanence. Te guider quand tu ne connais pas le trajet, je peux le faire. Mais me dormir dessus, m'embrasser sur la joue, tout ça... Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu arrêtes. Ça me rend folle.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Elle aurait aimé tenir davantage, endurer cette douleur et cette terreur d'être repoussée comme elle avait toujours endurée, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait peu dormi, ces derniers temps. Elle n'en pouvait plus du coup de poignard perpétuel qui lui perçait la poitrine quand Margaery s'endormait contre elle, ou lui donnait une étreinte spontanée. Au fil des derniers mois, la notion d'espace personnel avait été entièrement malmenée. Brienne s'était retrouvée à l'aider à s'habiller, à la bercer quand elle paniquait ou que ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle avait fait tout ce que lui demandait Margaery.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

\- Tu... je veux être sûre de bien comprendre, bafouilla Margaery.

\- Eh bien, dit Brienne en prenant une brusque inspiration, il se pourrait que je sois un peu trop méchamment amoureuse de toi. Et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me donnes de l'espace. Je ne plus supporter... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse. D'un peu de place. Après, on pourra revenir à la normale.

\- Tu es...

\- Oui. Et je n'attend rien de toi, je te le répète. Si tu veux aller passer quelques jours chez Renly, ou si tu veux que j'aille chez Renly, ou...

La main de Margaery lui cogna contre l'épaule, lui attrapa la nuque. Brienne s'étrangla avec sa salive, voulut reculer, dire quelque chose, l'implorer de ne pas jouer avec son intégrité mentale, mais trop tard, l'aveugle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds.

Les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes un peu brusquement, un peu de travers aussi.

Margaery trébucha, se rattrapa au plan de travail d'une main, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de la nuque de l'autre, et c'était une petite douleur distrayante et désagréable, mais à des années-lumière de tout ce que Brienne avait pu endurer au cours des trois derniers mois. Quand Margaery s'écarta, tout doucement, elle tremblait un peu.

A moins que ce ne fut elle, Brienne, qui se soit mise à trembler comme une feuille.

Du bout des doigts, Margaery vérifia son expression. Déglutit en sentant les larmes.

\- Je te demande pardon. J'aurais dû le voir.

La plaisanterie involontaire flotta dans l'air.

Brienne voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait plus de voix. Ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus non plus. Les doigts de l'aveugle lui parcouraient doucement le visage, guettant un changement d'expression, captant les légers frémissements qui se muaient en tremblements. Brienne vit les yeux morts se remplir de larmes à leur tour.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Margaery. Je ne pensais pas...

La digue céda pour de bon, brutalement. Brienne sentit ses jambes trembler et elle éclata en sanglots.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, ce fut elle que berça Margaery.


	23. Elle sera belle

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 6 « Présomptueux ». **Il fait suite aux OS 16, 17, 18, 20, 21 et 22.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Âges : Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans)

Cet OS m'aura demandé plus d'une heure. Je n'ai pas le timing précis, mais je dirais 1h30.

Cet OS est de **rating** **M**. Il n'y a rien de graphique, mais soyez avertis. De plus, il s'agit de relation entre deux personnages de même sexe.

**.**

**« Elle sera plus vite belle que je ne serais quelqu'un de bien »**

Quand elle était plus jeune, Margaery croyait que le monde lui appartiendrait si elle suivait les enseignements de sa grand-mère. Elle savait quel poids avait son nom, quelle responsabilité était la sienne. Elle était brillante, faisait du bénévolat, s'intéressait aux sciences, aux arts, à la médecine, à l'environnement. Elle s'impliquait dans les récoltes éthiques du miel de Hautjardin, se savait belle, capable d'évoluer dans le milieu futile et empli de rapaces des femmes politiques. Elle savait jauger un homme, une femme, une menace. Ce n'était pas pour autre chose qu'elle avait, à treize ans, trahi son début d'amitié avec Brienne pour obtenir l'oreille de Stannis Baratheon et se servir de lui pour protéger les intérêts de sa famille.

C'était à ce moment-là que, pour la première fois, Margaery avait revu son image d'elle-même. Avait considéré que le monde ne serait peut-être pas toujours à ses pieds, et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Elle qui présumait avoir un bon fond s'était confrontée de plein fouet à ce qu'elle était réellement. De ce jour, les choses n'avaient plus jamais été pareilles.

Aujourd'hui, elle présumait aussi de quelque chose. Depuis l'accident, depuis que son petit-ami, qui n'en avait que le titre et encore, l'avait larguée, elle était persuadée que plus personne ne verrait autre chose qu'une aveugle avec des cicatrices. Une infirme. Il suffisait de soulever les cheveux pour voir les stigmates, de soulever un pan de tissu pour découvrir un fin tissu cicatriciel qui l'a mettait encore mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas évident de se réapproprier un corps qui avait tant changé et qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir. Mais elle savait que les gens ne lui adressaient plus que des regards médicaux, incisifs, ou bien curieux. Elle entendait, quand elle sortait en ville, les messes-basses entre Jaime et Brienne qui, d'un regard, promettaient mille et une torture aux malotrus.

Et maintenant, elle écoutait la respiration erratique de la jeune femme qui tremblait contre elle. Avec mille précautions, Margaery s'était écartée, l'avait lentement guidée hors de la cuisine, car ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que l'on peut tenir en menaçant de s'effondrer contre le lave-vaisselle. Elle avait pensé au canapé, mais un miaulement intempestif lui avait appris que bébé-chat s'y était étalé. Brienne avait trébuché sur la première marche, et Margaery avait cru un instant qu'elle ne soit pas capable de monter, mais elle s'était rattrapée, et ensemble, elles avaient lentement monté les marches jusqu'à l'étage des chambres. Jusqu'à entrer dans celle de Brienne. Margaery l'avait poussée sur le lit. Pas parce qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, mais parce que le corps contre le sien était trop grand, trop lourd et beaucoup, beaucoup trop tremblant pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et il versait toujours des larmes, réalisa-t-elle en parcourant doucement le visage de ses doigts. Elle-même déglutit, s'assit sur le bord du lit, passa à nouveau ses bras autour de Brienne. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer.

Les bras autour d'elle étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables, le souffle qui passait au-dessus de son visage était incertain. Au bout d'un moment, elles glissèrent sur les draps, et Margaery nicha sa tête contre une épaule dont elle sentait, contre le bord du t-shirt, les traces de la guerre. Une cicatrice blafarde qu'elle avait vue et traitée, durant les premiers temps où Brienne avait été de retour, quand il lui arrivait de ne pas trouver de service infirmier pour refaire son pansement depuis son appartement.

Lentement, Margaery glissa ses mains sur la peau, dessinant des caresses qu'elle espérait apaisantes. Elle avait la gorge serrée, la tête creuse. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Ces derniers mois lui revenaient, certaines scènes la frappaient à nouveau, sous un autre jour. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'importance que Brienne accordait à leur amitié pour avoir encaissé sans un mot, chaque jour un peu plus, jusqu'au point de rupture.

\- Je suis là, murmura Margaery d'une voix rauque. Je ne vais nulle part. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. Tout va bien, Bri. Tout va bien.

Elle se répétait. Que dire d'autre ? Qu'admettre, maintenant ? Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment domestiquer les mots qui n'avaient que trop peu servis. Certains n'aiment pas user de déclarations communes, polies par des générations entières, honnêtes parfois, trop souvent mensongers. Mais Margaery n'avait pas le même rapport à ces mots. Son problème était bien davantage de savoir comment les prononcer, comment réussir à retranscrire la vérité. C'était une chose d'endormir un sentiment inapproprié au fond de soi pendant des années, c'en était une autre, c'en était une autre de laisser se déverser ce sentiment brutalement, pour ne pas en perdre le destinataire. Elle n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. Elle avait toujours cru, comme les autres, qu'il existait entre Jaime et Brienne quelque chose de bien plus sérieux qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre, et elle avait eu raison. Elle avait seulement commencé à comprendre, au fil des semaines, que cela n'avait pas les relents amoureux que les autres leur prêtaient.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant, eh bien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Depuis ses treize ans, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus présumer qu'elle valait mieux que Brienne Tarth. Pas même qu'elle était à son niveau. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la grande fille voler au secours de Loras, depuis qu'elle avait osé l'affronter à nouveau dans les jardins, au milieu des agriculteurs et de l'odeur du miel, elle avait su que jamais elle ne l'égalerait. La suite, toutes ces frappes au fil des années, n'avait fait que le lui confirmer.

Comment aurait-elle pu croire que tout ce temps, en dépit de ses défauts et de ce que ce maudit accident avait fait d'elle...

La respiration de Brienne s'était un peu calmée. Margaery se redressa légèrement, s'écartant au passage. Posa le plus délicatement possible une main sur son visage pour essayer d'en lire l'expression, en vain. Il n'y avait que de la confusion qui se lisait sur la peau. Et un souffle tremblant qui tentait de former des mots.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Quoi ? demanda doucement Margaery.

\- Arrête. S'il te plaît, arrête.

Ce n'était pas de la confusion. C'était de la douleur. Une douleur telle qu'elle suintait de la voix, qu'elle jaillissait péniblement de la gorge. Margaery resta interdite un instant.

\- Tu crois que je me moque de toi ?

\- Je crois que tu essayes... que tu essayes d'être gentille, mais par pitié, arrête. Il faut... je ne peux pas...

Brienne tenta de se relever, de lui échapper. Sauf que si elle la laissait partir, Margaery savait qu'elle ne la rattraperait pas. Que ce serait fini. Perdu. Dix-huit ans de remparts lui bloqueraient le passage. Alors elle se jeta en avant, entoura Brienne de toutes ses forces, se cogna douloureusement le front au passage contre une épaule bien trop solide. Elle sentit la crispation revenir, la gorge déglutir, les mains de Brienne se poser sur les siennes en tremblant, pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Tu ne vas aller nulle part avant de m'avoir écoutée, dit Margaery, et les mots se pressaient à ses lèvres, en chutaient comme un éboulement. Je n'ai rien dit pendant des années, en partie par que Jaime et toi semblez faits l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours, en partie parce que je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies accepté de me redonner une chance comme amie. Mais si je l'avais su, si... Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste que tu me laisses te montrer.

Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire. Elle n'en avait jamais été capable, pas avec sincérité. Dire des mots vides de sens, pour coller aux attentes, pour faire ce qu'il fallait, se conduire selon les besoins qu'elle avait, cela, elle en était capable depuis toujours. Mais se montrer parfaitement honnête, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait toujours été capable de dire aux gens ce qu'ils avaient envie ou besoin d'entendre quand ces gens ne lui étaient rien. Elle avait toujours su que, sur ce point comme sur d'autre, elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. A peine l'était-elle presque.

Brienne méritait plus qu'un simple « presque ». Mais Margaery n'avait jamais ménagé ses efforts quand elle voyait se dessiner un nouvel objectif.

A tâtons, elle retrouva le visage confus, étira le cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas parfait. Un peu décentré. Elle bougea un peu, trouva un meilleur angle. Se cramponna d'une main pour être certaine de ne pas être repoussée, laissa traîner la deuxième à l'orée d'un t-shirt. Passa doucement en-dessous du tissu. Effleura les côtes.

Soudain, quelque chose changea. Bri lui rendit son baiser, et tout son corps qui, une seconde plus tôt tirait dans la direction opposée, se jeta en avant, contre le sien. Elles chutèrent à nouveau sur le matelas.

_Ses lèvres ont le goût du désespoir,_ songea tristement Margaery. Comme s'il n'existait plus de place pour la préservation. Comme si Brienne s'était dit que quitte à perdre la tête, il valait mieux que ce soit en succombant. Alors Margaery se fit la plus douce possible, la plus lente, rassurante. _Ce n'est pas un adieu,_ aurait-elle voulu dire, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour les mots. Alors ce furent ses mains, ses doigts, contre la peau qu'elle savait blanche, qu'elle sentait avide, un peu fraîche, dont déclencher le frisson était si facile. Elle dessina des paroles rassurantes à même l'épiderme, s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle du baiser pour l'apaiser, tira sur le t-shirt pour l'ôter, parce qu'il la gênait, parce qu'il fallait que Brienne _comprenne_. Au moment où l'une de ses mains remontra jusqu'à la lisière du sous-vêtement, Margaery la sentit s'écarter, le souffle court. Et même si elle ne la voyait pas, elle était certaine qu'à cet instant, Brienne Tarth la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, haleta Margaery en caressant doucement sa joue. Je te le jure. Et si tu veux arrêter parce que c'est trop rapide, ou quoi que ce soit, je comprendrais. Mais je suis très sérieuse. Et si j'avais su... je te jure que j'aurais été aussi sérieuse il y a déjà des années.

Du pouce, elle éprouvait déjà la douceur de la chair, en se glissant lentement sous la barrière de vêtement. D'une main experte, elle extirpa un sein de sa prison tissu. Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Margaery sentit le monde tourner sans plus rien comprendre, et se retrouva clouée au matelas, écrasée par un poids chaud, un peu tremblant. Une main lui saisit le visage, s'y arrima pour l'embrasser, et ce n'était plus le même désespoir, celui-ci témoignait de quelque chose de plus, un sursaut d'espoir peut-être ? Ténu, mais bien là. Ou bien un sentiment plus puissant encore. Une deuxième main avait entrepris de déboutonner son jeans, de tirer dessus un peu trop brusquement pour libérer l'accès à la peau, et cette même main remonta, arracha la chemise trop ample.

Autrefois, Margaery s'était plu à regarder l'effet qu'elle avait sur ses partenaires. Elle prit conscience, au fil des minutes, que la vue ne lui était finalement pas nécessaire. C'étaient les mains, les bouches, qui dessinaient le contour des seins, suivaient le fil des côtes, traçaient le fantôme des blessures le long des cicatrices, et découvraient la moiteur, la chaleur. C'étaient elles qui faisaient naître les frissons, qui arrachaient les gémissements ou les étouffaient, qui exploraient, plongeaient, découvraient.

C'étaient elles qui dessinaient les corps, qui les asservissaient, les poussaient dans leurs derniers retranchements avant de les laisser pantelantes, en sueur, si étroitement emmêlées que pas une parcelle de peau ne semblait privée de contact.

Deux bras fermes l'encerclaient, la serraient étroitement contre une poitrine qui respirait un peu trop vite. Des lèvres douces lui embrassaient le front. L'une de ses propres mains suivait le fil des vertèbres, l'autre s'était arrimée à la mauvaise épaule, celle détruite par un éclat de quelque chose, des années plus tôt, au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Et ses lèvres, qui ne savaient toujours pas dire la vérité car celle-ci était trop grande, trop entière, embrassaient autant de parcelles de peau qu'il y en avait à leur portée. Il était trop tôt pour réfléchir, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne lâcherait pas cette peau contre la sienne.

Laborieusement, une ancienne pensée, portée par des souvenirs à la dérive, traversa l'esprit embrumé de Margaery.

« Elle sera plus vite belle que je ne serais quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle ignorait si elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien. L'unique chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, s'était dessinée une femme belle.


	24. Présomption d'une belle journée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 6 « Présomptueux ». **Il fait suite aux OS 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22 et 23.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Âges : Jaime (40 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans)

**.**

**Présomption de bonne journée**

Jaime avait soigneusement préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il s'était levé aux aurores ce matin-là, et s'était employé à préparer le café – noir, sans sucre, pour Margaery, noir avec sucre pour lui, coupé au lait et sucré pour Bri – et faire griller les tartines. Sortir le jus d'orange. Donner sa pâtée à bébé-chat qui le regardait depuis son panier posé sur le bar, ses petits yeux fixés sur l'escalier.

Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Jaime avait dormi seul. Et il n'y avait sur le canapé rien qui laissât penser que quelqu'un y avait dormi. La moto était dans le garage, et il n'y avait aucun message sur son portable qui l'informât de l'absence de Bri de la maison. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était là. Dans leur maison. Simplement pas dans sa chambre à lui, ce qui ne laissait qu'assez peu de possibilité.

\- Tu me dis dès qu'elle descend, dit-il au vénérable félin. Marché conclu ?

Un faiblement miaulement lui répondit.

Jaime avait connu trop de détours dans sa vie pour croire que les choses allaient tout à coup s'arranger et se passer le mieux possible, mais il se sentait gonflé d'espoir. Il avait une nature présomptueuse, et il voulait croire que cette fois, peut-être qu'enfin ce serait la bonne.

Il était en train de déguster une tartine quand, fidèle au poste, bébé-chat émit un miaulement à l'instant même où des pas se pressaient dans l'escalier. Jaime n'eut même pas à lever les yeux pour identifier sa colocataire. En revanche, dès qu'elle se figea sur le seuil du vaste salon-salle à manger-cuisine, il la fixa avec insistance.

Il connaissait Brienne depuis dix-huit ans. Il aurait été capable de voir le plus minuscule changement, et celui-ci n'avait rien de minuscule. C'était une dégaine reposée, malgré des cernes qui lui creusaient encore le visage, et un pyjama froissé, des cheveux en bataille – un vrai nid de corneille – et un rougissement lent, qui s'intensifiait à mesure que Jaime la fixait avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Elle approcha lentement, se laissa tomber sur le tabouret en face de lui, piocha une tartine grillée et une cuillère plongée dans le pot de confiture, et fit mine d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Mais Jaime ne lâcherait pas. Il la fixait, toujours, avec ce début de sourire au coin, et les joues de Brienne prenaient une couleur inédite. Quand la tartine fut prête, elle la laissa tomber dans son assiette, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Leva les yeux vers Jaime, rouvrit la bouche et la referma. Grand prince, il prit les choses en mains :

\- Serait-ce présomptueux de ma part de présumer que le pire est derrière nous ?

Cramoisie, Brienne s'éclaircit la gorge, le regard fuyant.

\- Je crois que oui. Enfin non.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas présomptueux. Je crois que ça va.

\- Tu crois que « ça va » ? répéta Jaime. Est-ce « ça va » correspond dans ta langue au fait de découcher et de revenir avec une démarche pratiquement sautillante ?

Elle le foudroya du regard, et son visage prit une teinte rouge supplémentaire. Jaime ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, les muscles de son visage tendus à craquer. Puis :

\- Et donc, pour quand j'annonce les bans ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour l'engueuler, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle finit par abandonner devant son sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle ressemblait enfin à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Il ne l'avait plus vu avec l'air aussi léger depuis une éternité.

Le fou-rire les prit doucement, yeux dans les yeux. Jaime s'étira au-dessus du bar et lui embrassa le front avec force, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Lui aussi se sentait léger. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait compris que l'état de Brienne aurait toujours des conséquences directes sur le sien. Au cours des derniers mois, il s'était trouvé de plus en plus tendu et de plus en plus proche de l'explosion.

\- Tu sais que je suis fier de toi, au moins ?

\- Je sais qu'il te manque une case, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

\- A toi aussi, pour m'endurer depuis si longtemps.

Pourquoi lui sauta-t-elle dessus, il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer simplement. C'était sans doute la seule manière qu'elle avait de laisser exploser la joie qui lui gonflait la poitrine. Alors il accepta la distraction. Comment, avec tout ça, parvinrent-ils à ne rien renverser et à se retrouver en pleine bataille de chatouilles sur le canapé, Jaime aurait été incapable de le dire. Il était juste heureux. Démesurément heureux, et il arrivait à arracher des éclats de rire incontrôlables à Brienne, et c'était juste parfait.

Difficile de croire qu'ils étaient deux adultes au travail prenant et responsables. On aurait dit des enfants incapables de se tenir.

Quand Margaery apparut au bas de l'escalier, Jaime était parvenu à coincer sa coloc sur le ventre et lui avait tordu le bras. Dans cette posture, il pouvait gagner la bataille rapidement, d'autant qu'on n'avait pas encore trouvé comment faire plus sensible aux chatouilles que Bri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Margaery, et elle paraissait inquiète, une main accrochée à la rambarde.

\- Je suis de très bonne humeur ! s'exclama Jaime en enjambant le dossier du canapé. Est-ce que tu veux du jus de fruits, pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je... oui, je crois, mais... Oh.

N'importe qui ne pouvait que comprendre. Et Brienne avait à nouveau virée au cramoisi. Et Margaery en fit bientôt autant. Jaime éclata de rire.

\- Je ne demande rien à personne, à part le menu du petit-déj ! Le reste, clairement, ça ne me regarde pas !

\- Jus d'orange pour moi, marmonna Margaery.

\- Des gants de boxe et cinq minutes pour t'étaler par terre, grogna Brienne en s'extirpant du canapé.

Elle rejoignit Margaery, et Jaime détourna les yeux pour les laisser échanger quelques mots à voix basse. Il souriait comme un dément, et en voyant les deux femmes s'asseoir côte à côte au bar de la cuisine, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer encore plus, à lui en faire mal. Il allait devoir appeler Tyrion dès aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle pareille, ça se partageait au plus vite.

C'était vraiment une belle journée.


	25. Ainsi naquit la merveille du monde

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 5 « Enfant ». **Il fait suite aux OS précédents.** Margaery est toujours en rééducation après son accident, et squatte chez Jaime et Brienne.

Pour ceux qui ne liraient qu'un chapitre çà et là, Jaime, Brienne et Tyrion étaient étudiants en pension indépendante au cœur de Port-Réal, chacun dans ses études, et ont réussi à rester très soudés au fil des années. Ils sont maintenant adultes. Jaime et Brienne ont une maison où ils vivent en colocation avec leur chat, et Tyrion est marié à Shae.

Âges : Jaime (40 ans), Tyrion (36 ans), Brienne (32 ans), Margaery (31 ans), Shae (37 ans)

Cet OS a été écrit en un peu moins de deux heures.

**.**

**Et ainsi naquit la merveille du monde...**

Un coup de téléphone en pleine nuit, cela pouvait vouloir dire deux choses : soit une très, très mauvaise nouvelle, soit une très, très bonne nouvelle. Quand Jaime émergea au son de _Barbie Girl_, il pensa deux choses : d'une part, il allait tuer Tyrion _et_ Brienne, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'eux pour penser à changer sa sonnerie et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de savoir qui était le responsable, et d'autre part, il devait s'agir d'une bonne nouvelle. Sinon, il deviendrait tout à fait dingue.

\- Allô ?

\- Cette fois ça y est ! cria Tyrion, et sa voix était un mélange entre la joie la plus pure et la panique la plus brute. Dilatation à 5 centimètres, on l'a installée dans une chambre.

\- Pas la peine de me donner les détails, le coupa Jaime en allumant la lampe de chevet. On sera là dans trois heures max. Moins si c'est Bri qui conduit.

\- Tâchez d'arriver vivants. Je flippe déjà à l'idée de devoir être responsable d'un bébé qui n'a rien demandé, si je dois vivre avec votre mort sur la conscience, je suis foutu.

\- T'en fais pas, on n'a pas l'intention de laisser notre neveu à un incompétent traumatisé.

Jaime raccrocha. D'une séries de coups secs contre a cloison qui séparait les deux chambres, il sonna le réveil des filles. Deux coups rapprochés lui répondirent. En cinq minutes, les trois colocataires étaient habillés de pied en cap, leurs sacs (déjà prêts depuis deux jours) chargés dans la voiture de location prise dans la journée, bébé-chat dans sa caisse de transport avec un plaid, et Jaime et Brienne se battaient à Pierre, Feuille, Papier, Ciseaux pour savoir qui allait conduire jusqu'à Port-Réal. Jaime l'emporta de peu, et moins de dix minutes après l'appel de Tyrion, ils étaient tous en route pour la capitale.

Margaery dormait sur la banquette arrière, bébé-chat sur les genoux, pendant que Jaime et Brienne se chamaillaient, autant par nervosité que par besoin vital de ne _surtout_ pas s'endormir malgré les quelques trois heures du matin qui venaient de sonner.

Ils arrivèrent à Port-Réal à l'aube, se garèrent dans le parking de l'immeuble de luxe où vivaient Tyrion et Shae, utilisèrent le double des clefs pour installer leurs affaires, placer le plus délicatement possible bébé-chat dans un environnement vaguement familier avec tout le nécessaire, puis sautèrent dans le premier tram pour l'hôpital. Quand enfin ils atteignirent le service maternité, la fatigue rendait Margaery maladroite et sa canne blanche cognait dans les murs plus que nécessaire. Brienne et Jaime se postèrent de part et d'autre pour la guider. Eux-mêmes avançaient au radar, cheveux défaits, l'air hagard. Ils demandèrent leur chemin à l'accueil et enfin, _enfin_, ils atteignirent la bonne chambre. Jaime prévint son frère d'un SMS, et ils virent surgir le pauvre Tyrion, les cheveux en bataille, chemise de travers, yeux injectés de sang. Pendant une poignée de secondes, personne ne prononça un mot.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Margaery, perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un cri de douleur lui répondit. Jaime grimaça.

\- Mon empire pour un café et un antidouleur assez puissant pour elle, gémit Tyrion.

\- Je gère le café, dit Brienne en s'éloignant.

\- Elle est sous péridurale ? demanda Margaery.

\- Je crois... je... peut-être... Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil ! se récria Tyrion, parce que Jaime avait haussé un sourcil et que l'expression de Margaery était transparente. Je suis à bout, et la mère de Shae qui n'est toujours pas là...

\- Je peux entrer lui tenir compagnie, si tu veux, proposa la jeune femme. Jaime et toi pourrez discuter deux minutes. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ta voix est très fatiguée.

\- Tu es une sainte, ironisa Tyrion.

Il guida Margaery jusqu'à la porte, et la regarda entrer dans la chambre où sa femme était en proie aux contractions de manière de plus en plus intense. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber à côté de Jaime.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu veilles ? s'enquit celui-ci.

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps. Je suis épuisé. Et Shae a de plus en plus mal. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe, à la maison ?

Jaime haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça se passe ? Non, oublie : pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela se passe mal ?

\- Eh bien, c'est un sacré changement ce qui vous arrive...

\- Tyrion, Bri a changé de chambre. Toi, tu t'apprêtes à avoir un enfant. En matière de sacré changement, ça se pose là.

Le nain poussa un profond soupir.

\- D'accord, je l'admets.

\- Tyrion Lannister, admettre quelque chose ? s'exclama Brienne en les rejoignant. Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce que Jay est parvenu à t'extorquer ?

\- Rien de très important, répondit Jaime tandis que son frère récupérait son café.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent là, tous les trois assis les uns à côté des autres, avec Tyrion au milieu. C'était une configuration inhabituelle. Jaime avait l'impression que la plupart du temps, ils s'étaient retrouvés autour de Bri, parce qu'elle était la cadette à protéger, ou bien autour de lui, parce qu'il était probablement le plus fragile. Mais Tyrion au milieu, c'était une première.

Brienne s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je vais aller voir Shae, vous laisser un peu entre frères.

\- Ne bouge pas, la stoppa Tyrion en la rattrapant par la manche. Maintenant, c'est sûrement la toute dernière fois qu'on sera simplement tous les trois. Entre vous qui rajoutez une fille un peu trop mignonne à notre groupe et moi qui n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire un gosse à ma femme, on n'aura peut-être plus jamais de moment à nous, juste tous les trois. Alors tu ne bouges pas de ce putain de siège en plastique et tu tiens compagnie à ton pauvre grand frère qui panique sérieusement, c'est compris ?

Brienne se rassit lentement, échangea un regard avec Jaime.

\- Tu me vends du rêve, dit-elle.

Mais ils restèrent silencieux, tous les trois, et Jaime posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyrion, et Brienne en fit autant de son côté, et c'était... apaisant. Juste eux trois, comme au premier jour. Comme depuis dix-huit ans.

\- Tu seras un super père, dit finalement Brienne. T'es un super grand frère.

\- Encore heureux, parce que comme petit frère, il y a encore des progrès à faire, commenta Jaime. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier toutes les blagues débiles que tu as pu me faire. Toutes les fois où j'ai bien cru que vous alliez me tuer. Deux ans d'âge mental, à vous deux.

\- Mes blagues soient-disant débiles étaient super, s'insurgea Tyrion. Elles le sont toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Et on a enfin dépassé les deux ans d'âge mental, dit Brienne.

\- On est devenu des grandes personnes, youhou ! renchérit Jaime en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Bon sang, c'est effrayant.

\- C'est moi, le futur père ! Vous êtes censés m'aider à ne pas paniquer !

\- On panique rien qu'à l'idée de devoir devenir parrain et marraine ! Si tu voulais trouver des gens à même de te soutenir moralement, il fallait appeler ton pote Varys !

Ils éclatèrent brutalement de rire, incapables de se retenir.

C'était nerveux.

C'était magique.

C'était tout simplement terrifiant.

\- Mes félicitations, au fait, dit Tyrion quand il eût repris un peu de son souffle.

\- La ferme, rit Brienne. On n'est pas mariées.

\- Question de temps.

\- Parle pas de malheur, le supplia Jaime. Si elle doit faire sa demande, je sens qu'on va faire exploser la maison et que j'aurais le temps de me défenestrer de désespoir avant... lâche-moi ! siffla-t-il quand Brienne lui empoigna la capuche pour tirer dessus et lui claquer le front. C'est pas toi qui dors à côté, t'es effrayante quand tu t'y mets !

Tyrion se fit le plus petit possible, pour regarder le combat au-dessus de lui sans risquer de se prendre un coup. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il fallut à Margaery s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Aussitôt, le combat futile se stoppa en plein geste.

\- Je crois que Shae voudrait voir Tyrion. Il est ici ?

\- Il essaye désespérément de ne pas se prendre une baffe perdue, répondit-il en sautant du siège. Je te laisse ma chaise. Entre ces deux-là, c'est vraiment la place du mort.

\- La ferme, Tyrion ! cinglèrent Jaime et Brienne d'une même voix.

Ils ne parvinrent pas à le frapper avant qu'il ne se glisse dans la chambre pour rejoindre sa femme. Brienne prit la place de Tyrion, laissa son siège à sa petite-amie. « Petite-amie » se répéta mentalement Jaime. C'était une perspective effrayante, ça aussi. Dans le bon sens du terme. Et c'était mieux que Bri soit entre au milieu. Histoire de se trouver à sa place, entre Jaime et Margaery. De serrer la main de l'un en accueillant la tête de l'autre sur son épaule.

\- Shae a l'air de quelqu'un de bien, dit Margaery sur le ton de la conversation. Entre deux contractions, elle m'a juré qu'elle m'éviscérerait si je me montrais cruelle.

\- Envers qui ? demanda innocemment Jaime.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, marmonna Brienne, et un coup d'oeil apprit à Jaime que c'est bon, elle était en train de rougir.

Il ferma les yeux, désespéré.

\- Vous me réveillez si ça hurle, d'accord ? dit-il en se calant contre l'épaule de Brienne.

\- Je te frapperai avec ma canne, promit Margaery.

\- Et je dors sur qui, moi ? protesta Brienne.

\- Qui tu veux, marmonna Jaime. T'as le choix.

**.**

Ce fut plus long que Jaime ne l'avait cru. A neuf heures et demie, pendant que Brienne était en pleine micro-sieste, un hurlement la fit sursauter et Jaime, qui lui servait à demi d'oreiller, se dressa sur ses pieds. Margaery se redressa à son tour. Tyrion était bien évidemment dans la chambre. Au bout de longues minutes, enfin, un autre cri résonna. Un cri de bébé.

Wylliam Lannister naquit à 9h54 du matin, le 13 Août.

A 10h21, Jaime, Brienne et Margaery pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Shae reposait contre les oreillers, visiblement épuisée mais heureuse. Tyrion était juché sur une chaise toute proche, les bras pleins d'un nouveau-né qui avait cessé de crier et avait fermé les yeux, indifférent à l'extase qu'il provoquait chez les visiteurs. Jaime ouvrit la bouche, mais se révéla bien incapable de dire un mot. Il n'avait jamais assisté aux premiers jours des enfants de Cersei – à peine leur envoyait-il un chèque pour leur anniversaire, sans les avoir vus plus d'une fois dans leur vie. Là, c'était très différent.

\- Je crois que je dois te présenter un petit bout, souffla Tyrion en tendant délicatement le bébé à son frère.

Jaime n'avait jamais porté d'enfant si jeune – ou plus depuis que Tyrion lui-même était un bébé – et il déglutit, paniqué. Et s'il le tenait mal ? Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait faire très attention avec la tête d'un nouveau-né. S'il le faisait tomber ? S'il le serrait trop ?

\- Il ne va pas te mordre, dit gentiment Shae.

\- J'aimerais tellement me moquer de toi, dit Tyrion.

\- Mais tu n'es pas mieux, rétorqua Jaime.

\- Ok, je gère, intervint Brienne.

Elle prit tout doucement l'enfant des bras de Jaime, pour l'y reposer un instant plus tard, dans une position plus adaptée.

\- Mets ta main derrière sa tête, comme une coupe. Il ne sait pas la tenir. Il est magnifique, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Shae.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jaime parvint à se souvenir que Bri n'avait pas toujours été fille unique. Mais cette idée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il ne pouvait que regarder bêtement le petit être qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda doucement Margaery. Et que personne ne me dise « à un bébé ».

\- A un bébé, répondit Tyrion. Un minuscule et magnifique bébé.

_A une vie dont tu seras responsable de ce jour et jusqu'à ton dernier,_ pensa Jaime. Et quand il regardait son frère, il doutait que celui-ci s'en remette un jour. Jamais il n'avait vu Tyrion sans voix aussi longtemps, avec l'air aussi béat. A part peut-être le jour de son mariage.

\- Tu veux le prendre, Margaery ?

La jeune femme hésita une seconde de trop. Brienne lui prit sa canne des mains et Shae approuva, la voix faible, le regard doux. Tyrion s'était rapproché d'elle et lui murmurait des mots dont Jaime ne comprenait pas le sens. Margaery plaça ses bras dans la position qu'elle espérait la meilleure, laissa Brienne rectifier l'angle d'un coude, et Jaime déposa délicatement Wylliam dans ses bras. Lentement, du bout des doigts, il vit Margaery prendre connaissance du visage du bébé, de son crâne couvert d'un mince duvet.

\- De quelle couleur est-il ?

\- Noir, répondit Jaime. Il n'a pas hérité de la blondeur des Lannister, visiblement.

\- Pas plus mal, dit Tyrion avec toujours cet air sonné. Comme ça au moins, Tywin ne pourra pas lui mettre la main dessus aussi facilement que les autres.

\- C'est mon fils, lui fit remarquer Shae. Il ne s'approchera pas de mon fils.

\- J'aimerais être une petite souris pour venir écouter le contenu de vos repas de famille, dit Margaery en souriant. Ça m'a l'air animé.

Jaime se tourna vers elle, le visage très sérieux.

\- Je te donne jusqu'au 1er Décembre pour la larguer, déclara-t-il. Passé ce délai, aucune rétractation ne sera possible et tu devras venir affronter le repas de Noël avec nous. Tant pis pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il dit n'importe quoi, dit Brienne, et elle avait virée au cramoisi. Simplement, on a pour habitude d'accepter les invitations de mon père ou du leur pour Noël. L'an dernier, on a passé le 25 Décembre à Tarth, donc cette année, on sera de corvée chez les Lannister. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, ajouta-t-elle en foudroyant son colocataire du regard. Ce n'est pas un sujet de conversation approprié pour la naissance de ton neveu, compris ?

\- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, fit Jaime en haussant les épaules.

La suite se perdit dans des flots de mots. Personne ne s'en souvint réellement. Tout ce qui devait en rester, c'était un écrasant imbroglio de joie. La seule chose que Jaime retint réellement de tout ça, ce fut la formulation théâtrale de son frère.

« Ainsi naquit Wylliam Lannister, la merveille du monde. »


	26. Maudits partie 1 - Cersei en vide majeur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

**\- Maudits - **

**1/5**

**Cersei en vide majeur**

Parfois, quand elle sentait le poids de son mari pesant sur elle, suant, musculeux, en quête de l'orgasme, elle se dégoûtait. Elle n'avait pas le sentiment de faire corps avec Euron dans ces moments-là, alors qu'elle l'avait choisi. Qu'ils avaient la même vision du monde sur bien des choses, qu'ils avaient des objectifs communs. Ils formaient un couple uni, quoi qu'on puisse en dire. Dès le départ, ils avaient été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Mais quand il entrait en elle, ce n'était pas exactement normal. Comme si une fausse note s'était invitée au milieu d'un opéra parfait mené par des musiciens virtuoses. Physiquement, Euron était bon, et le corps de Cersei était fait de chair, biologiquement programmé pour réagir d'une certaine façon bien précise à certains actes bien précis. Il ne la forçait pas. Elle était – et avait toujours été – consentante. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si, loin de ne pas être assez, Euron était simplement un peu trop différent.

Quand elle l'étreignait, quand elle le caressait, quand elle le goûtait, c'était bon, mais il lui manquait la saveur des Lannister. Ce petit quelque chose qui avait autrefois donné à Cersei le sentiment d'être de retour chez elle, où qu'elle soit.

Bien sûr, cette relation avec Jaime était impossible sur le long terme. Même si Cersei avait toujours le sentiment qu'ils étaient un seul être, elle devait penser à la place qu'elle occuperait un jour dans le monde, à la façon dont elle devait prendre en charge l'héritage paternel, le faire fructifier, obtenir la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Tout ça ne serait pas possible avec Jaime. Jaime était un besoin innommable, un amour impardonnable. Et ça, Cersei l'avait su dès le départ. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait quitté Castral Roc sans regret, en sachant qu'il fallait laisser cette relation derrière elle pour ne pas s'empêcher d'évoluer. Bien sûr, elle avait couché avec d'autres hommes. C'était normal. Il fallait bien que cela le soit, non ? Seulement, Jaime n'avait pas vu les choses de la même manière. Il s'était senti trahi, cet imbécile, et il n'avait plus voulu qu'elle l'approche. Et ça, Cersei ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Elle et lui, c'était au-delà de tout. Ils étaient nés ensemble, ils étaient un même être, ils ne pouvaient que mourir ensemble. Peu importait qu'ils couchent avec d'autres personnes, qu'ils se marient ou qu'ils aient des enfants, ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi Jaime ne voulait-il pas le reconnaître ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas combler ce vide en recommençant, comme avant ? Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Cersei se sentait plus vide que jamais. Elle avait envie de hurler, de le prendre à la gorge et de lui cracher au visage, de lui faire admettre qu'ils étaient les jumeaux incestueux, les monstres que tout le monde jugeait sans connaître, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Il était à elle. Et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais changé ça.

Alors ça la faisait rire, quand elle le voyait éviter son regard durant les repas de famille, se faire escorter partout par Tyrion ou cette grande vache de Brienne Tarth qui le suivait comme un petit chien depuis qu'il l'avait ramassée à Port-Réal. Que croyait-il, l'imbécile ? Que cela allait changer quoi que ce soit ? Il était à elle. Elle avait beau trouver pitoyable que Jaime ne soit pas capable d'entretenir une relation durable, elle s'était sentie flattée le jour où il le lui avait hurlé, à bout de nerfs, alors qu'elle l'avait coincé dans une pièce vide de Castral Roc. Il était à elle, corps et âme, au-delà de tout. Le jour où Euron en aurait assez, où elle aurait tout perdu, lui, son jumeau, serait là pour elle.

\- C'est notre force, avait-elle crié en riant. Nous, contre tous ! Pour toujours !

Jaime avait battu en retraite, l'air épouvanté, le teint livide.

\- Ce n'est pas une force, avait-il bredouillé. Nous sommes maudits. Je suis maudit.

Il s'était enfui sans qu'elle ne puisse le rattraper. Elle n'avait pas même réellement essayé, car elle était persuadée, à ce moment-là, qu'il reviendrait vers elle quand il comprendrait son erreur. Quand il réaliserait que c'était une bonne chose, qu'ils soient liés. Il était un peu d'elle, elle était un peu de lui, et il n'y avait que quand ils étaient tous les deux qu'elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être complète. Jaime était incapable d'avoir sa force, de prendre du plaisir ailleurs et de se marier pour assurer une continuité à leur empire familial ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Certes, ça faisait de lui un faible, mais c'était aussi la preuve qu'elle, Cersei, était tout pour quelqu'un. Qu'elle était dans le vrai.

Seulement, Jaime n'était pas revenu. Il avait continué à s'éloigner, à la regarder comme si elle le poignardait quand elle embrassait Euron. Le jour de son mariage, elle avait cru que son jumeau allait s'évanouir en pleine cérémonie, et elle avait presque éclaté de rire en voyant la gamine géante au visage ingrat qui se postait en protectrice de Jaime et l'empêchait elle, Cersei, de l'approcher. Elle qui était la seule à avoir le droit de toucher son frère. De savoir tout de lui.

Les années avaient passé. Cersei avait continué à espérer que Jaime comprenne, puis à l'espoir avait succédé la colère, la haine même, quand elle avait compris qu'il s'entêtait et que même la révélation de leur inceste ne l'avait pas éloigné de cette peste de Tarth. Et même maintenant, alors qu'elle était mariée depuis des années à Euron, qu'elle y trouvait son compte et lui aussi, qu'elle était fière de ses enfants et de sa carrière, elle continuait à penser à Jaime quand elle faisait l'amour à son mari. Parce qu'il y avait toujours ce vide, en elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y serait toujours. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que Jaime ait pu lui échapper, qu'il puisse se dire heureux loin d'elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'était, d'une certaine manière. Il la portait en lui, mais il avait réussi à lui tourner le dos, presque tout à fait, et il ne voulait plus d'elle.

A présent, elle avait quarante ans, comme lui. Et depuis vingt ans, il refusait de la toucher. Elle était bien parvenue à le coincer, quelques fois, mais ç'avait été si rapide, si minime, que ça n'avait pas comblé le vide. Et ce soir, pendant qu'elle achevait la soirée de son anniversaire par une séance de sexe dans sa chambre, après avoir passé une très agréable journée entre ses amis et ses enfants, elle savait que lui aussi faisait une soirée à Accalmie, dans cette maison qu'il avait achetée avec cette foutue Tarth. Elle le savait parce que Shae avait pris des photos et qu'elle les avait affichées sur son compte Facebook. Elle le savait parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller les regarder. Qu'elles montraient toutes Jaime heureux, en proie à des fou-rires, en pleine bataille de chatouilles avec cette vache de Brienne et ce nabot de Tyrion, ou bien en train de souffler les quarante bougies réparties sur trois imposants gâteaux.

Mais la pire de toutes, ç'avait été la dernière photo.

Alors qu'Euron sombrait dans le sommeil, Cersei l'avait contemplée pendant de longues minutes, et elle s'était sentie malade. Sur cette photo un peu floue, on voyait Jaime effondré sur le canapé, la tête de Brienne Tarth contre sa poitrine. Chacun était étalé sur un pan du canapé d'angle, et Tyrion était assis sur le ventre de son frère, avec des airs de conquérants. Ils avaient tous une bouteille de bière à la main. Ils souriaient, détendus. Un chat blanc les observait depuis un coussin.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cersei éprouva, pour la première fois, le sentiment de douleur que Jaime avait décrit des années plus tôt. Et l'idée stupide qu'ils puissent être maudits tous les deux, l'un par l'autre, fit lentement son chemin dans son esprit.

Peut-être avait-il raison.

Peut-être étaient-ils maudits.

Car sinon, comment expliquer qu'après toutes ces années de haine, de colère, de trahison et d'abandon, ce soit toujours aussi douloureux de le voir heureux avec une autre qu'elle ? De le voir simplement heureux, loin d'elle qui était un peu de lui, sans qui il déclarait autrefois qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer ?

Comment expliquer que le vide continuait à lui creuser la poitrine, rien qu'à voir cette stupide photo ?

Elle aurait dû éteindre son portable et dormir, car il faudrait le lendemain se rendre à Castral Roc pour célébrer leur quarantième anniversaire, et elle devrait se confronter à Jaime, le voir et subir les commentaires de Tyrion. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle voulait continuer à regarder ce visage détendu, cette bouche qui souriait, cette expression de bonheur simple qu'elle ne lui voyait jamais.

Elle voulait continuer à sentir cette douleur qui lui creusait la poitrine. Elle voulait sentir cette dernière preuve qui attestait du lien qui les unissait.


	27. Maudits partie 2 - Cersei en vérité

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Jaime et Cersei ont près de vingt-cinq ans, Tyrion en a vingt-et-un, et Brienne seize et demi.

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre à temps pour qu'il entre dans la sélection de la nuit du FoF, mais il existait (je viens enfin de le finir), donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**\- Maudits - **

**2/5**

**Cersei en vérité majeure**

Elle y avait longuement pensé, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de manière efficace d'agir avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas seulement une façon de rappeler à Jaime que sa rébellion stupide n'avait aucun poids : elle voulait l'obliger à voir, à sentir, à éprouver au plus profond de lui à quel point il n'était rien sans elle.

Alors elle avait patiemment arpenté les fichiers photos les plus secrets qu'elle conservait sur un support surprotégé, au fond d'un coffre-fort dans sa chambre. Elle avait soigneusement sélectionné, pendant des semaines, les clichés les plus provoquants, les plus indéniables. Ceux sur lesquels on ne pouvait ignorer une seule seconde la réalité de la relation qui existait entre les jumeaux Lannister. Au départ, ces photos n'avaient pas été prises dans cette optique, mais pour meubler la solitude, pour supporter l'absence et le poids des conventions. Cersei n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais elle savait que son frère lui manquerait, une fois qu'ils seraient obligés de se séparer pour répondre à l'appel de leurs obligations, et du destin qu'ils devraient se forger, dans la digne lignée de leur famille. Mais ces photos serviraient finalement un autre but.

Cersei avait donc soigneusement choisi une dizaine de clichés explicites, pris en pleine action, dans le froissement des draps, sur le moelleux d'un tapis, dans le secret d'une voiture de luxe entreposée au fond du garage familial. On y voyait à chaque fois les visages, les corps en sueur, les regards noirs de désir, les fluides, les plis et les courbes. Une fois la sélection faite, Cersei avait profité de l'absence de Jaime pour récupérer dans sa chambre, à Castral Roc, l'un de ses vieux ordinateurs, à partir duquel elle avait récupéré son adresse mail. Elle avait opéré quelques recherches supplémentaires, déniché l'adresse mail qu'elle voulait, et préparé son envoi.

Le lendemain, la famille Lannister s'était réunie dans son ensemble pour célébrer l'annonce que Cersei avait préparée depuis des jours. Elle s'était levée en plein repas, verre de vin à la main, et avait regardé Jaime droit dans les yeux en annonçant, la voix vibrante d'émotion, qu'elle et Euron allaient se marier. Elle avait vu son jumeau devenir livide, et son regard s'écarquiller d'horreur, et elle s'était sentie puissante, tout à coup. Plus encore quand elle avait remarqué que Tyrion faisait tout son possible pour aider Jaime à tenir le coup, à jouer le jeu, et à continuer à manger, péniblement, pendant que Tywin félicitait sa fille pour cette alliance très prometteuse.

Cersei avait attendu que Jaime parvienne à se reprendre à peu près pour l'achever avec la révélation de sa grossesse.

\- Moins d'un mois, avait-elle ajouté en croisant le regard de son père. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne se verra pas. Euron et moi avons déjà arrêté une date, et cela restera dans le secret.

\- Il me faudra tout de même en discuter avec sa famille, avait dit Tywin. Les traditions ont leur rôle, et je ne suis pas certain que les fouler au pied de la sorte soit une bonne chose. Mais sache que je suis ravi de te voir enfin te mettre en ménage officiel avec Euron. C'est un bon parti, et il fera une forte recrue pour notre famille.

Cersei avait continué à vanter sa joie et son bonheur conjugal, et pendant tout ce temps, Jaime devenait de plus en plus verdâtre, comme s'il allait vomir d'un moment à l'autre.

Le lendemain, elle attendit que Jaime et Tyrion soient rentrés chez eux à Port-Réal, dans cet appartement qu'ils habitaient avec cette gamine ingrate, cette môme à qui Jaime envoyait continuellement des tonnes de SMS quand il se retrouvait face à sa sœur. Puis, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les garçons étaient forcément rentrés chez eux, Cersei rouvrit la boîte d'envoi des mails de Jaime, vérifia la qualité de l'accès Internet, tapa un rapide message « Jette-s'y un œil, tu devrais trouver ça intéressant » et envoya les photos en pièces jointes.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre, Jaime, murmura Cersei avec un sourire carnassier. Tu as provoqué tout ça.

Il aurait dû comprendre depuis le début qu'elle ne lui permettrait pas de s'éloigner, il aurait dû savoir qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de lui tourner le dos, de lui échapper.

\- C'est nous deux ou rien, Jaime, songea Cersei en refermant l'ordinateur. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le regarder mourir à petits feux éternellement. Il y avait une certaine jouissance à savoir que son comportement pouvait avoir un tel impact sur son jumeau. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait qu'il accepte leur nature, qu'il cesse de se battre contre ce qu'ils étaient, et qu'il lui revienne. Et qui d'autre pouvait l'y pousser, hormis cette gamine ingrate qui lui servait de mauvaise béquille depuis presque trois ans ? Jaime avait commencé à se refuser à sa sœur des années plus tôt, mais depuis qu'il s'était mis à traîner avec cette gamine, il était plus distant encore, et presque moins malade. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Cersei avait le sentiment de le perdre un peu plus. Il s'était construit une vie loin d'elle, et ça lui était de plus en plus insupportable. Mais si elle faisait exploser cette nouvelle vie, alors il finirait par lui revenir, tôt ou tard. Et alors, elle se sentirait à nouveau complète. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle réussissait à se sentir entière. Euron partageait beaucoup de ses valeurs, et il était un bon amant, un bon parti, et ferait un bon mari – mais il n'était pas Jaime.


	28. Maudits partie 3 Jaime en douleur majeur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Jaime et Cersei ont près de vingt-cinq ans, Tyrion en a vingt-et-un, et Brienne seize et demi.

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre à temps pour qu'il entre dans la sélection de la nuit du FoF, mais il existait (je viens enfin de le finir), donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**\- Maudits - **

**3/5**

**Jaime en douleur majeure**

Le monde était vide, blanc, aseptisé.

Jaime avait mal, de cette douleur impossible qui lui détruisait l'intérieur de la poitrine. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Brienne avait quitté l'appartement depuis presque deux jours, et il n'avait pas mangé depuis. Il n'avait pas quitté la salle de bain non plus, tremblant, le visage incrusté dans le carrelage glacé. Il se sentait gelé de l'intérieur. Il n'entendait même plus les coups que Tyrion frappait à la porte, dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de là. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le silence. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, que le monde tout autour de lui meure et qu'il n'en entende plus jamais parler. Qu'enfin, il puisse oublier tout le mal que lui avait Cersei, une fois de plus.

\- Jaime, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur. Sors de là.

Non. Il ne sortirait plus, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Parce que cette gamine qui était entrée dans sa vie depuis deux ans, c'était la seule personne auprès de qui il parvenait à respirer. Et que maintenant, plus jamais elle ne lui adresserait la parole. Plus jamais elle ne voudrait ne serait-ce que le regarder, et il comprenait pourquoi, il savait qu'il le méritait. La gamine, c'était comme bébé-chat : un concentré de pureté à des milliers de kilomètres de ce que Cersei et lui pouvaient être.

Et bien sûr, c'était Cersei qui avait tout gâché. Elle avait lâché sa bombe avec soin, avec la perfidie qui la caractérisait, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Jaime avait entendu Brienne le héler depuis le salon, lui parler d'un mail bourré de photos qu'il lui aurait envoyé, des choses qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, et le temps qu'il comprenne, elle l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine, avait ouvert le mail depuis son téléphone portable et était devenue livide. Quand elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, son regard n'était plus le même.

Elle l'avait fixé comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Comme si enfin, sous la peau qui présentait si bien, elle avait aperçu le monstre qu'il tentait de lui cacher depuis le début. Jaime n'avait même pas eu besoin de voir la photo pour comprendre, mais quand Tyrion s'était emparé du téléphone et le lui avait montré, il avait su que le monde s'était bel et bien ouvert sous ses pieds.

\- C'est ta... soeur...

Il avait ouvert la bouche, sans rien trouver à dire. Il n'y avait aucune explication, aucune justification possible. La spatule qu'il tenait à la main – c'était le soir, il s'apprêtait à terminer sa bolognaise végétarienne pour Brienne – lui avait échappée. Un peu de sauce tomate avait tâché le carrelage. Le silence avait envahi l'appartement. Même bébé-chat ne faisait plus trop de bruit, lui qu'on entendait pourtant tout le temps. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus Jaime comprenait que la terreur qui le saisissait à la gorge valait le dégoût et l'horreur qui déformaient les traits de Brienne.

Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, comme si l'idée qu'il la touche était soudain plus terrible que tout le reste. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle donnait l'impression de manquer de souffle. Elle s'était simplement enfuie. Dans sa chambre, d'abord, dont la porte avait claquée. Puis, hors de l'appartement, avec bébé-chat sous le bras, sans que Jaime n'y puisse rien. Il avait la tête vide. Il se sentait déjà mort. Cette fois-ci, Cersei avait réussi. Elle l'avait tué de l'intérieur.

Alors, depuis, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains sans plus en sortir.

Pourquoi sortir ? Pourquoi affronter Tyrion qui allait tenté de le relever, de lui faire croire qu'il existait encore une petite chance pour que tout ne soit pas fichu, pour qu'il soit possible de sauver la situation ?

\- Jaime, s'il te plaît.

Derrière la porte, la voix de Tyrion s'était faite suppliante. Mais c'était inutile. Jaime ne lui obéirait pas, il ne sortirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Aucun petit frère au monde, aussi merveilleux et intelligent soit-il, ne pourrait rattraper la situation. Cersei gagnait aujourd'hui, comme elle avait toujours gagné. Et si le futur devait se résumer à souffrir de sa soeur en se raccrochant à son petit frère sans aucun espoir d'en voir jamais le bout, alors Jaime préférait encore que la douleur qui lui sciait les os, qui le crevait la poitrine de l'intérieur, mette un terme à son calvaire.

Qu'elle l'endorme, enfin.

Que le silence l'enveloppe, enfin.


	29. Maudits partie 4 Brienne en roses mineur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Jaime et Cersei ont près de vingt-cinq ans, Tyrion en a vingt-et-un, Brienne seize et demi et Margaery quinze.

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre à temps pour qu'il entre dans la sélection de la nuit du FoF, mais il existait, donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**\- Maudits - **

**4/5**

**Brienne en roses mineures**

La porte s'ouvrit sur le placard à balai qui lui servait de chambre et une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux trop courts entra d'autorité, à moitié perdue dans son pull beaucoup trop large. Brienne leva à peine les yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir atterri là. Malheureusement, même si elle avait eu envie de hurler et de disparaître au plus profond des grottes de Tarth, il ne restait que quelques semaines avant les examens d'entrée à l'école militaire et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de disparaître. Acculée, elle avait frappé à la porte du studio de Loras Tyrell, qui avait posé des questions, regardé bébé-chat comme un démon et clairement hésité à la renvoyer à plus compétent que lui. Mais Margaery, qui était chez lui pour la semaine de vacances, avait insisté. Et depuis, Brienne dormait chez eux.

\- Il faut que tu répondes à Tyrion, dit la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il n'arrête pas de m'appeler, il est super inquiet.

\- Je n'ai envie de parler à personne.

Brienne fixait le plafond, allongée sur le lit. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées dans un fouillis inhabituel autour d'elle. Elle avait jeté ses gants de boxe contre le mur quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle les avait emportés, parce que c'était les gants que Jaime lui avait offerts, et Jaime était un monstre.

\- Tu sais, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça, dit Margaery.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui me ressemble, répliqua Brienne d'un ton hargneux. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas ce qui me ressemble. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est comment humilier les gens qui te font confiance.

L'attaque toucha juste, et le silence se fit inconfortable. Dans sa position, Brienne ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'autre adolescente, mais elle était satisfaite de ne plus l'entendre parler. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décider de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Margaery Tyrell, cette fille qui l'avait trahie devant toute l'école et dont elle supportait la présence de manière plus ou moins régulière depuis deux ans, à la fois à cause de son amitié avec Renly, et à la fois parce que les Tyrell couvraient Brienne auprès de son père pour lui permettre de rester avec les Lannister.

Pour lui permettre de rester vivre avec un monstre, et le complice qui le cachait. Parce qu'il fallait qu'en plus de tout, de cette vision qui ne s'effacerait jamais de sa mémoire, il fallait que Brienne ait vu, au regard de Tyrion, qu'il savait. Il avait toujours su.

\- Tu as raison, dit enfin Margaery. Je suis plus douée pour faire du mal à ceux qui me font confiance que pour leur montrer qu'ils ont eu raison de le faire. Mais j'ai jamais vu des amis aussi proches que toi et les Lannister. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber.

\- Il couche avec sa soeur ! hurla Brienne en se redressant brutalement.

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas dit aux Tyrell pourquoi elle avait quitté l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec les Lannister. Ce n'était pas à elle de transmettre le secret inavouable qu'elle avait découvert. Mais Margaery ne frémit même pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder, droit dans les yeux, le visage serein. Brienne sentit son visage s'affaisser sur lui-même.

\- Tu le savais.

Ce n'était pas une question. Margaery hocha néanmoins la tête. Soudain, Brienne eut envie de vomir. C'était trop.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ignorait réellement ce secret horrible ?

Brienne prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, repoussa la nausée qui lui brûlait la gorge et parvint, après de longues minutes, à reprendre contenance. Margaery la fixait toujours calmement.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle enfin, je ne crois pas qu'on soit responsable de qui on aime. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'ils font c'est bien. Quand je l'ai appris, moi aussi je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Mais des tas de gens trouvent Loras et Renly dégueulasses, et pourtant, ils ne font rien de mal. A une époque, Loras avait l'habitude de dire qu'il était maudit. Il disait qu'il ne serait jamais un garçon normal, que le monde le verrait toujours comme un malade. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et je vois mal comment je pourrais l'être. Mais ça fait sens, non ?

\- Loras n'est pas maudit, répliqua Brienne avec force. Renly non plus. Et ça n'a rien à voir.

Margaery haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air. Et je pense que si c'était toujours comme ça entre Jaime et Cersei, il ne serait pas parti à des centaines de kilomètres en refusant de répondre à ses appels ou de la voir quand il rentre à Castral Roc.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ma grand-mère fait affaire avec Tywin Lannister. Je suis régulièrement à Castral Roc pour les vacances. Et j'ai déjà vu Cersei essayer de piéger Jaime dans les couloirs, et lui la fuir en lui demandant de le laisser tranquille.

Brienne aurait voulu échapper au regard clair de Margaery, mais c'était impossible. Depuis qu'elle s'était coupée les cheveux par la force des choses, on ne voyait plus que ses yeux au milieu de son visage pâle constellé d'infimes tâches de rousseur.

\- Tu as raison de m'en vouloir, reprit Margaery. En toute honnêteté, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu as accepté de me redonner une chance en tant qu'amie. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que les frères Lannister tiennent à toi. Après cette histoire, au collège, Tyrion nous a menacés de la même manière que si nous avions attaqué un membre de sa famille. Quand vous avez dû quitter la pension, la première chose qu'il a faite après avoir fait débloquer son compte en banque, ça a été de m'appeler pour que je raconte à ton père que je vivais avec vous dans ce nouvel appartement, et qu'ainsi personne ne panique à l'idée de te laisser seule avec eux. Je crois qu'ils feraient à peu près n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu peux pas simplement disparaître comme ça sans plus accepter de leur adresser la parole. En trois ans et demi, ils t'ont jamais abandonnée. Et s'il y a bien une personne dont j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait trop d'empathie pour abandonner quiconque, c'est toi. Je me suis trompée ?

C'était du chantage. Brienne le voyait bien. Mais la manipulation était si pleine de vérité, dite sur un ton si plein de douceur, avec ce regard qui ne la lâchait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en détourner tout simplement.

Et puis, elle savait que Margaery avait raison. Elle savait que Jaime et Tyrion avaient tout fait, depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, pour la garder auprès d'eux. Pour la protéger. Pour lui faire plaisir. Elle imaginait bien Tyrion faire usage de son intelligence pour assurait sa protection. Elle se souvenait des fois où Jaime avait menacé de massacrer quiconque l'approchait – et les fois où il s'était jeté dans la mêlée sans même y réfléchir.

_Je ne crois pas qu'on soit responsable de qui on aime._

_Non,_ songea Brienne. _Peut-être pas._

Lentement, son esprit fit remonter à la surface toutes ces fois où elle avait tenu compagnie à Jaime en silence, dans la nuit, parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Parce qu'il revenait de Castral Roc. Parce qu'il lui parlait à demi-mots de sa soeur qui l'étouffait.

Un léger bruit lui fit baisser les yeux : Margaery venait de lancer son téléphone sur le lit.

\- Tyrion m'a appelé vingt fois aujourd'hui. Apparemment, Jaime est resté enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis ton départ.

Sur l'écran, en effet, les appels se succédaient. Brienne réalisa alors seulement qu'elle avait sous les yeux son propre téléphone. 57 appels en absence. 18 messages vocaux. 1 SMS. Elle l'ouvrit du bout du doigt. Il ne comportait que quatre mots : « Reviens, je t'en supplie ». Et il venait de Tyrion.

L'adolescente déglutit. Elle n'avait plus envie de vomir, mais de pleurer. De frapper. De leur crier dessus, à tous les deux, ces imbéciles de Lannister. D'une main tremblante, elle verrouilla le téléphone. Elle refoula l'émotion qui lui grignotait la gorge, et releva les yeux vers Margaery. Celle-ci souriait, tout doucement. Avec une telle gentillesse qu'elle était tout à coup magnifique, même avec ses cheveux aussi courts, même avec les vêtements informes de son frère. Même en étant aussi loin de ce qu'elle avait été jusque-là.

Brienne baissa à nouveau les yeux, et ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son portable.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de leur parler, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Je te raccompagne chez eux, si tu veux.

Les deux adolescentes se jaugèrent en silence durant plusieurs secondes, puis Brienne se leva brusquement et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle empoigna sa veste, dédaigna bébé-chat qui dormait toujours dans sa caisse de transport, pourtant ouverte. Elle n'allait pas retourner vivre chez eux. Mais oui, elle allait rentrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Margaery cria à son frère qu'elles sortaient, et la porte claqua derrière les deux jeunes filles.


	30. Maudits partie 5 Jaime en vie mineure

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

Dans ce chapitre, Jaime et Cersei ont près de vingt-cinq ans, Tyrion en a vingt-et-un, Brienne seize et demi et Margaery quinze.

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre à temps pour qu'il entre dans la sélection de la nuit du FoF, mais il existait, donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

**\- Maudits - **

**5/5**

**Jaime en vie mineure**

Le monde était un ensemble flou et douloureux, ou rien n'existait à part le froid du sol et de la baignoire dans son dos, le vide dans sa poitrine, et cette douleur horrible qui la lui déchirait et le vidait petit à petit de son sang. Jaime était persuadé qu'il le verrait bientôt se répandre sur le sol trop blanc. Il n'y aurait plus rien. Ce serait fini. Cersei aurait gagné. Elle l'aurait détruit et il ne resterait plus rien de lui.

Il aurait pu se traîner hors de la pièce, quitter l'appartement et la rejoindre – c'était ce qu'elle voulait, après tout. Elle voulait lui faire admettre qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, qu'il n'aurait jamais personne d'autre qu'elle et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir décider de sa valeur. La seule à pouvoir le toucher, le connaître véritablement, l'aimer dans toute son horreur. _Nous sommes des monstres, Jaime. _

Il avait combattu cette vérité, Cersei, elle, l'avait embrassée. Mais il ne ferait pas la même chose. Il ne se traînerait pas jusqu'à elle pour qu'elle sauve le pire de lui en ne lui donnant pour échappatoire qu'une vie de douleurs et de mensonges, dans laquelle il devrait la voir devenir la femme d'Euron, la mère des enfants d'Euron, et plus tard, pire encore.

C'était son dernier acte de résistance : mourir à même le carrelage, en luttant contre chaque centimètre de son corps qui hurlait Cersei. Il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Il ne renoncerait pas à tout ce qu'il avait construit au cours des trois dernières années et demi. Il ne trahirait pas celui qu'il avait tenté de devenir.

Un coup frappa à la porte. Tyrion n'avait pas encore abandonné. Jaime aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé, lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait que son petit frère était intelligent, qu'il avait de la ressource, qu'il survivrait à sa disparition. Qu'il aurait la force de tenir tête à leur père, à leur soeur, et que...

Un autre coup résonna, beaucoup plus fort, et la poignée émit un bruit atroce. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Jaime aperçut le rouge vif d'un extincteur, puis le bruit de celui-ci quand il cogna contre le carrelage. Des jambes se précipitaient sur lui. Trop pour qu'il les compte. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter qui que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était allongé dans la baignoire. Il sentait le froid contre sa peau – quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé. Un jet d'eau chaude lui coulait dessus, quelqu'un passait le pommeau de douche au-dessus de lui. Il chercha à distinguer qui, comment, mais il avait mal à la tête, mal aux yeux, mal à la poitrine où la plaie était toujours béante. Il sentit qu'on lui mouillait, puis qu'on lui lavait les cheveux. Le savon lui coulait sur le torse. Une petite main lui frottait la peau à travers un gant. Tyrion. Ce ne pouvait être que Tyrion. Mais comment faisait-il pour faire autant de bruit derrière lui, dans le placard ? Pour parler, et sa voix n'était pas très claire, ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, mais Jaime comprenait malgré tout les intonations, les questions et les réponses. Pourquoi Tyrion faisait-il les questions et les réponses ?

_Ce n'est pas lui,_ comprit Jaime quand il entendit son frère fermer l'eau en même temps qu'une serviette lui tombait sur le visage et lui séchait un peu trop brusquement les cheveux.

Ce ne fut pas Tyrion qui le saisit sous les aisselles et le hissa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ce ne fut pas lui qui l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Et quand Jaime parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce ne fut pas le regard de son frère qu'il croisa. Pendant une seconde, il crut halluciner. Il aurait reconnu ce regard entre tous. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ce regard était là, dans leur salle de bain. D'autant qu'il n'y avait pas de colère ni de trahison dans ce regard, juste de l'inquiétude.

Quand elle réalisa qu'il la fixait, Brienne grimaça.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda-t-elle, et sa voix était serrée.

Jaime hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Brienne lui prit le bras, et l'aida à se lever. Avec précaution, il fit quelques pas. Il vacilla sur le seuil de la salle de bains, mais l'adolescente le rattrapa de justesse et ils parvinrent, laborieusement, jusqu'à sa chambre. Tyrion les y avait précédé et fouillait dans les placards. Jaime s'assit péniblement sur son lit, et vit Brienne se détourner, disparaître même dans le couloir.

\- Enfile ça, dit Tyrion en lui fourrant son pyjama dans les mains.

Mais Jaime n'esquissa pas un geste. Il fixait la porte du couloir, incapable de s'en détourner. Tyrion dut lui attraper le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Elle est dans la cuisine. Margaery et elle essayent de trouver un truc à manger. Enfile ton pyjama. Elle sera toujours là dans cinq minutes.

Pareil à un robot dévoré par la rouille, Jaime s'exécuta lentement. Il se sentait vidé, presque hors de son propre corps. Mais il n'y avait plus autant de douleur. Plus de sang qui coulait de sa poitrine. Y avait-il seulement une plaie à cet endroit, au-dessus du sternum ?

Au bout de longues minutes, alors qu'il sentait le tissu doux du pyjama contre sa peau, il vit revenir Brienne, une tasse immense dans une main, une bouteille en verre emplie d'eau dans l'autre.

\- Soupe en boîte avec croûton, annonça-t-elle. Et de quoi te réhydrater.

Elle posa le tout sur la table basse, l'examina brièvement. Elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Jaime, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à parler.

\- Faut que tu manges un peu, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tyrion. On parlera demain.

Il secoua faiblement la tête, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester. Il ne voulait pas du demain. Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et réaliser qu'il était toujours sur le sol de la salle de bain, que rien n'avait changé, que son monde était toujours détruit en un millier de morceaux. Il tenta de se lever : d'un geste brusque, Brienne le cloua au matelas. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible.

\- Je serai là demain, martela-t-elle, le visage tout proche du sien. J'aurais des questions, et je n'accepterai de te reparler que si tu y réponds. En attendant, je vais rentrer dormir chez Loras et Margaery. C'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête, le souffle court. Lentement, Brienne le lâcha, se redressa. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il voulait voir disparaître. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Tyrion, puis fut à la porte, et dans le couloir. Jaime entendit la voix de Margaery Tyrell, et la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Sonné, il parvint lentement à se tourner vers son frère.

\- Mange un peu, dit Tyrion avec douceur. On parlera demain.

Il ne savait plus parler. Mais il savait boire, un peu, et manger aussi. Son corps n'avait pas désappris à se nourrir, malgré son envie de mourir. Mais il ne voulait plus mourir. Il fallait qu'il soit réveillé le lendemain, pour voir Brienne. Pour lui répondre. Pour lui jurer ce qu'elle voudrait.

Pour espérer pouvoir respirer, à nouveau.

Il s'endormit lourdement, sans avoir réussi à finir sa soupe. Son sommeil fut dépourvu de rêves. Dans sa poitrine, la douleur s'était atténuée. Le sang n'en coulait plus.

Il n'avait jamais coulé.


	31. Un dimanche de calme

**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Holà !**

Ce recueil se constitue de textes produits lors des nuits du FoF, nuit d'écriture qui a lieu tous les mois durant le premier week-end, de 21h à 4h du matin, un sujet par heure. Allez jeter un œil si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est très sympa.

**.**

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121ème Nuit du FoF, pour le thème 4 « Malédiction ». Il est assez courtet se concentre sur Cersei, pour une fois. Je pense continuer, au-delà du délai de la Nuit du FoF, à développer l'aspect « maudit » des jumeaux**.**

Je n'ai pas posté le chapitre à temps pour qu'il entre dans la sélection de la nuit du FoF, mais il existait (je viens enfin de le finir), donc voilà. Bonne lecture.

Thème du calendrier de Mars « Dimanche », suite aux OS précédents.

Thème numéro 4 « manquer » de la Nuit du FoF (Je ne sais plus laquelle, pardon).

Cet OS fait suite aux quatre précédents, dans lesquels Brienne a découvert la vérité sur les jumeaux Lannister après que Cersei lui ait intentionnellement envoyé des photos explicites. Elle a été très choquée mais, aidée par Margaery Tyrrell qui lui a donné un coup de pied aux fesses, elle a accepté de revenir parler à Jaime pour avoir des explications. Au final, elle n'a pas coupé les ponts et ait revenu vivre avec les garçons après avoir dormi ailleurs quelques nuits.

Jaime a 25 ans, Tyrion 21, et Brienne 16 ans et demi. Selwyn, pour sa part, a 42 ans.

**.**

**Un dimanche de calme**

**.**

Selwyn Tarth avait appris à supporter, puis à apprécier raisonnablement les amis de sa fille. Il aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle se lie à deux adolescents de son âge – même s'il n'aurait eu aucune confiance en eux – mais finalement, une fois passés la surprise, la méfiance, les enquêtes d'antériorité, les interrogatoires, la surveillance d'un détective privé et les années, il était parvenu à apprécier les frères Lannister.

Mais, si on devait lui demander, il n'avait jamais réellement compris qu'il les aimait avant que Brienne ne débarque tout à coup avec eux pour un week-end prolongé inattendu. Aux traits tirés et au regard vide de Jaime, Selwyn avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Brienne lui avait jeté un regard qui disait clairement « pas touche, ou je te bouffe », et il avait gardé le silence. Il s'était contenté de saluer tout le monde, de discuter avec Tyrion de l'avancée de ses examens, et de les installer dans les chambres d'amis avec la promesse d'une pizza pour le dîner.

Il avait offert aux garçons de les laisser squatter chez lui pendant quelques jours, et il avait soigneusement fermé les yeux sur la façon dont Brienne et Tyrion semblaient protéger Jaime comme s'il était en verre.

Selwyn avait remarqué tout ça, mais n'avait rien dit. Il savait à quel point sa fille était secrète et combien elle pouvait aimer garder ses affaires pour elle. Il ne pourrait rien lui arracher, et encore moins au sujet des garçons. Si Selwyn ne savait toujours pas très bien comment elle avait pu devenir à ce point amie avec les deux fils Lannister, il comprenait qu'elle les protégeait autant qu'ils la protégeaient elle. Ce week-end prolongé était une bouée de sauvetage qu'elle jetait à Jaime, visiblement.

Alors Selwyn n'avait rien dit, et c'était borné à accueillir le trio et leur éternel bébé-chat, et il avait senti quelque chose se réveiller en lui, une petite chaleur familière, un peu frêle, un peu douloureuse aussi. Mais douce. Toute douce. Comme l'était, autrefois, la vue de sa petite famille, de ses quatre enfants et de sa femme.

Il profita de la présence des jeunes gens, discuta longuement avec Tyrion, mais il fallut attendre le lundi matin pour qu'il puisse enfin parler seul à seul avec Jaime. Selwyn leur avait proposé à tous de faire un petit pique-nique en extérieur. Les beaux jours étaient de retour, et même s'il faisait encore frais, c'était revigorant de gravir quelques kilomètres de montagnes pour aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner près d'une crique aux eaux claires. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sur une large couverture, profitèrent de la bonne nourriture devant la vue imprenable du paysage, puis Tyrion devint à moitié fou. Bébé-chat venait de remarquer une sauterelle et s'était jetée à sa poursuite. Tyrion saisit la laisse du chaton et lui emboîta le pas en criant comme un général des armées. Brienne hésita, Selwyn vit qu'elle jetait un regard inquiet à Jaime, mais Tyrion braillait comme un putois et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se jeter de cette manière à l'assaut des rochers glissants de la crique. Alors elle finit par se lever et par emboîter le pas au jeune homme et à son petit fauve chasseur de sauterelles.

Selwyn attendit quelques instants, puis regarda Jaime qui était resté assis en face de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas chasser avec eux ?

\- Je préfère les laisser jouer tous les deux, dit Jaime d'une voix éteinte. Ils le méritent. Les derniers jours n'ont pas été très amusants pour eux.

\- Pour toi non plus, j'ai l'impression, dit prudemment Selwyn.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire cruel, presque douloureux.

\- Moi, c'est mérité.

Selwyn regarda longuement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Vingt-quatre ans, et le regard déjà hanté, les joues creusées, le visage marqué par une forme de désespoir et de résignation que Selwyn aurait attribué à quelqu'un de plus âgé.

Il avait plus d'une fois tiqué en réalisant qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans de plus que le meilleur ami de sa fille. Mais soudain, il sentit une bouffée d'instinct paternel lui gonfler la poitrine. Il avait été marié, avait eu trois fils en plus de Brienne, et aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Galladon, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se pencha vers Jaime, et sa main trouva naturellement l'épaule du jeune homme. Jaime sursauta, mais Selwyn ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Personne n'est parfait, fiston, et je n'ai aucun besoin de savoir précisément ce que tu as fait pour croire mériter ce qui t'arrives. Mais tu n'as que vingt-quatre ans. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu as toute ta vie pour le rattraper.

Une larme roula, seule, sur la joue de Jaime. Selwyn pensa à l'écraser, avant de réaliser que ce geste anodin pour un enfant de neuf ans aurait été bien trop déplacé pour un jeune adulte. Au lieu de quoi, il saisit doucement le jeune homme à la nuque et l'étreignit.

D'autres larmes rejoignirent la première.

\- Quoi que tu aies fait, c'est pas grave, dit doucement Selwyn. Et si tu t'imagines une seule seconde que ton frère et ma fille vont te laisser tomber, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

\- Vous… vous ne savez pas, lâcha Jaime d'une voix rauque. Vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Comprendre ? suggéra Selwyn avec un sourire. Et ton frère ? Et ma fille ? Ils savent, eux ?

Jaime secoua la tête.

\- Ils croient comprendre, mais ils sont incapables de m'en vouloir.

\- A mon avis, tu devrais leur faire un peu plus confiance.

**\- . -**

Jaime aurait aimé que Selwyn se taise. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme avait de bonnes intentions, mais il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni appréhender la réalité. Brienne avait tu l'incident des photos que lui avait envoyé Cersei. Elle avait tenu à les effacer, mais Tyrion s'y était opposé, le temps de récupérer une copie de plusieurs clichés. « Le jour où j'aurais besoin d'un moyen de pression sur ma chère sœur, ce sera utile » avait-il justifié. Ensuite seulement, Brienne avait effacé les photos et clos le débat. Jaime avait eu peur pendant quelques jours que plus rien ne soit jamais comme avant, mais dès le lendemain de leur explication, pendant laquelle Jaime avait tout révélé à la jeune fille, dans un déluge de mots qu'il avait été incapable de retenir, dès le lendemain donc, Brienne s'était installée tout contre lui sur le canapé et avait passé un bras autour de lui. Puis, tout bas, elle avait murmuré :

\- J'ai flashé sur Renly Baratheon les six premiers mois où on traînait ensemble, alors que je savais qu'il était gay. Quand on en a parlé, il m'a dit que le jour où il avait fait son coming-out à sa mère, elle lui avait dit que les gens ne choisissent pas qui ils aiment. Ça s'applique à toi aussi.

Et juste après, elle avait calé sa tête contre la sienne et avait déclaré d'un ton neutre qu'elle avait demandé à son père de les accueillir pour quelques jours, pour qu'ils prennent tous un peu l'air. Puis elle avait conclu :

\- Si je croise un jour ta sœur et que je lui refais le portrait, tu m'en voudras beaucoup ?

Jaime avait été incapable de répondre à voix haute. Il avait simplement secoué la tête.

Selwyn poussa un soupir, et Jaime revint au présent. Face à lui, le père de Brienne avait le regard un peu lointain, immensément douloureux.

\- Quand je vous ai vus débarquer, Tyrion et toi, j'ai cru à un acharnement. Une véritable malédiction contre ma famille. Après avoir perdu ma femme et trois enfants, voilà que ma fille unique se dégotait pour amis deux adultes d'une famille politiquement puissante et discutable. J'ai eu peur pour elle. J'ai toujours peur pour elle, corrigea Selwyn avec un sourire sans joie. Parce que je sais que maintenant, si toi et Tyrion la lâchez, elle ne s'en remettra pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Le regard bleu saphir de Selwyn s'arrima à celui de Jaime, et celui-ci se demanda s'il n'allait pas sombrer dans l'éclat intense de ces yeux. Il y avait quelque chose chez Selwyn que Jaime n'avait jamais vu. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de faire face à un ancien militaire réformé pour il ne savait quelle raison, encore jeune mais déjà marqué par la vie, avec une droiture inébranlable et des exigences impressionnantes. Mais désormais, il apparaissait des fêlures, des lézardes qui s'ouvraient sur les ténèbres, sur un vide abyssal laissé par quatre décès successifs. Jaime n'avait perdu qu'une seule personne au cours de sa vie, et il ne gardait pas de grand souvenir de sa mère. Il n'avait que quatre ans quand elle était morte en donnant naissance à Tyrion, selon une expression vieillissante qui perdait tout son sens. Il tenta, une seconde durant, d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Selwyn, avant de renoncer. Il n'avait pas d'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Et Cersei... Cersei n'était pas sa femme. Cersei était un poison qui courait dans ses veines et lui donnait le sentiment de mourir à petits feux.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que vous avez fait, dit Selwyn en luttant contre une émotion qui lui nouait soudain la gorge et lui faisait briller les yeux. Ça ne remplacera jamais ma femme et mes fils, ça ne diminuera jamais notre peine. Mais le manque, oui. Depuis que vous êtes entrés dans sa vie, Haran, Eryn et Galladon lui manquent moins. Et...

Il prit une brusque inspiration, et Jaime sentit sa poigne se crisper sur sa nuque.

\- A moi aussi, ils me manquent un peu moins. Alors quelle que soit la nature du manque qui te bouffe, et de ce qui te rend malade, ça finira par s'atténuer. Et si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à aller mieux, sache qu'on le fera. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, et ton frère aussi. Vous faites partie de la famille, ajouta Selwyn d'une voix serrée.

Jaime sentit son estomac se retourner d'émotion, et face à lui, le père de Brienne sourit avec tout l'encouragement qu'il pouvait, et sa main sur l'épaule de Jaime se serra un peu plus. Le jeune homme avait la tête creuse. Il avait halluciné un peu plus chaque jour depuis que Brienne avait découvert la vérité, parce qu'il croyait toujours qu'elle finirait par lui tourner le dos et s'enfuir en courant. Mais même s'il ne savait pas tout, d'entendre Selwyn lui dire tout ça, de l'entendre littéralement l'inviter au sein de cette famille amputée, pleine de non-dits, mais si pleine d'affection aussi derrière la pudeur, Jaime avait le sentiment que sa poitrine se gonflait d'une manière exponentielle.

\- Allez, fiston, dit Selwyn en lui donnant une tape dans le dos et en se relevant. Bouge-toi un peu. Je n'entends plus ton frère brailler, mieux vaut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il fabrique.

Jaime déglutit, et quand il parla, sa voix était encore éraillée :

\- Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que Bri a fini par le noyer dans la crique.

\- Je n'espère pas, répliqua Selwyn d'un air épouvanté. J'ai parié qu'elle tiendrait tout le week-end sans commettre de meurtre !


	32. Fiston et fillette

C'est un chapitre un peu particulier parce qu'il n'est pas issu d'un mot tombé lors d'une nuit du FoF ou d'un autre défi. J'avais envie d'écrire un peu et j'étais un peu inspiré. Ce chapitre fait suite à la naissance du fils de Tyrion (chapitre 25), et développe un peu plus Selwyn et son rapport aux autres personnages.

Jaime a 40 ans, Tyrion 36, Brienne 32, Margaery 31, et Selwyn 57 ans.

Ce texte a été écrit en plus d'une heure, mais j'ai pas vraiment chronométré.

**.**

**Fiston et fillette**

**.**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit ! s'exclama Selwyn.

\- Les choses ont été un peu… rapides, éluda Jaime en bataillant tant bien que mal avec la sauce bolognaise végétarienne qu'il s'efforçait de préparer. Et ne criez pas si fort, vous faites peur au chat.

Le haut-parleur aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas fonctionner, tant le vieil homme s'époumonait. Pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, Jaime se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise, sur ce coup. Il espérait de toutes ses forces réussir à calmer Selwyn avant que les filles ne rentrent du cinéma, car sinon, il était certain que Brienne le tuerait avec une lenteur et un sadisme démesurés.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés chez eux. Tyrion leur avait proposé de les héberger pour deux jours, et Jaime et Brienne avaient pris leurs congés sans solde en urgence, en recevant au passage une diatribe furieuse de leur supérieure. Mais enfin, ils étaient tous à Port-Réal et profitaient de l'appartement de Tyrion. Celui-ci était encore à la maternité, à admirer son fils sous toutes les coutures. Jaime ne l'attendait pas avant une heure au moins. Bébé-chat le vénérable s'était posé sur le canapé et observait son nouveau terrain de jeu d'un air appréciateur.

\- Tu m'ignores, râla Selwyn, et Jaime se secoua mentalement.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je tente de faire la cuisine tout en essuyant votre mauvaise humeur. Je n'y suis pour rien si tout s'est enchaîné et si vous n'avez pas eu de billet de ferry avant demain. Rassurez-vous, vous aurez tout le temps de venir admirer le dernier-né Lannister et d'engueuler votre fille au passage.

\- As-tu la moindre idée du temps depuis lequel j'attends d'apprendre qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas rendue malheureuse, s'insurgea Jaime en mettant sa préparation à chauffer sur la plaque électrique.

\- Tu ne l'as pas épousée, rétorqua Selwyn. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que maintenant, je peux faire une croix dessus définitivement.

\- Parce que vous y pensiez encore ? Vous savez, au bout d'un moment il faut se faire une raison.

\- Cette raison, je m'y suis faite le jour de ses dix-huit ans, grommela le vieil homme. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que c'est bon, tôt ou tard, je la conduirai à l'autel pour te la laisser.

Jaime esquissa un sourire. Il savait que le ton geignard de Selwyn était un peu exagéré. Bien sûr, le vieil homme avait, comme tout leur entourage, nourri des espoirs et des idées infondés sur leur amitié fusionnelle. Et plus que tous, hormis Tyrion peut-être, Selwyn savait à quel point Jaime aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Brienne si on le lui avait demandé.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait appelé Selwyn moins de vingt-quatre heures avant qu'il ne vienne rencontrer le fils de Tyrion et lui présenter ses félicitations. L'unique raison de son appel, c'était la lueur d'inquiétude qu'il avait lue dans le regard de Brienne au moment où elle avait proposé à Margaery d'aller au cinéma pour l'une des séances audiodescriptives que proposait l'un des établissements tout proche. Parce que malgré ses trente-deux ans révolus, Brienne était inquiète à l'idée de décevoir ce qui lui restait de famille.

\- Tu m'ignores encore, dit Selwyn d'un ton blasé.

\- En réalité, j'essaie de vous poser une question mais je ne vois pas comment la formuler de manière polie, avoue Jaime. Donc je vais y aller franchement : est-ce que ça vous pose un problème que Margaery et Brienne sortent ensemble ?

Pendant une seconde, ce fut le silence. Puis :

\- Tu es réellement en train de t'inquiéter de ça ? Non, ne réponds pas, je rectifie : Bri est très sérieusement en train de s'inquiéter de ça ? Par les Sept Enfers, fiston, est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas formulé de cette manière, dit prudemment Jaime. Mais oui, un peu.

\- L'un de vous deux saurait-il me rappeler qui a hébergé Renly et Loras lorsque Stannis a pété un câble à son mariage ?

Jaime grimaça. Le mariage de Stannis Baratheon ne resterait pas l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, même s'il avait bien ri de la tronche du premier intéressé. Renly était out auprès de toute sa famille depuis l'adolescence, mais la désapprobation de son frère aîné n'était un secret pour personne. Alors quand il l'avait vu arriver au bras de Loras, revenu en permission juste à temps pour la fête, ç'avait fait des étincelles. Et s'il s'était tenu environ dix minutes, Stannis s'était ensuite montré proprement odieux.

Manque de chance pour lui, non seulement Renly et Loras n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser insulter, mais en plus, Brienne était elle aussi revenue de mission pour l'occasion et Robert avait fait pression pour qu'elle fasse partie des invités au même titre que son père, allié commercial des Baratheon depuis plusieurs années, et surtout au même titre que Jaime et Tyrion, qui représentaient des alliés de poids et des personnes qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de frustrer. Il avait résulté de tout ça un parfait scandale, des cris, des insultes de la pire espère et, pour Stannis une dent cassée et deux côtes froissées, même si Brienne et Loras avaient juré leurs grands dieux qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien et que Tyrion s'était magnifiquement porté garant d'eux, alors même qu'il avait passé tout son temps à bécoter sa femme dans les recoins du septuaire et n'avait aucune idée de ce que fabriquaient les deux militaires. Mais pour oser traiter Tyrion Lannister de menteur, il fallait se lever tôt, et Stannis lui-même y avait renoncé en réalisant que ses propres parents défendaient Renly et son groupe. Le soir même, pour éviter d'en rajouter en les faisant tous dormir dans le même hôtel, Selwyn avait offert l'asile à la troupe de rebelles.

\- C'est un peu différent, dit Jaime. Là, ça nous concerne directement.

\- Passe-moi ma fille que je lui dise à quel point elle est stupide.

\- Elle est au ciné, tenta Jaime au moment même où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur les filles.

Bébé-chat poussa un miaulement paresseux en guise de salut.

\- Et là, grinça Selwyn, qui le chat vient-il d'annoncer ?

Jaime croisa le regard de Brienne et sentit son courage s'évanouir. Il était tard, il voulait finir sa bolognaise et se battre à Mario Kart, merde. Il attrapa le téléphone à l'abandon sur le plan de travail, quitta le mode haut-parleur et le fourra dans les mains de Brienne.

\- Ravi de t'avoir connue, lâcha-t-il avant de saisir Margaery par le bras. A ta place, lui glissa-t-il, je m'esquiverai le temps que Selwyn passe une soufflante à sa fille.

\- Espèce de sale… commença Brienne, mais déjà, Jaime avait entraîné Margaery dans le salon.

Et déjà, surtout, la voix de son père s'élevait de l'appareil avec un ton blasé.

\- Donc, comme ça fillette, tu croyais que j'allais te déshériter ?

Brienne soupira, les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait donné cher pour étrangler Jaime, mais il s'était carapaté, et Margaery avec lui. Et maintenant, il fallait bien qu'elle assume.

\- Papa, je n'ai_ jamais_ dit ça…

\- Mais tu as soigneusement évité de me dire que tu sortais avec Maggie.

\- C'est tout récent ! s'exclama Brienne. Je ne te tiens pas au courant de tout ce que je fais et des personnes avec lesquelles je sors…

\- Quand tu vois un mec trois soirs d'affilée puis plus rien, je suis sincèrement ravi que tu ne m'en tiennes pas informé, rétorqua Selwyn. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir, c'est sûr. Mais on parle d'une fille sur laquelle tu flashes depuis des années, avec qui tu vis depuis des mois, et à propos de laquelle tout le monde est au courant sauf moi. Or, au risque de te surprendre, fillette, ces derniers temps, tu as inquiété ton entourage, dont ton vieux père, et j'aurais bien apprécié d'apprendre que tu allais mieux depuis que tu avais sauté le pas.

L'argument fit mouche, et Brienne se laissa aller contre le plan de travail, vaincue. Vu sous cet angle, la situation paraissait effectivement limpide, et la colère de Selwyn légitime. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que son état s'était détérioré ces derniers mois. Depuis que Margaery avait commencé à vivre avec Jaime et elle, Brienne avait eu le sentiment de se sentir mourir jour après jour. Elle avait essayé de donner le change, mais elle voulait bien admettre que son père avait fini par avoir vent de sa dépression. Et avec tous les appels et les SMS que Selwyn échangeait avec Jaime et Tyrion, c'était impossible de dissimuler la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. J'ai déconné.

\- Tu m'as oublié, rectifia Selwyn avec douceur. Essaie juste de te souvenir que j'ai ton petit grand frère au téléphone tous les dix jours, et ton coloc deux fois par semaine. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, je me fiche comme d'une guigne que tu sois avec une fille. La seule chose qui me pose problème dans cette équation, c'est qu'avec le jeu des alliances et des mariages, cet abruti de Stannis se retrouve dans notre famille. Après m'avoir imposé les Lannister, il fallait que tu te mettes en couple avec la belle-sœur de Renly. Tu veux m'achever, c'est ça ? Tywin te semblait insuffisant ?

Brienne se sentit sourire malgré elle. Elle reconnaissait le sens de la dérision de son père, qui n'était surpassé que par celui de Jaime, quand il décidait de faire le clown. D'un geste distrait, elle remua la bolognaise végétarienne avec la spatule.

\- Tu voudras la rencontrer officiellement, j'imagine ?

\- A ton avis ? s'exclama Selwyn. Evidemment. Dès demain, une fois que j'aurais fini de m'extasier devant le fils de Tyrion, je la passerai à l'interrogatoire.

\- Tu sais que je ne te permettrai pas de lui imposer l'Inquisition comme tu as pu la faire subir aux garçons ?

\- Je serai adorable de tolérance et de tact, promit Selwyn. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, je dois te laisser, mon ferry part aux aurores demain matin.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis raccrochèrent. Brienne attendit dix bonnes secondes avant de se rendre au salon où Jaime et Margaery l'attendaient devant une émission musicale dont le son était bas.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Margaery d'une voix forte. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

\- Un interrogatoire dans les grandes largeurs, soupira Brienne en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Jay, pourquoi…

\- C'est Tyrion, la coupa-t-il. Il a appelé ton père pour lui apprendre la naissance de Wylliam et il lui a appris pour Maggie et toi. Il est si fier, ajouta-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Sa petite sœur qui se pose enfin. Il a changé ta sonnerie d'appel, tu sais ? Il a mis « Un jour, ma princesse viendra ». Il a trouvé un cover sympa sur Internet…

\- Je vais le tuer, gémit Brienne.

\- Je trouve ça mignon, dit Margaery. Je trouverai gentil que Loras fasse la même.

\- Il tient trop à ses dents, rétorqua la géante en ignorant soigneusement le fait qu'elle était en train de rougir. Tyrion a beaucoup moins d'instinct de survie.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, sourit Jaime. Si tu l'esquintes maintenant, Shae va faire la gueule.

Brienne se secoua mentalement. Son petit grand frère et le châtiment qu'elle lui ferait subir pouvaient attendre un peu.

\- Oublie Tyrion. Tu as appelé mon père.

Jaime lui renvoya un regard qui disait « critique, vas-y, comme si tu n'étais pas soulagée que j'ai pris la température ». Mais la fierté de Brienne lui interdisait d'admettre qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Jaime ne s'inquiétait pas, elle saurait lui dire merci d'une dizaine de façons différentes. Alors il la laissa soupirer profondément et lâcher :

\- Rappelle-moi de t'étrangler la prochaine fois que tu appelles mon père pour lui parler de ma vie amoureuse.

Pendant une seconde, le silence fut le seul à lui répondre. Puis le sourire de Jaime s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre, largement moqueur, amplement joyeux, et Brienne rembobina ses propres paroles. Oh misère… Elle se tourna vers Margaery, qui donnait presque l'impression de la voir tant elle paraissait attentive, le visage tourné vers Brienne, les yeux largement ouverts. Brienne déglutit. Respire Bri, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà dit dès le début…

\- Je crois, dit lentement Margaery, que c'est la première fois que l'une de mes relations me dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi deux fois en moins de trois semaines. Surtout durant les trois premières semaines.

Brienne se sentit virer au cramoisi. Comme Jaime continuait de sourire démesurément, elle étira le bras et le frappa assez fort pour qu'il pousse un cri.

\- Tu viens encore de le frapper, pas vrai ? demanda Margaery avec un léger sourire. C'est décidément une habitude.

\- Une très mauvaise habitude, marmonna Jaime en se frottant le bras. Je vais vraiment finir par m'en plaindre à ton père, tu le sais ça ?

\- Au secours, j'ai peur ! pépia Brienne.

\- On en parle, du fait que tu viens de me faire ta deuxième déclaration ? insista Margaery.

\- Ce n'est pas une déclaration ! protesta Brienne en se sentant rougir d'autant plus fort, et au même moment, Jaime brailla :

\- Oui, on en parle !

Il bondit immédiatement du canapé pour se mettre hors de portée puis, comme s'il estimait que le regard de Brienne allait finir par le tuer ou qu'elle allait réellement l'étrangler, il se réfugia dans la cuisine. Brienne aurait vraiment voulu passer ses nerfs sur lui, mais avant qu'elle parvienne à s'extirper du canapé, Margaery l'avait attrapée par le bras et attirée contre elle. A tâtons, la jeune aveugle remonta jusqu'à son visage et lui posa un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres. Brienne se suspendit en plein geste. Rattraper Jaime avait soudain beaucoup moins d'intérêt. Surtout maintenant que Margaery avait trouvé sa bouche et l'embrassait pour de bon.

\- C'est peut-être un peu tôt, souffla Margaery en s'écartant après un instant, mais en restant assez proche pour que Brienne puisse sentir son souffle. Mais si tu veux savoir, je crois que je suis moi-même un peu amoureuse. Peut-être même un peu beaucoup.

Brienne bafouilla quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi. Elle aurait préféré que sa petite-amie s'éloigne un peu, juste le temps qu'elle rassemble ses pensées et qu'elle aille s'en prendre à l'imbécile qui ricanait depuis la cuisine. Sauf qu'évidemment, Margaery ne s'éloignait pas, elle était même en train de se blottir un peu plus contre elle.

Brienne profita de cette chaleur douce contre elle plusieurs minutes. Il n'y avait pas le feu, au fond. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir plus loin que la jeune femme lovée dans ses bras, mais elle pouvait oublier le sourire trop large de Jaime. Elle pouvait juste essayer de profiter de la chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Elle était en train de se détacher doucement de Margaery pour aller aider Jaime à mettre la table quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Tyrion dont le regard pétillait de la fierté de jeune papa. Cette fois-ci, Brienne bondit du canapé et, par un instinct durement acquis au fil des années de cohabitation, le nain eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? glapit-il.

\- Fuis pour ta vie ! cria Jaime.

Bébé-chat miaula paresseusement et se blottit sur les genoux de Margaery en attendant que les trois adolescents attardés qui lui tenaient lieu de maîtres aient fini de s'entretuer.


End file.
